


We Should Be Lovers: a SwanQueen First Time Story

by Romantic_incline



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Complete, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, explicit - Freeform, relationship, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 62,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_incline/pseuds/Romantic_incline
Summary: A ‘girls night out’ becomes more than either Regina or Emma expected and nothing will ever be the same again.
Relationships: Regina/Emma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 204





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fanfic. I just wanted them to dance.  
Thoughts appreciated. There’s more if folks want to read it.

Chapter 1: We Should Be Lovers: a SwanQueen first time story

A Girls’ Night Out

Emma Swan, the purported Savior of Storybrooke, had never disliked and admired someone in such equal measure. It was maddening really. She should simply despise Regina Mills for what Regina had done to her family, to her son, to herself. But inspite of it all, she found herself drawn to the older woman. Drawn to her confidence, searching for her respect and, sometimes, lost in her demanding brown eyes.

Which is why she was unsettled, to say the least, at the prospect of a girls’ night out with Regina. Snow White, of all people, suggested it. Snow told Emma that she and Regina could benefit from some social time together: no looming threats, no mysteries or crises, just two women hanging out, socializing. Emma thought her mother had really lost it but then Snow said that she and David were already booked to take Henry for the night because, crazier still, Regina had agreed to go.

Whoa! Why? What! As this new piece of information sunk in, Emma realized that she simply couldn’t say no. Saying no would just be one more thing Mayor Mills could use to assert her superiority over Emma. That list, in Emma’s opinion, was already far too long.

“Alright, I’ll do it but I’ll be shocked if it lasts longer than one drink,” she declared.

So that Friday night Emma pulled her vintage yellow VW into the parking lot of The Rabbit Hole pub, wondering just what she’d gotten herself into. A night out with the Evil Queen?! The whole proposition was as surprising and inexplicable as any spell or potion. 

Emma opened the bar door, stepped in, and scanned room for Regina. She wasn’t at all difficult to spot, even seated with her back to the door. Her exceptionally straight posture, her shimmering silk blouse and lustrous dark hair all worked together to present a singular combination. And, not for the first time, Emma found herself staring.

Just then the Mayor turned on her barstool, her eyes immediately finding Emma, who was still standing in the bar entrance. No turning back now, Emma thought as she walked toward Regina. Regina’s gaze didn’t waver as Emma approached. 

“Well, Sheriff Swan I’m glad you made it,” Regina said in greeting, “I’ve already ordered a tolerable red for myself. What may I get for you?”

“Thank you, Madam Mayor, but I’ll get my own,” Emma deflected as she flagged down a bartender for a pint.

“Shall we move to a table then?” Regina suggested.

“Certainly,” Emma said, “One condition though, tonight let’s lose the titles. Just Regina and Emma ‘socializing’ together,” she said with an eyebrow arched as she raised her hands to indicate the air quotes.

The cuteness and, perhaps, the earnestness of the comment was not lost on Regina who arched her own eyebrow in reply. “Fine, Em-ma,” she said, enunciating each syllable separately, “but I will choose the table.” Regina rose from her seat, drink in hand, leaving Emma to follow her shapely form as she gracefully wove her way through the room. Emma couldn’t help but laugh a little as, to a person, the other patrons stepped back in surprise as they realized that it was the Mayor and former Evil Queen sliding by.

Regina chose a small booth in the back of the room but still near the action of the dance floor. They quickly found that they needed to sit somewhat closer than was their custom in order to be heard over the music. This is awkward, Emma thought, as an uneasy silence developed between them. They each took a few sips of their drinks as they got settled and watched crowd build around them.

Maybe the silence wasn’t awkward, exactly. They both had busy jobs and were both likely tired at this point of the week, Emma thought. But, was Regina acting nervous, she wondered as she noticed the brunette shifting a little in her seat as if she wasn’t sure about where, exactly, to settle in the booth. That’s a new look, Emma mused as she sipped her beer and considered whether she’d ever even seen Regina unsure about anything. Maybe, Emma thought, Regina doesn’t really want to be here. Somehow, that thought made her a little sad.

“So, Regina, why did you agree to come out tonight?” Emma asked.

“Well, your mother seemed to think it was a great idea and I can’t tell her that all of her ideas are idiotic,” Regina shook her head. “She is Henry’s grandmother after all.”

Henry. Emma smiled. The son she had never imagined knowing, as she had given him up in a closed adoption as a baby. And now here she was, in Henry’s life, in Storybrooke, in a world more complicated than she had ever imagined. Henry was the foundation of their... their what? Uneasy peace, alliance, friendship? What was it between her and Regina she wondered. Just then she noticed Regina raise a stern eyebrow, “Emma, I asked you a question. Why did you agree to meet me tonight?”

“Well,” Emma took a long swallow of her beer as she collected her thoughts, “I just thought it would be um, interesting, to see if we could just have fun and enjoy each other’s company for a change.” 

“Are you suggesting that you don’t usually enjoy my company Miss S... um, Emma?”

Now, who was unsure? How was she going answer that one? Her feelings about Regina’s company were a little more complex than a simple reply. Why did she agree to this outing? With another long gulp, Emma slid out of the booth and called, “Next round is on me,” over her shoulder as she headed to the bar.

Well, that was abrupt, thought Regina. Just when she herself was starting to get comfortable, Emma looked like a deer in headlights. If such a simple question made Emma that uncomfortable, maybe there was more going on here than an attempted truce. Perhaps, she thought, I’ll explore this agitation further. It wasn’t as if Regina truly disliked Emma, as time had passed, she had grown to admire Emma, her sheer guts and unwavering moral compass. But she still experienced anguish over how Emma’s appearance had forced her to confront her own weakness.

As Regina was considering how best to conduct her exploration she noticed Emma returning, drinks in hand. Say what you would about her rough edges and impulsive nature, Regina thought, Emma was gorgeous and, usually, quite sincere. Regina felt a slow smile creep across her lips as she watched patron after patron, and not just the men, turn to stare as Emma passed. Reasoning that a second glass of wine wouldn’t be a bad start to her exploration, Regina raised her glass, tilted her head back and finished her drink in one long swallow just as Emma slid back into the booth. Their hips connected as Emma settled in and placed Regina’s drink in front of her. Regina was mildly surprised to note that the sensation of Emma’s body against her own was not at all unpleasant, and that Emma seemed to flush a little at the contact. The nature of Regina’s exploration was beginning to reveal itself. 

“Thank you Emma,” Regina smiled, “you know, I do enjoy your company.” 

Emma could only stare, open-mouthed in reply. Regina waited, watching Emma attentively. 

Eventually Emma composed herself. Taking another drink, she finally replied, “But Regina, all we seem to do is argue. Hell, you even tried to kill me when we met!”

“Now dear,” Regina corrected, “for starters, that’s not all we do. And secondly, it was merely a sleeping curse. We’ve both had magic for so long now, if one of us really wanted to kill the other, I’m certain it could have been accomplished.”

Well, Emma thought as she sipped her beer, this is a surprisingly frank conversation. 

“Look, Regina, Emma started, “I really respect you. You are amazing at your job even though you could just ‘magically’ manage the town, and you are a wonderful mother. I’m so glad that there is finally room for both of us in Henry’s life but you and I... never really have recovered from our rocky start.”

Regina smiled, “Well Emma, there’s no time like the present. To fresh starts.” She tilted her glass toward Emma. Emma raised her pint in reply. They locked eyes as they clinked their drinks and drank to their toast.

Tequila Is Its Own Kind of Magic

“My turn,” Regina announced as she raised herself from the booth, her neckline for a moment at Emma’s eye level. Emma’s stomach fluttered a bit at the sight. This evening was most definitely not going as Emma had expected. She was really enjoying herself with Regina and, if her stomach was any indication, admiration was rapidly replacing her more negative misgivings. Okay, she thought, maybe I more than respect Regina. Maybe I’m a little bit into Mayor Mills? Wow! 

Just then Regina returned with a bartender in tow. “You can set that down here,” she directed. “Thank you so much,” she smiled as she tapped a twenty into the man’s shirt pocket.

“What’s all this?” Emma exclaimed as she took in the bottle of Patron Reposado, salt shaker and bowl of lime wedges.

“Oh come now, Miss Swan... Emma,” Regina teased, “I have trouble believing that you don’t know the basic mechanics of a tequila shot.”

“I do, of course I do,” Emma stammered, “but I would never have guessed that the queen of apple cider did!”

“Long before magic returned to this world, there was tequila. And tequila, my dear, is its own kind of magic. Shall we?”

What the hell, thought Emma and she licked the inside of her left thumb and index finger as Regina watched. Emma sprinkled the moistened area with salt and passed the shaker to Regina who did the same. Regina poured out two shots and pushed one closer to Emma who didn’t hesitate to pick it up. She raised the glass and nodded to Regina, “Bottoms up.”

They each licked their hands and downed their shots. There was a little awkwardness around the bowl of lime wedges as their hands connected reaching for a wedge but each managed to claim a one and take a tart bite.

“Well,” Emma shook her head, “I have never imagined that this was something we would ever do together!”

“Really?” Regina replied as she appraised Emma. “Just what have you imagined us doing?”

“Oh Regina,” Emma sighed, “I don’t know! I’m always so on edge with you. I should be over it by now. Heaven knows you’re not perfect, but I still want your approval.”

“Emma, I do approve of you. I realize that might not say it often but I do think it,” Regina insisted. She squared her shoulders and looked Emma fully in the eye. “You are the most admirable person I know and I couldn’t be happier or feel more fortunate that you are Henry’s birth mother. I’m only sorry that I couldn’t bring myself to share him with you when we first met.”

“Wow, Regina. That’s a lot. Do you really mean that?”

“Of course I do dear...” before Regina could finish, Emma slid over to Regina and wrapped her, rather unexpectedly but not - Regina noted - uncomfortably, in a fierce hug. As Regina settled into the embrace she rested her hand on Emma’s thigh and they stayed together for a few moments. Eventually, Emma pulled away but stayed close to Regina. Each conscious of the residual heat left by the other.

“Another shot?” Emma asked. Regina slid her glass forward in reply.

After that exchange the night moved along smoothly as the bar filled up. Emma and Regina talked and sipped at their tequila. They covered a wide range of subjects from favourite movies to their respective childhoods and found lots of unexpected common ground. Emma even felt like she was beginning to understand how alone Regina was when she cast the dark curse.

“You know, I don’t always mind it when you call me Miss Swan,” Emma volunteered, “It has a very specific meaning coming from you.”

“Well,” Regina countered, “I certainly have never had a problem with the title Madam Mayor but I specifically enjoy it when you use it.” Regina smiled warmly at Emma, her eyes enhancing the encouraging tone of her words.

“Do you dance Regina?” Emma asked.

“Well yes, but not in quite some time and never, that I can recall, in Storybrooke.”

“Will you dance with me now?” Emma asked as she got up and extended her hand in invitation.

Regina only hesitated for second before she slid out of the booth and followed Emma to the dance floor.

The Direct Approach

Regina could have watched Emma dance all night. Her looseness, the way she seemed to play with the music, always finding a fun groove in which to insert herself, body and spirit. So unlike herself, Regina thought, captivatingly so. When Emma danced she often closed her eyes and Regina couldn’t help but stare in appreciation. Every once and awhile though Emma glanced over at Regina, maybe just checking to see if she was still on the dance floor, maybe checking her out, Regina couldn’t be sure.

As they danced, the other bar patrons faded from Regina’s consideration. She really didn’t care what they were doing or what they thought. What she did care about, she was just now realizing, was what Emma thought. What Emma was thinking, what she was feeling at this precise moment. Her emerald eyes were bright and alive, searching perhaps, but for what?

Regina returned Emma’s gaze. There was something there, wasn’t there? It was suddenly obvious to Regina that the squabbling and sarcasm that had typified their relationship was a poor substitute for a real connection. A connection that included actual flirting and, she now hoped, some serious foreplay. It was a surprising revelation, as Regina had never been into women, but if the warmth inside her core could be trusted, she was into Emma. Maybe it was just the tequila talking and maybe she’d regret this rash behaviour tomorrow but it seemed to Regina that the night’s exploration wouldn’t be complete without a more direct approach.

The crowd of bodies eventually brought Emma and Regina closer together, their shoulders bumping as they swayed and turned. Still dancing separately their movements began to synchronize nonetheless.

Just then the song they’d all been dancing to ended and was replaced with something sexy and Latin. Some of Storybrooke’s less adventurous dancers began returning to their drinks.

Whatever happens next, Regina thought, if anything is to happen next, it must be bold and it must be clear. She gently but firmly pushed back from Emma, her trailing fingers drawing the Savior’s sparkling eyes. Dropping her arms and tilting her hip for Emma’s view, Regina grabbed the the modest side slit on her pencil skirt and deftly ripped it to her waistband. In two well-timed, thigh-revealing strides she was front and center against Emma. Her breasts to Emma’s breasts, her hips to Emma’s lovely hips.

Not waiting for a reaction, Regina leaned in against Emma’s ear, “I do believe that we fit nicely together, Miss Swan. Don’t you?” The hitch in Emma’s breathing was all the response Regina needed. In a slow counter clockwise but full contact turn she rotated until her ass was solidly centred against Emma’s pelvis. Emma’s hands found her hips as Regina rolled them to the pulsing beat. 

Emma’s eyes were open now. Her face in Regina’s thick, luxurious hair. Her hands, her hands were on Regina’s hips! And Regina’s hips felt so good and Regina’s perfect ass was so full and firm against her. Emma couldn’t process all the glorious sensations at once. This is really happening, she screamed in head, pulling Regina to her as they moved together.

Regina too found the contact gratifying and was encouraged to add even more clarity to her body language.Staying in contact with Emma she increased the sway of her hips as she lowered herself while remaining precisely balanced on her stiletto heels. Emma’s fingers traced her sides, her shoulders, and lingered in her hair as Regina dipped ever lower. The sensations of Emma’s tracing caresses and her trim body firmly against her own were more than delightful, thought Regina, they were intoxicating!

Regina, her head now level with Emma’s thighs turned back to face Emma’s body again. As she gracefully and rhythmically raised herself she mimicked Emma’s caresses and trailed her own fingers along the outline of Emma’s thighs, her thumbs brushing Emma’s stomach, then her breasts until they were face to face and Regina was able to wrap her arms around Emma’s neck.

Emma’s breathing was hot and shallow against her cheek as Regina kissed Emma’s jaw below the ear. Grasping Emma’s earlobe between her teeth, she slid her thigh firmly between Emma’s parted legs and just as firmly grabbed Emma’s hips. Regina sucked and fondled Emma’s lobe with her tongue as she increased the pressure of her thigh against Emma’s core. In response, Emma’s grip on Regina’s hips lowered and possessively claimed her ass. Regina leaned back, arms still clasped behind Emma’s neck, and stared at Emma as their grind increased in intensity, all of their body movements in synch with the music and with each other. Emma held Regina’s gaze, her lips slightly and invitingly parted.

Message received, Regina noted to herself.

“Regina...” Emma started, only to be silenced by a searing and insistent kiss. Not caught off guard for long, Emma slid her tongue across Regina’s open lips causing a moan of pure pleasure to rise in Regina’s throat.

When Regina finally released Emma’s lips she took her hands in her own and stared at Emma unabashed lust. With an eyebrow raised in invitation Regina purred, “Miss Swan, I do believe its time you took me home.”

“As you wish, Madam Mayor,” Emma’s eyes twinkled as she pulled Regina closer with her left arm and with a twirl of her right they disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

Show Me

Still locked together, Regina and Emma materialized in Regina’s bedroom. As Emma took in the surroundings as Regina flicked her wrist and the lighting took on a soft, low lit glow.

“Regina, I...” Regina silenced Emma with two fingers pressed to her lips.

“Emma, honey. Enough talking,” she smiled, “show me.”

Emma moaned, thinking that was the sexiest come on she’d ever heard or even ever heard of. She manoeuvred Regina toward her sumptuous king-sized bed. Regina felt the back of her knees connect with the mattress but Emma didn’t let her fall. Holding Regina firmly around her waist, Emma dipped her head to Regina’s neck and inhaled her scent: cinnamon, with an undertone of chocolate. She kissed and bit Regina’s neck and shoulders as she unbuttoned her blouse and more exquisite shoulder was exposed with the release of each button. 

Regina sighed and Emma continued kissing her throat and shoulders as she pulled off Regina’s blouse. Emma slid her hand up Regina’s back and deftly unclasped her bra. As the bra fell away Emma pulled back to gaze at Regina’s body trying to take in every sensation at once with her eyes. It wasn’t nearly enough. Emma smiled at the ruined skirt as she gently unzipped it. As the bra and skirt finally fell to the floor Emma took Regina in her arms and rolled them both onto Regina’s bed. 

The feel of Regina’s body underneath Emma’s was almost overwhelming and she roughly claimed Regina’s lips, kissing her deeply and hungrily. A hunger Regina answered equally, thrusting her tongue into Emma’s mouth and exploring, tasting. The kiss caused Emma a rush of warmth between her legs. She was desperate to bring Regina as much pleasure as she could bear and to hear her name on Regina’s tongue.

Emma kicked off her boots and broke contact with Regina just long enough to wriggle out of her jeans. She immediately returned to Regina’s lips. With her right hand she traced Regina’s curves while she slid her left under her ass. Regina’s legs parted as Emma squeezed her cheek and Emma pressed her thigh against Regina’s heat feeling her desire through the silk of her panties. Emma moved her lips down, tasting Regina’s neck, circling her left breast with her tongue and then doing the same to Regina’s right breast.

“Emma, please. I need you inside me,” Regina begged, her voice husky and sweet.

With a surge of her already pumping adrenaline Emma ripped Regina’s panties away and replaced them with her hand. Finding Regina slick with desire, she slid two fingers inside her and felt Regina’s hips buck under her own. Emma worked her mouth in time with her fingers as she stroked Regina and sucked and teased her nipples. As she felt Regina’s walls tighten around her fingers she slowed the pace of her thrusts wanting to draw out Regina’s pleasure. Regina was close and she ground herself against Emma’s hand, her nails digging through Emma’s shirt and into her back. Knowing Regina needed release, Emma slid a third finger inside her and reached to press them all against Regina’s g-spot. Regina moaned loudly and wrapped her leg around Emma’s waist as she came hard on Emma’s fingers. Emma slowed her motions even more, lengthening Regina’s orgasm, joy coursing through her as Regina screamed her name.

Emma carefully withdrew herself from Regina’s embrace and slid off her shirt and tank top. She removed Regina’s remaining item of clothing: one rather tenacious stiletto. Pulling down the soft duvet she wrapped herself around Regina and nestled the brunette under her arm.

“Emma,” Regina gasped, “that was amazing! I...” Emma pressed two fingers pressed to Regina’s lips.

“Who said I was finished?” she smiled and with that Emma crawled down Regina’s body trailing kisses and nips, her fingers still at Regina’s lips. When Emma reached Regina’s bellybutton she circled it with her tongue. First in one direction then, even more slowly, the other as Regina moaned in pleasure and pulled at Emma’s hair. 

Emma proceeded lower with her tongue moving slowly through Regina’s closely trimmed hair. Emma lingered over Regina’s clit, breathing in her arousal. Using her tongue she parted Regina’s folds, dragging her tongue to Regina’s center and back to her clit. Regina moaned again, her hips pushing against Emma’s mouth as her grip on Emma’s hair tightened.

Encouraged, Emma massaged Regina’s breasts while her tongue continued to firmly lick her cunt. Regina’s cries and moans were increasing and they turned Emma on in ways she’d never known. She plunged her tongue into Regina as she squeezed and twisted the older woman’s nipples.

“Emma, please don’t stop!” Regina pleaded. Emma had no intention of stopping as she twirled her tongue inside Regina and Regina pushed Emma’s face deeper against her. Regina bucked and shuddered as her orgasm crested and Emma stayed inside her until she felt Regina’s grip on her head relax.

Only then did Emma slide her tongue up next Regina’s clit. “Maybe just one more,” she teased just enough for Regina to hear.

“Emma, you’ll break me.”

“Never, your majesty, but I do have more to show you.”

Emma circled Regina’s clit with her tongue encouraging Regina to relax and enjoy the attention. She slid her hands under Regina’s ass and palmed her cheeks, amazed to be squeezing the firm, rounded muscles that she’d previously only admired under cover of fabric.

Emma began to gently slide her tongue over Regina’s hard and sensitive clit, never fully disengaging yet not pushing too hard for Regina to bear. As Regina began to moan again, she slid her tongue into her and returned it to her clit to coat Regina with her own wetness. Emma leaned in and added to the pressure her tongue was applying. Regina’s hands returned to Emma’s head, holding on as Emma increased the pace of her tongue across Regina’s clit.

Through her moans Regina heard Emma say, “Come for me baby.” And she did, in a swelling, rolling, electric orgasm that Regina felt across every inch of her body. A hard, long orgasm that left her breathless and in tears. 

Emma quickly returned to eye level and folded Regina into her arms. Softly kissing her forehead, Emma murmured, “You are so beautiful. You are magnificent. I can’t believe that I’m holding you like this.”

“Emma, I don’t deserve you.” 

“Regina, we both deserve to be happy.” Emma smiled softly wiping Regina’s tears away as she kissed Regina again.

Regina could feel sleep overtaking her. She’d never felt so exposed and yet so safe. Maybe she really could have her own happy ending.

“Stay,” she managed before falling asleep in Emma’s embrace. 

As she gazed at her sleeping lover, Emma knew that her misgivings were resolved and that she was already in over her head where Regina was concerned. Before she joined Regina in sleep it occurred to Emma that Snow probably hadn’t expected girls’ night to go quite so well.

New Favourite Things

As Emma awoke, she found herself wrapped around Regina who was still sleeping. She was so beautiful, thought Emma. Regina was holding Emma’s hand and smiling peacefully in her sleep. Waking up like this with Regina might be her new favourite thing Emma mused. She quickly updated that thought though, realizing that making love with Regina was her number one new favourite thing! Wow, she thought, do I love her? Emma was certain that what happened last night was more than tequila-fueled sex. At least it was for her. Was it for Regina?

Lying there together Emma could feel her arousal growing. Pulling Regina even closer, she softly kissed her neck and inhaled her cinnamon chocolate scent, mixed this morning with a saltiness from the previous night’s activities.

Waking, Regina moaned and stretched in response, releasing Emma’s hand as she turned to face her, “Good morning.” She said looking up at Emma. 

Emma was so filled with emotion, she had trouble replying. “Uh, hi,” she said shyly.

Regina slid her hand to Emma’s cheek, gently stroking it, her eyes focused on Emma’s. “Emma is everything alright? You don’t regret this, do you?”

“No, I couldn’t possibly,” Emma started, “Regina, I’m so happy right now. Honestly, it’s a little terrifying.” 

Regina nodded, her eyes warm and sparkling. “I’m sure that there must be something I can do to calm you...” she said leaning in to kiss Emma. The kiss was slow and firm and it really did calm Emma as she responded in kind, reaching to caress Regina as Regina buried her fingers in Emma’s hair. The kiss continued, deepening until both women were panting.

Regina was the first to pull away, “I have to have you Emma, right now.” 

Emma nodded, knowing that she was more than ready. Her nipples were hard and erect against Regina and cunt was already throbbing and wet.

Regina smiled again in a positively beguiling way. “There are so many things I want to do with you, that I want to do to you Miss Swan. It’s hard to know where to begin,” she purred, biting Emma’s neck causing a sharp intake breath from Emma as her clit unmistakably jumped at the sound of Regina’s sexy, husky voice.

“Oh god Regina, fuck me. Please.”

“As you wish lover,” Regina replied sliding two fingers inside Emma who immediately arched her back to receive them. Regina gasped in appreciation at the sight and feel of Emma on her back beneath her. She’d simply never seen anything more beautiful. 

“Emma, you’re breathtaking,” Regina leaned in and braced herself on one arm above Emma as she pumped her fingers in and out of Emma’s hot and dripping pussy. They moved together, Regina’s pace matching Emma’s as the blonde rocked her hips against Regina’s fingers. Regina tore her eyes away from Emma’s ecstasy-filled face and drew a nipple into her mouth. Emma moaned in pleasure, grabbing Regina’s back. Never breaking the rhythm of her fingers fucking Emma she sucked and nipped her swollen nipples, trailing her tongue across Emma’s sternum as she moved between her highly responsive breasts.

Emma was moaning louder and Regina was ferociously turned on, the only thing that mattered was bringing Emma to an intense climax. Regina increased the force of her thrusts, pounding Emma’s cunt, the sound of her fingers sliding in and out almost drowning out Emma’s moans. Regina felt Emma’s walls tightening around her fingers. She raised her head to Emma’s face thrown back against the pillows, “Emma, look at me. Let me see you come.”

As Emma’s orgasm began to take hold of her body she opened eyes to see Regina’s intent upon her. As the waves of pleasure washed over her, Regina held her fingers against Emma’s sensitive spot, her eyes never breaking contact. The connection was the most intimate thing Regina had ever experienced and she knew in that moment that she’d never feel this enmeshed with another lover.

As her orgasm finally subsided, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina’s neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss after which it was Emma’s turn to wiggle under Regina’s arm as Regina withdrew her hand from between Emma’s legs. She kissed the top of Emma’s head and pulled her closer. How could she have ever wished Emma ill? Why had they ever fought? All she wanted now was the chance to love her and protect her and know everything about her. And yes, it all really was a bit terrifying.

“Emma, do you have anywhere to be this morning?” Regina asked.

“Not really, I guess,” Emma smiled. “One of us will have to pick up Henry before too long though. And we’ll need to reclaim our cars.”

“Hmm,” Regina considered, “about that. Do you think Snow and Charming would mind keeping Henry for a little longer today?”

“I’m sure they’ll be happy to but they will be curious,” Emma noted.

“Well,” Regina smiled, “I have a proposal. You call your parents and arrange for them to keep Henry for the day and invite them all back here for dinner. Let me take care of the vehicles. Then you and I can have some more time together because I’m not ready to let go of you and I need more of this,” squeezing Emma against her for emphasis, “we probably also really need to talk about what our new um, ‘activities’, mean for us.”

Emma nodded. “As long as there are some further ‘activities’, I accept your proposal”

Morning Activities

Regina made her way to her spacious master bathroom to give Emma a little privacy while she made arrangements with her parents. Regina felt so happy, she was almost giggling, really, giggling! How could this happiness have been right in front of her all this time? She reached into the shower and turned it on thinking to relax in the hot steam.

The hot water and steam was delightful. And Regina congratulated herself, not for the first time on how pleased she was to have installed two shower heads in the generous walk-in. As the shower filled up with steam Regina heard the bathroom door open.

“Would you like some company?” Emma called.

“More than anything,” Regina replied, sliding open the shower door.

Emma’s mouth dropped open as she took in the sight of a wet, glistening Regina who turned encouragingly to face her.

“Don’t make me wait Emma.” 

Emma was swiftly in the shower, her momentum pressing Regina’s back to the warming tiles as she kissed Regina with lust and abandon. The hot water and spray danced on their skin as their hands explored every inch of their twined bodies.

Without further words each reached for the other as fingers parted folds and legs spread for balance. Stroking each other, they moaned together lathering each other’s clits with their silky wetness. 

“Emma, you’re so wonderful. I’m so close baby.” 

“Me too, don’t stop.” Emma replied as they pushed each other over the edge. Holding each other as legs buckled and warmth and passion radiated through them.

...

The rest of the shower was pretty nice too, Emma thought as she sipped a fresh brewed coffee Regina had made for her when she came downstairs. She couldn’t imagine a more perfect way to satisfy her desire to explore every inch and nuance of Regina’s body than the slow and thorough washing she had given her. Emerging from the shower she smiled at the silk pyjamas laid out neatly on the bed for her.

Regina, for her part was happily humming in the kitchen, putting together a light breakfast for Emma. She hadn’t had anyone but Henry in the house for so long. She was enjoying pulling together some items for the bagels she was toasting as much as she would have enjoyed preparing a five course meal. 

Emma smiled into her coffee as she watched Regina bustle about the kitchen. Somehow her silk pyjamas were both loose and curve hugging. Was it foolish to want more of this kind of intimacy with Regina? Was it all too soon? Was it even real? Less than a day ago she’d been certain girls’ night out would last all of an hour and now. Now, her thoughts were really running ahead of herself. But watching Regina, maybe she wasn’t the only one with racing thoughts.

Regina slid in next to her at the breakfast bar, wrapping an ankle around the high stool legs as she settled in and passed a plate to Emma. 

“I hope that you like lox and cream cheese,” Regina commented.

“It’s delicious Regina,” Emma responded. “I’m more than a bit ravenous at this point.”

“It’s probably a good thing that your hunger extends to actual food,” Regina teased.

“Oh wow,” Emma breathed, “don’t tease me like that. I could jump you again right here.”

Regina blushed, “Not that I would stop you. However, we probably should talk about what all this means. So, eat up. One way or another, you’re going to need your strength Miss Swan because this, us, being a one night stand is the furthest thing from my mind and I need to know what you want.”

“Agreed,” smiled Emma, “whatever this is, one night, albeit one amazing, unforgettable night, is definitely not enough!”

“I’m so happy and relieved to hear you say that Emma, I just,” Regina halted, “I want more, I want you so much. This all feels like it both came out of nowhere and yet also from somewhere deep and real.”

Emma reached her hand across the counter to wrap around Regina’s, “I think I know exactly how you feel, and I’m scared too.”

“Come sit on the couch with me,” Regina suggested, leading them both to the comfortable living room. With a twist of her wrist the fireplace roared to life and Regina folded Emma into an embrace.

“Emma, you’re the most challenging person I know. And that’s a good thing. I meant what I said last night, I admire your spirit and your sense of what’s right and fair. And I just know that, in addition to being sexy as hell, you’re good for me. I’d like the chance to be good for you too.”

Such beautiful words, such a gloriously beautiful woman, so tender and so dauntingly powerful, Emma marvelled. Being with Regina Mills really was a more intense and powerful experience than she had ever imagined possible.

“Regina,” Emma gulped, “believe me when I tell you that I find you utterly captivating. We already share a son, and now I want to share everything with you. I want to be your girlfriend and I want you to be mine.”

Emma waited nervously, maybe that was too much, too fast. Emma didn’t want to think so but...

“Yes darling, I want that too. Let’s be girlfriends!” and she leaned into Emma to seal the joyful declaration with a kiss. It was full and deep and tingle-inducing. They both agreed later that it was an especially tremendous kiss. Full of happiness, desire, and promise of much more.

Regina had never been happier and feeling of Emma beside her was overwhelmingly arousing. Staying with the kiss, she swung a leg over her lover’s lap and straddled her. 

“You are my lover now,” she playfully growled, “I think I’ll show you just how lucky you are to be in that position.” Emma gasped as Regina ripped open the top of the borrowed pajamas.

Regina’s mouth was immediately at Emma’s breasts, nipping their fullness and licking between the nipples that she pulled on hard with her mouth and hands.

“Regina, fuck...” Emma groaned in pleasure. Encouraged, Regina slid to the floor in front of Emma dragging her pyjama bottoms off as she resettled at Emma’s feet. The sight of Emma naked and spread for her was astoundingly beautiful and intimate. Regina breathed it all in, memorizing the details of the glistening of her labia, the rise and fall of Emma’s breasts and the desire in her emerald eyes.

Regina grabbed Emma’s left thigh and draped Emma’s leg across her back as she reached behind to pull Emma forward on the couch. Stealing a glance at the expanse of Emma Swan naked above her she leaned forward and slid her tongue slowly from the entrance to Emma’s vagina to her clit causing Emma to moan deeply and clutch the couch cushions. Encouraged, Regina repeated the gesture with the full flat of her tongue. Emma was so gratifyingly wet, Regina could feel her own wetness pooling. She stayed focused on Emma, narrowing her tongue and circling Emma’s clit, first one direction, then the other, over and over until Emma was moaning with abandon and Regina’s ears were on fire. As she finally passed her tongue across Emma’s clit she slid two fingers inside her causing Emma to scream her name. Emma’s voice set off tremors of desire inside Regina and she briefly wondered whether she herself would come fucking Emma like this. Emma was shaking now, grabbing Regina’s hair and holding her mouth against her clit. Regina increased the pressure of her tongue on Emma’s hard slippery clit as she curled her fingers forward inside her lover. Emma’s entire body seized and jerked in a thunderous orgasm as Emma pulled Regina’s hair and her leg tightened across Regina’s back. Regina had just enough room to move her tongue down and lap up Emma’s juices as she slid her fingers from Emma’s swollen pussy.

They stayed that way for several minutes as Emma drifted on the aftershocks of her orgasm and Regina idly licked and kissed her thighs and folds.

“Regina, please come back up here with me.” Emma called. So Regina gathered herself and climbed back on the couch, wrapping herself around a naked Emma. A soft blanket magically appeared and Regina draped it over their bodies, kissing Emma’s head as she did so.

“Regina,” Emma started, her eyes seeking Regina’s, “I want you to know that nobody has ever made me feel like this before. No one has ever given me so much pleasure or caused me to feel so completely unguarded.”

“Oh Emma,” Regina soothed as she caressed Emma’s back under the blanket, “I adore you and I think I know what privilege it is to be with you like this. All I want is to please you and share more of this extraordinary connection with you.”

That was more than enough for Emma, she craned her neck to kiss Regina and Regina shuffled down underneath her for better contact with Emma’s soft lips. Emma felt so good on top of her. So very naked and warm. A moan escaped Regina’s lips through the kiss.

“And how exactly do I make you feel Madam Mayor?” Emma teasingly inquired.

“Like if you don’t fuck me right now, I’ll explode.” Regina gasped.

“Regina such language...” Emma smiled as she moved to kiss Regina’s beautiful throat.

“Emma, don’t tease me. Take me. Now. Please,” Regina was somehow commanding and pleading simultaneously and Emma was gone! She pushed Regina’s pyjamas to her ankles and her legs apart and roughly grazed a firm nipple with her teeth through her silky top. Regina bucked in response and ground her cunt against Emma’s hand.

“Oh lover, you’re so wet,” Emma purred between mouthfuls of Regina’s silk-clad breasts.

Regina couldn’t agree or disagree, she had lost the ability to make words. So she nodded and groaned and scratched her nails down Emma’s back causing Emma to growl, which just made Regina even wetter.

Emma shifted on top of Regina and seized her in a deep and hungry kiss, wrapping her arm under Regina and tilting her hip to allow her hand full entrance.

With a searing look into Regina’s dark eyes, Emma said, “Regina, I’m going to fuck you so hard, you may have to get rid of this couch. Tell me you want this.”

Regina nodded and reached for Emma pulling their lips back together, freeing an ankle from her crumpled pants and spreading her legs wide for whatever Emma wanted to do to her.

“You are mine,” Emma growled as she thrust two fingers deeply into Regina’s dripping pussy causing Regina to just as deeply moan. Emma drove her fingers in and out of Regina firmly but with nuance: straight in, curling inside, straight out. Over and over as she watched Regina’s desire play out across her face, eyes firmly closed, hips matching Emma’s rhythm. God, she was beautiful, Emma thought. Seeing her like this, making her like this, Emma was reverential. The blanket was long gone.

She slid a third finger in and Regina moaned her name and Emma’s body crackled with heat. She didn’t alter her pace or motion as Regina accommodated the additional fullness. Emma was truly pounding Regina as the sweat of her exertions dripped unto Regina’s throat. Regina managed to open her eyes and saw the desire and concentration in Emma as she balanced above her. Emma was glorious in charge like this and Regina ejaculated on Emma’s thrusting hand.

“Emma, don’t stop,” she gasped.

Emma brought her thumb in contact with Regina’s clit and within three more stokes Regina screamed in pleasure as her body convulsed around Emma’s fingers, finally stilling their motion. While she couldn’t yet withdraw her hand, Emma collapsed on top of Regina and they lay together utterly spent.

“Emma,” Regina sighed, “can you take us back to bed? I can barely move.”

Emma smiled and freed an arm to magically transport them back upstairs where they materialized still entwined in Regina’s bed.

Persuasion

“Regina, honey,” Emma queried as she gently withdrew her fingers, “did I hurt you, are you okay?”

“No, of course not darling,” Regina smiled, “I’m fine. That was extraordinary and now I just want to luxuriate in the feel of you around me.”

“I’m more than happy to oblige. I could stay here like this forever,” she sighed.

Regina leaned in and kissed Emma again, there really wouldn’t ever be enough of kissing Emma, feeling Emma, inhaling Emma. It felt like Emma had suffused her body and soul.

Emma had no reservations about returning the kiss. If it wasn’t for the occasional need for oxygen, Emma would have happily kissed Regina until the townspeople sent out search parties.

“Regina,” Emma started, “Are you ready to tell people about us?”

Regina sat up a bit, smiling at Emma. “Do you really think we can hide this?”

“There is that,” Emma agreed.

“So, then this is not really a conversation about telling people but how we want to tell them.”

“Well, my parents are bringing Henry here for dinner in just a few hours, I guess they’ll be the first.”

“That only seems right,” Regina agreed, “I don’t mind telling you that risking Snow White’s judgement or Henry’s disapproval has me more than a little concerned.”

“Regina, honey,” Emma soothed, “my mother is the one who suggested last night so she might be more open to this than we imagine. And Henry loves us both, I’m sure he will be happy that we’re happy.”

“I really hope you’re right,” Regina replied.

“Regina, even if I’m wrong, we’ll change their minds,” Emma asserted, pulling her closer. “It’s settled then, we don’t have anything to worry about. Our happiness will be the ultimate persuader.” And she laid down a trail of kisses from Regina’s collarbone to her lips.

“Well, I’m certainly persuaded,” Regina replied between kisses.

“Regina?” Emma murmured.

“Yes dear?” 

“How do you still have any clothes on?” 

“I would be happy to be relieved of them,” Regina smiled, more than a little suggestively.

“That I can do,” Emma said as she swiftly disrobed her. Their complete nudity was thrilling. They each drank in the sight of the other.

Regina traced her fingers down the outline of Emma’s curves, marvelling at the fullness of her hips. Emma licked and sucked Regina’s throat and collarbones, quickly realizing that this area was hardwired to Regina’s cunt. Regina moaned in appreciation and Emma reached for her ass, turning Regina so that Emma was spooning her. Sliding her foot between Regina’s legs she eased her knee upward to spread the brunette so that Emma was bearing her weight and slightly under Regina. 

“Emma,” Regina sighed, “You are making me crazy.”

“Making you crazy?,” Emma forcefully whispered, “the sight of you makes me crazy. The feel of you makes me crazy. I can’t get enough of you. I need to make you scream, I need you to come for me.” 

“I’m yours,” Regina moaned.

With one arm under Regina’s shoulder and the other completely free to wrap around her front Emma began to stroke Regina’s clit as she nipped and sucked her neck. Regina’s body thrummed against the contact as her breathing grew ragged and Emma added a firm hand on her hardened nipple.

Regina was completely enveloped by Emma’s lovemaking: the fiery kisses and bites, her tugs on Regina’s swollen nipple, and Emma’s ever-present fingers against her almost painfully hard clit. Regina shuddered with pleasure as Emma synchronized the timing of her movements. She arched her back as she screamed Emma’s name.

“Emma, my god! Fuck me now baby, now!” 

Emma responded by sliding her hand downward and plunging two fingers into Regina’s open cunt as her bottom hand left Regina’s nipple to brace her weight above Regina’s writhing body. 

“More, baby,” Regina growled, “Fill me!”

Emma adjusted and slid three fingers inside Regina, moaning herself at the delight of Regina’s rigid wetness. She lowered her head and bathed Regina’s previously neglected nipple with her tongue causing a series of moans to escape a nearly breathless Regina.

“More Emma,” she cried, “I need more.”

Emma’s own pussy jumped at the command and Emma felt her own juices sliding down her thigh. She couldn’t believe how completely fucking turned on she was as she added a fourth finger to her penetration of Regina. 

“Yes, like that baby, fuck me,” Regina husked as she widened her legs, offering all of her depths to Emma.

Emma had never felt Regina so open and so wet and she grabbed Regina’s lower lip between her teeth, tugging as she firmly slid her fingers in and out. Regina took every thrust and ground her hips to fuck Emma’s fingers. Emma knew Regina needed to come and she coated her thumb in Regina’s wetness. As she added a flick of Regina’s clit to the rhythmic penetrations she covered Regina’s mouth with a hot, full kiss.

Surrounded by Emma, filled by Emma, Regina came in waves, her orgasm started deep inside her and finished on her clit as Emma slowed her movements to prolong Regina’s pleasure. Eventually, Regina rolled back into a spooning position, not wanting to lose the feeling of Emma wrapped around her.

We Really Have to Get Out of Bed

Emma also didn’t want to let go and held her lover close, burying her face in Regina’s hair, humming with happiness. 

Regina was spent. She’d never been so thoroughly fucked in her life and yet she knew that she’d soon want more.

They lay entwined for almost an hour. Luxuriating in the feel of skin on skin, they lovingly massaged and caressed each other as they made plans for the day. Regina wanted to pull out all the stops for dinner but Emma convinced her that Henry would enjoy pizza most of all.

“Alright, but one of us will have to go out and grab a few groceries,” Regina instructed. “I doubt that we can do it together without canoodling like teenagers.”

“Canoodling?” Emma giggled, “Just how old are you Regina?” she teased as she kissed Regina and pulled her closer.

“Well, I suppose there’s no point in not telling you,” Regina rolled her eyes, “I’m 53 if you include the 28 years we didn’t age in Storybrooke. Perhaps you feel that I’m too old for you Miss Swan?” she queried, eyebrow raised in challenge.

“Not all your highness,” Emma smiled as she licked Regina’s shoulder. “I’d say that you are a very young 53 and that spending time with me will only enhance your youthful vigor.”

Regina moaned in reply but managed to pull away and fix Emma with a searching eyes.

“You know, don’t you, that I deeply regret everything that I did to your family and to my people? Over the years, after Henry came, I tried very hard to give everyone a good life. I wish...” Emma interrupted her with a gentle kiss as she clasped Regina’s hands.

“Regina,” she smiled, “I know that what you did then, you would never do now. You were so alone and heartbroken... but when I see how you love Henry, what a great kid he is, I know that’s your doing. I’m so grateful that you are his mother. Anyone who can love a child so well has to be a good person.”

Regina smiled and softly cried against Emma’s chest, “I really don’t deserve you Emma. You or Henry.”

Emma lifted Regina’s chin, bringing the their eyes together and their lips closer. “I simply don’t believe that Regina. You once told Henry that you weren’t very good at loving people.” Regina’s eyes widened in recognition.

“Yes, honey, he told me about that some time ago,” Emma smiled, “And while that was a brave thing to tell him under the circumstances, I’m betting with all my heart that it isn’t true anymore. You are exceptional in your love for Henry and I think that you’ll be pretty darn good at loving me too,” Emma encouraged as she wiped away Regina’s tears.

Regina smiled, Emma’s faith was as assuring as it was arousing. “Only ‘pretty good’ at loving you?” she repeated. “You know, Miss Swan, I set very high standards for myself in all my endeavours.” Regina turned over Emma’s hands to kiss her wrists.

Emma could feel her pulse quicken, “I thought that you wanted me to go get some groceries...”

“Later,” Regina growled against Emma’s lips as she pushed her tongue inside and swirled it around Emma’s. She pulled Emma fully on top of her and releasing her lips pushed Emma back against her crooked thigh. “Now, now I’m going to watch you come,” she stated darkly as she slid her hand under and between Emma’s thighs.

Emma was wet and wetter still as she looked into Regina’s smouldering chocolate eyes. Regina was quickly inside her, two fingers, with the rest of her hand splayed front to back across Emma’s cunt. 

“Ride my hand,” Regina commanded. And Emma groaned as she began to rock against Regina’s fingers, every thrust of her hips deepening Regina’s reach. Regina’s stomach was soon slick with Emma’s desire, her ears ringing with Emma’s moans and cries, her eyes overwhelmed with Emma’s beauty in her abandon. Regina felt her pussy clench as Emma grabbed her own breasts and began to massage her nipples. Her hand was cramping under Emma’s weight but Regina was mesmerized.

“Yes, Emma,” she husked, “show me how it feels baby.”

Emma groaned at the sound of Regina’s velvet voice and pinched her nipples roughly as she rocked against Regina’s hand. “Fuuuuck,” she moaned as her orgasm finally broke and she collapsed on top of Regina who wrapped her tightly in her arms. Regina could hardly believe the joy and passion coursing through her. Nothing and no one had ever felt like this. Emma really was her savior she sighed.

“You have no idea how fiercely I want you Emma. I’ll give you everything.” 

Emma smiled as she panted against Regina, slowly regaining breath as her body pulsed with the aftershocks of yet another exquisite orgasm. She whispered against Regina’s shoulder, “You are my queen Regina. I choose you.” 

And Regina teared up again, this time with a smile. “Emma, honey,” she said as she kissed the younger woman’s forehead, “we really do have to get out of bed.”

Afternoon Delights

Getting up and out of Regina’s bed had been the most pleasantly difficult thing she’d ever done. Emma smiled to herself as browsed the grocery aisles. Every touch and casual brush of their bodies caused shivers of delight and longing for Emma. She had to quickly pull on her jeans and tank top almost in an effort to protect herself from the lure of Regina. When she finally left the house she was amused to notice that her trusty bug was conveniently parked in front of Regina’s house with Regina’s Mercedes tucked in behind it. She slid in behind the wheel in appreciation of the conveniences of magic.

Regina was busy making dough and Emma wanted to get back before it finished rising. Who knows what activities they might be able to squeeze in before her family arrived? Emma quickly selected pizza pepperoni and prosciutto, a smoked mozzarella, and some fresh mushrooms and garlic. She breezed through the cashier only slowed briefly by everyday Storybrooke small town small talk as she made her way out of the store. As Sheriff, it was her job to know everyone in town after all. 

Emma jumped back I nto her car and made a beeline to the mayoral mansion. She paused at the door, should she knock? She was expected but, except for last night’s magical transport, she’d always knocked. As Emma pondered, the door opened and Regina gently pulled her inside. 

“Emma, honey, we’re on a bit of a schedule here,” she smiled.

“I know. It’s silly but I wasn’t sure if I should knock or walk in,” Emma acknowledged.

“Well, let’s settle this quandary right now,” Regina said as she held out her palm and a golden key materialized. “You shouldn’t have any further struggles.” Regina turned over her hand and held the key between her thumb and index finger dangling it for Emma.

Emma received the key with a shy smile.

“Emma, I want you here and you can enter at any time. I hope that you’ll use this key often.”

Emma pulled Regina in for a passionate kiss as she managed to maintain her grip on the the bag of groceries. As Regina ended the kiss she snatched the bag and beckoned Emma to the kitchen. Emma followed openly enjoying the sway of Regina’s hips.

“Now darling,” Regina intoned as she set down the bag and began preparing the ingredients, “I want you to head upstairs and clean up. I think you smell delicious but perhaps a bit too much like sex for this family dinner.”

Emma blushed in recognition.

“The bath is already drawn for you and I’ve laid out some clothes -“

“Regina, as lovely as your clothes are, won’t I look silly wearing them?”

“As I was saying,” she tutted, “I’ve laid out some clothes that I transported from your apartment. I was just amusing myself as the dough rose,” she smiled and kissed Emma quickly.

“Let me finish getting everything ready here and maybe I’ll have a chance to join you,” she said with blatantly suggestive eyebrow raise.

“Yes, ma’am!” Emma enthused, returning Regina’s quick kiss, and bounding upstairs.

True to her word, Regina had laid out one of Emma’s pairs of black skinny jeans, a sheer tank top, a thin sweater. Emma didn’t recognize the emerald green silk bra and panty set but they looked like they would fit. Leave it to Regina to attend to the details she thought.

Pulling off her clothes, she walked to the bathroom and found the massive soaker tub full of foamy, steaming water. Emma was more of a shower person but the water looked inviting and smelled appealingly of cinnamon with a hint of vanilla. Emma slid into the bath and sighed as the heat warmed her body.

As she was settling in, Regina entered. “Well, Emma, you look positively delicious in my tub.”

“It is very comfortable in here, quite roomy really. Can I convince you to join me?”

“Dear, I don’t think that you could convince me not to,” Regina replied as she pulled off her blouse and wiggled out of her leggings. Sliding out of her bra and panties, she smiled at Emma who was not shy about enjoying the view.

“Emma, would you mind moving forward just a bit?”

Regina dipped a foot in behind Emma, followed by another and adroitly lowered herself behind her spectacular lover. As she folded herself around Emma, she shook her head in amazement that this beautiful woman was now her girlfriend! She could pinch herself but it was more gratifying to pinch, or rather nip, Emma instead. She brushed away Emma’s hair from her neck and leaned in to do just that.

“Regina?” Emma moaned, “Is the goal here to clean up or do you have another agenda?”

“Hmm?” Regina replied from her position on Emma’s neck.

“I’m not opposed to multiple agendas, don’t get me wrong,” Emma continued, “but maybe a hickey isn’t the strongest starting point to the next stage of our day?”

“Oh, alright,” Regina grudgingly released her lips from Emma’s neck, “I’ll be responsible. I suppose that I could be helpful instead of distracting and return the favour you offered me in the shower this morning. I would love to wash you up honey.”

Emma shivered at the thought and nodded her agreement.

Regina reached the adjacent windowsill and pulled down a sponge. She wet the sponge and squeezed it out over Emma’s hair. When Emma’s hair was nice and wet, Regina begin to massage in some shampoo. Regina’s fingers were heaven on Emma’s scalp; first scratching her nails across her head then rubbing them slowly through her long blonde hair. Emma thought the whole experience was about the most sensual thing that had ever happened to her and she was having trouble remembering why they weren’t already making love. She groaned with pleasure as Regina’s thumbs pressed along the back of her neck.

Regina was having similar difficulty staying on task and Emma’s groans were not helping as she felt the release of her thicker juices in the warm water. Focus Regina, focus, she implored herself. She reluctantly piled Emma’s hair on her head and prepared the sponge with soap. She gently and thoroughly soaped Emma’s body, getting everywhere she could reach, her cunt making contact with Emma’s ass as she reached around to soap her torso.

“God, Regina,” Emma moaned. 

That was it for Regina. She scrambled over Emma and slid on top of her, sloshing bath water as her hand reached between Emma’s open legs. Emma was slick with desire and Regina seized her mouth as she slid two fingers into her pussy. Rather than thrusting, Regina sealed her hand against Emma’s cunt and used a scissoring motion inside her, repeatedly hitting her walls front and back, causing Emma to moan against Regina’s insistent kisses. Emma gripped the sides of the tub to keep from sliding under, lifting her breasts out of the water as she gained purchase. Regina audibly gasped at the sight of Emma’s glistening and erect nipples, immediately sucking first one and then the other into her mouth as her fingers continued to play inside Emma’s vibrating pussy. 

“Regina!” Emma wailed as the force of her climax pushed Regina’s fingers out of her altogether, bath water splashing over the sides of the tub. 

Reluctantly, Regina got out of the water to give Emma room to compose herself. Her eyes however, never left Emma even as she slid completely under and rinsed out her hair. Emma smoothly surfaced and returned Regina’s gaze with unabashed lust.

“Get over to your bed right now,” she directed. Regina had no response other than to comply.

“Regina,” Emma warned as she crossed the room, dripping and determined, “We are never going to be ready if you can’t stop being so fucking hot for just a few minutes.”

“Whatever do you mean dear,” Regina smiled as she balanced her ass on the edge of her mattress and spread her legs for Emma.

Emma dropped to her knees in front of Regina, reaching around her thighs to pull Regina’s pussy onto her mouth. Regina gasped at the complete contact, as Emma’s tongue entered her firmly and her nose bumped against her throbbing clit. Emma scooped Regina’s juices with a swirl of her tongue and lathered Regina’s clit as she inserted three fingers into her dripping entrance. 

“Emma, baby, I’m coming now,” Regina cried and she convulsed with Emma’s first thrust. Undeterred and supremely turned on, Emma continued to fuck Regina through her orgasm not letting up until she could feel another one building. Leaving Regina’s clit she continued to fuck her as she stood and wrapped her free hand around Regina’s backside, lifting her ass off the bed. Emma stared down at Regina, her shoulders holding her to the bed, arms outstretched, breasts heaving. The sight was so stunning, Regina so beautiful, Emma increased the pressure of her thrusts as Regina repeated her name in increasingly breathless tones. Regina’s walls tightened hard around Emma’s fingers, staying their progress as a powerful orgasm ripped through Regina’s body. Emma gently placed Regina back on her bed and leaned in to kiss her as she slowly withdrew her fingers and Regina shuddered with pleasure. 

“Lover,” Emma softly called, “I need you to stay here while I finish cleaning myself up or we’ll have to greet my family naked.”

Regina, eyes still closed, replied, “You’re safe from me, I can’t move.”

“Well, I’ll give you a chance to regain your strength and then you can shower while I dress.”

“Fine, just make sure I’m not in a coma out here,” she smiled.

Pizza and Persuasion

It wasn’t easy but they managed to keep their hands off each other long enough to clean up and get dressed. They moved between the bathroom and bedroom, complimenting each other and teasing but avoided outright outbreaks of passion. Emma thought Regina looked delicious in soft black pants and a clingy sweater while Regina couldn’t help but offer a preview of her plans for removing Emma’s new undergarments at the earliest appropriate moment.

They were actually on schedule when the doorbell rang. Emma was laying out the place settings and Regina was finishing off the salad and the house had a welcoming aroma.

Regina nervously grabbed Emma by the hand as she moved toward the door. Emma gave her a little squeeze back, “It’s going to be fine.”

Releasing Emma, Regina opened the door and Henry rushed in to hug her.

“Hi Mom!” he exclaimed, in quick succession Emma got the same treatment, “Hi Mom!,” he enthused as he wrapped her in an equally smashing hug.

“David, Snow,” Regina welcomed, “May I take your coats? Thank you so much for looking after Henry.”

“Regina,” Snow replied, “it was our pleasure. We love spending time with Henry,” as she walked past Regina and gave Emma a warm hug.

“How are you Emma?” Snow smiled.

“Great Mom, have you all been having a good time?” Emma replied, returning her hug.

“When do we eat?” David and Henry asked, almost in unison, and the women all chuckled.

“Well, let’s all head to the kitchen and see what’s up!” Regina encouraged. 

Emma tucked Henry under her shoulder and they all walked toward the inviting aroma.

“David, can I offer you a beer? Henry, a root beer?,” Regina offered.

“Sounds great, thank you,” said David. Henry nodded enthusiastically.

Emma opened the refrigerator and grabbed the beverages plus one for herself. After uncapping their drinks, Emma turned to Regina and Snow and asked what they would like.

“A glass of red would be lovely dear,” Regina smiled, “will you join me Snow?”

“Thanks Regina,” Snow replied. Emma poured the wine and handed them each their glasses. 

All attention was drawn to Regina as she pulled the pizza from the oven. Everyone agreed that it looked and smelled delicious. “Okay then,” Regina directed, “bring your drinks along to the dining room and let’s eat.” 

Regina cut thick slices and Emma served them as the salad bowl was passed around the table. Compliments were made to the chef as the first gooey bites were taken.

“Regina,” David commented, “You could open your own restaurant but you’d probably take a bite out of Granny’s business.”

“Granny is fortunate that I have no plans to so,” Regina replied.

“So Emma,” Snow asked, “have you and Regina spent the whole day together? What did you two get up to?”

Emma looked at Regina. Regina tilted her head in a response that indicated, “They’re your parents...”

“Well, here goes,” Emma began, “Mom, Dad, Henry,” she smiled, “Regina and I, our relationship is, um, changing we...”

“You’re in love!” Henry exclaimed as he jumped up and hugged first Regina and then Emma.

David and Snow looked at the unfolding scene from one woman to the other as Henry raced between their chairs.

“Yes Henry,” Emma continued, “Your Mom and I are in love. Though we haven’t quite said it like that to each other yet.”

“Well,” Regina interjected, “I have no qualms saying it to you now. I love you Emma Swan and I want everyone to know it.” She got up and moved to embrace her son and lover.

Emma beamed up at Regina, “I love you too, so much!” She said as Regina leaned down to kiss her. 

David was the first to speak, “Well, Henry you were right! I guess Gramma and I owe you that new gaming console.”

It was Regina and Emma’s turn to look surprised.

“What?,” said Emma, eyes wide and questioning.

“Henry Mills,” Regina declared, “explain yourself.”

“Don’t be mad Moms,” Henry pleaded, “it was obvious. And when I told Gramma, she got it too,” he said, looking over at Snow and then to his mothers. “You’re the former Evil Queen and you’re the Savior, you are each other’s happy ending or you are life long enemies. And you haven’t really been enemies in a long time now. So...”

Emma squeezed her son tighter, the kid was so smart, how did she get so lucky?

“Snow, Charming....” Regina started, “I promise, I’ve really changed. And I do love Henry and Emma, so much.” Her eyes teared at the swell of emotion inside her.

“Regina,” Snow offered softly, “we know. We’ve probably had more time to process this than you two have had. You both have our full support.”

“Wow,” Emma exhaled, “This has been a really big day. Not that I’m complaining, I couldn’t be happier. I really couldn’t,” she continued looking in turn at Henry and Regina.

“And we couldn’t be happier for the three of you!” Snow confirmed. “Now let’s dig into this delicious meal before everything gets cold.”

They all settled back to their food. Regina smiled as she looked around the room. If she hadn’t cast the curse, they wouldn’t all be here like this, she wouldn’t have Henry, she wouldn’t be with Emma. It was true that all magic has a price but it seemed equally true that some magic also paid dividends.


	2. Chapter 2: What Came Next a SwanQueen story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

Chapter 2: What Came Next: a SwanQueen story

When Regina and Emma emerged from the kitchen after tidying up from the delicious meal, they were surprised to find Snow, Charming and Henry in the front hall with their coats on. 

“What’s going on?” Regina asked, “Why is everyone leaving so quickly? I expected Henry home tonight.”

“Regina, Emma,” Snow replied for the group, “we thought that you both would enjoy a little more alone time, Monday morning will be here sooner than you think. And David has promised Henry some serious research this evening into our new video game system,” she smiled.

“Well Snow, that’s lovely but -“ Regina started.

“And we accept,” Emma finished, giving Regina a quick squeeze before she hugged their son. Regina followed suit. She couldn’t deny the wisdom and generosity of the plan. “Alright,” she agreed, “but I insist that we all have breakfast together at Granny’s tomorrow. 10 o’clock sharp, my treat.”

“Deal,” David said.

As they exchanged good bye hugs, Emma whispered, “Thanks Mom.”

And just like that the door closed and they were alone again. Emma leaned her body into Regina pushing her back against the door and seizing her in a deep and intense kiss which Regina instantly returned. They were each breathless as they pulled apart.

“I love you so much Regina Mills,” Emma said as she stared into Regina’s sparkling eyes. “The good thing about already cleaning up is that there’s no reason not to head straight upstairs,” she winked suggestively.

“You certainly live up to your legacy as a Charming, Miss Swan,” Regina smiled, “I’m positively swooning over the prospect of hot sex with you above a clean kitchen.” Emma gave Regina a deceptively chaste peck on the cheek as she took her hand and guided them both to Regina’s bedroom. 

As soon as their feet hit the warm carpet of the bedroom Emma pulled Regina’s sweater over her head. Emma gasped as she gazed at Regina’s luscious breasts which were barely contained by a chocolate-coloured silk and lace bra. Appreciating Emma’s response, Regina unfastened her pants and smoothly stepped out of them to reveal the matching panties which appeared to Emma to only vaguely contain Regina’s gorgeous ass. Regina crooked an index finger enticingly at Emma, “Do you like what you see?” she purred.

Emma nodded vigorously in affirmation, “You are smokin’ hot babe,” her hands reaching out to graze Regina’s nipples, cupping her breasts causing Regina to sigh deeply.

“Okay, my turn, let’s see if reality lives up to what I imagined when I conjured your ensemble.”

Emma smiled and unbuttoned her jeans, shimmying them down her thighs and rubbing her feet together to step out of the tight legs. When she looked up she saw that she had Regina’s full attention. In a cross-armed motion she brought her sweater and tank top over her head in one smooth gesture and stood in front of Regina, her fair white skin radiant in contrast with the dark green silk of the bra and panties.

“Emma,” Regina breathed, “my love you are truly gorgeous!” Emma couldn’t help but blush.

“Darling,” Regina’s voice had dropped, “come here now. I need to feel you!” Emma was in Regina’s arms in an instant, their hot mouths connecting as their hands sought sensitive parts through sensual fabrics. Emma ran a finger along the bottom of Regina’s panties where they bisected her cheeks and Regina rubbed her breasts against Emma’s, hardening both their nipples. Heat from their cores radiated over their bodies as their moans became frequent and their touches firmer and more insistent.

“I’m not stopping,” Emma growled.

“Nor am I, darling,” Regina husked as they fumbled to the bed, rolling as they slid their thighs against each other.

“Leave it all on, Regina,” Emma directed as she pushed the soaking fabric of Regina’s panties aside and found her lover’s entrance. Regina nodded and likewise slid her fingers beneath Emma’s underwear finding her wet and open.

Without another word and never breaking eye contact they began to fuck each other. Slowly at first, two fingers each, moving together in rhythm. Emma found that as their pleasure and pace grew she lost track of what pleasure was her fingers inside Regina and what pleasure was Regina’s fingers inside her. She’d never experienced anything like this before. Regina was equally entranced as she watched Emma’s eyes become an even deeper shade of green as her orgasm neared. Almost at the same instant they felt their orgasms crest and release as they fell back against the sheets. 

“Wow!” Emma breathed.

“Wow!” Regina agreed. “I’m speechless.”

“I’m wet,” Emma redirected.

“I noticed,” Regina arched an eyebrow. “Well, I did promise to remove those items Miss Swan...”

“I wish you would lover,” Emma encouraged.

Regina deftly straddled Emma and immediately began exploring the contours of Emma’s emerald bra with her tongue. Emma gasped as Regina grazed first one nipple and then the other with her teeth. Grazing turned into pulling, and pulling turned into sucking as Regina slid her arm behind Emma and smoothly unclasped the bra, dragging it down Emma’s stomach with her free hand. The sensations coursing through Emma intensified as the fabric was removed and Regina continued to draw Emma’s swollen nipples into her mouth. Emma groaned as Regina sucked her left breast while grabbing her right and flicking the hardened nipple. Emma was dripping wet, the pleasure of Regina’s attention was so deliciously intense. She wondered if she would come from the attention to her breasts alone.

Emma did not have long to ponder this point as Regina added a firm thigh to her attentions, rubbing it against Emma’s soaked panties. Emma moaned deeply and grabbed the back of Regina’s head mashing Regina’s lips to her breast. 

“I need you Regina,” Emma gasped.”

Regina raised her head and devoured the sight of Emma with eyes so brown they appeared black. “You are mine!” she growled as she ripped the ruined silk away from Emma’s cunt and plunged two fingers inside her. Regina immediately began thrusting her fingers as she bit down hard on Emma’s shoulder. Emma screamed in pleasure and scratched her nails across Regina’s taut back.

“More honey,” Emma moaned.

Regina’s eyes smouldered as she added a third finger to Emma’s swollen pussy resisting the urge to stroke Emma’s g-spot as she filled her. They were both enjoying the fucking too much to let Emma come right away. So she filled her as deeply and fucked her as thoroughly as she could. Emma’s hips reached for Regina’s fingers, drawing them further inside. They were both sweating now, the sounds of their lovemaking reverberating throughout the bedroom. Regina could feel Emma tightening around her fingers so she finally moved them forward against Emma’s vaginal wall and slowed her pace. Emma began a long, slow moan from deep in her throat as her orgasm extended for what felt like altered time. As her body finally relaxed Regina swept Emma into her arms and pulled the covers over their bodies. 

Quiet tears pooled on Emma’s cheeks as she recovered from her ecstasy.

“Emma, honey,” Regina murmured, “are you okay, did I hurt you?” Regina softly stroked her damp hair away from Emma’s forehead.

“I’m fine Regina,” Emma squeezed, “I’m more than fine, really. I’m just overwhelmed. I never imagined that anyone could love me like this. Truthfully, I’ve never let anyone. I’ve never given myself to a lover the way I give myself to you.”

Regina teared up upon hearing Emma’s reply. She pulled her closer. “I love you, I love you, I love you so much. If I ever trespass your boundaries or your comfort, please, you have to tell me Emma. I never want to hurt you and I know how singular our connection is. I don’t think that I really understood this kind of responsibility in love before you and I so want to deserve you.”

“You do Regina. We deserve this with each other,” Emma smiled as she pulled Regina to her for a kiss as they held each other close. 

“You really are quite gifted in the sexy removal of underwear by the way,” Emma teased.

“What can I say?” Regina smiled, “You inspire me Miss Swan.”

“Speaking of inspiration, is there anything I can do for you Madam Mayor?” Emma sighed as she peppered Regina’s throat with insistent little kisses.

“I’m certain that you’ll think of something Emma,” Regina cooed.

Emma smiled, “Now that you mention it, I do have some ideas...” She moved some pillows aside and pushed herself back firmly against the fabric covered headboard. Straightening her legs, Emma beckoned Regina to sit on her lap.

“Regina,” she continued, cupping Regina’s cheek, “I want you to leave that lovely little outfit on and show me how I make you feel,” Emma directed as she trailed her finger down Regina’s throat and between her breasts causing Regina to tremble with delight.

“Well Miss Swan,” Regina began, “I think that I’ve already mentioned that you make me crazy with desire.” As she spoke she began to run her hands across her body, accenting her own curves with her touches. She closed her eyes and imaged that her hands were Emma’s hands. Hands she wanted everywhere as she squeezed and massaged her breasts through the fabric of the bra. “I only have to think of your touch to...”

Emma reached out and softly pushed Regina’s hands aside. Regina watched as Emma slid the thin bra straps from her shoulders so that they rested against her biceps. Next, Emma folded the the lace mesh on the upper part of each cup down, exposing Regina’s already swollen nipples. 

Regina shivered in understanding and immediately took a nipple between each thumb and index finger and began to roll and squeeze them. The fantasy that this was Emma’s touch was very stimulating for Regina who began to moan and whimper. “You make me feel alive with need. Emma, you make me so wet for you,” and she moved one hand toward her cunt as she raised herself to a kneeling position widening her stance over Emma’s lap.

Emma gasped as Regina’s fingers moved aside her panties and exposed her pussy. Taking her other hand from her breast Regina leaned back and supported her weight with one arm as she dipped her fingers inside, beginning to fuck herself slowly as Emma watched. “Whenever I look at you, whenever I brush up against you, whenever you take my hand,” Regina intoned, “I just want you, I want you so much.” She was fucking herself faster now, Emma was riveted and grabbed the backs of Regina’s thighs to help her maintain her balance.

With the extra support, Regina was able to change the angle of her hand so that her palm hit her clit with each thrust as Emma held on. “Most of all, I love it when you fuck me,” she moaned as she came and breathlessly fell forward panting on top of Emma.

Emma was exhilarated by the display. She extricated herself from beneath Regina and rearranged her on the bed, lovingly sliding a pillow under her head. She was intensely turned on by all Regina had shown her. She gently unclasped Regina’s bra and pulled off her panties, the sight of Regina’s just fucked pussy was so arousing she had to bring her tongue to Regina’s juices.

“Regina,” she purred, “I don’t think I’ve told you how delicious you are.” Regina moaned as her clit jumped in reply under Emma’s tongue. Emma continued to lick and suck at Regina’s clit and labia, no rhythm or purpose really, just following the wetness and flicking her tongue over Regina’s clit periodically.

“Emma, baby,” Regina called, “are you teasing me?”

“I guess that depends,” Emma replied against her folds.

“On what?”

“On whether or not you’re ready to come again,” Emma growled, sliding an arm under Regina’s waist.

Regina moaned deeply in reply and wove her fingers into Emma’s hair.

Emma slid her tongue into Regina and spun a slow circle, tasting every bit of Regina’s essence. As she slowly withdrew it she flattened her tongue and slid it toward Regina’s rigid clit. Keeping her tongue broad she began to lick Regina’s clit in a straight up and down motion, never losing contact, wide enough to surround the hardened nerves.

Regina was lost in the sensations, moaning Emma’s name, pulling her hair. She was incoherent with lust as her hips strained against Emma’s insistent tongue. Emma could do anything she wanted to her right now Regina knew, and it would all feel exquisite. 

Emma paused and crawled up Regina’s body to kiss her passionately. Regina tasted herself on Emma and felt even more liquid pool between her thighs. 

“Are you ready?” Emma asked, “Are you ready to come Regina?”

“Yes, my love,” Regina smiled, “I’m ready.”

Her eyes not leaving Regina’s, Emma wrapped an arm around her lover’s waist and placed her dominant hand back between Regina’s open thighs. She dipped one finger at a time in Regina’s juices coating her hand, her thumb lastly. As she moved her thumb to Regina’s clit, she slide her first two fingers inside Regina. Regina arched her back, moving her hips forward to receive Emma’s fingers. Stretching her hand Emma used her pinkie to graze and stroke Regina’s rear entrance, Regina gasped at the sensation. 

The completeness of the contact was so hot, Regina wanted Emma everywhere. Grabbing her own breasts she moaned Emma’s name, “Fuck me baby,” she cried. And Emma did. Over and over thrusting inside Regina again and again until her lover’s whole body shook and she clenched her legs together on Emma’s hand as a tremendous orgasm ripped through her body.

Emma slowly folded a spent Regina unto her into chest. As they lay there recovering, Emma thought about everything that had happened for them in the last 24 hours. Extraordinary! It was like all the pieces of her life had just arranged themselves into this amazing new reality. When she finally knew Regina wanted her - she recalled the image of Regina striding toward her on the dance floor in her ripped skirt - everything just made sense. Of course she loved Regina! She and Henry and Regina were meant to be a family. Even Snow White and Prince Charming could see that and Henry, Henry had known all along! 

“Regina, honey,” Emma murmured as she kissed her lover’s head, “I’m staying over tonight.”

“Good,” Regina Smiled as she pulled Emma closer, “because I wasn’t planning to let you leave.”

Early Morning Sights

Regina awoke first in the brightening light of the morning. The feeling of Emma beside her just made the day seem full of love and promise. She reached out and softly stroked Emma’s hair, slightly tidying, but mostly just revelling the sight of her and in the contact. Emma smiled and murmured in her sleep, rolling closer to Regina and throwing a hand across her waist.

Regina sighed and smiled. The chance to watch Emma this way filled her with love. Even after all they’d shared, especially this weekend, this moment felt like the most intimate experience yet. Emma’s love and her trust in Regina were on full display as she slept beside her. Regina knew that she had never been happier.

This kind of thing simply must become a regular occurrence she determined. She wiggled herself into a sitting position, taking care not to disturb Emma and looked around her spacious master suite. She quickly realized that there was more than enough room for a dresser. Regina’s own clothes were all carefully hung in her walk-in closet but Emma’s tastes ran decidedly to more foldable items: jeans, tank tops, and sweaters. All rather tight-fitting Regina smiled, realizing that she very much approved. A dresser would be a nice addition she thought as she gazed down at Emma.

She surmised that by moving a litttle-used chair and small table just a bit further into the corner by the large window facing the backyard she could add in a tall dresser along the corner wall. With a twist of her wrist the furniture silently slid into its new location. Regina smiled and dropped a hand to rest gently on Emma’s back. The room aesthetic was a tasteful palette of cream and chocolate brown with lavender accents. Perhaps a lightish mahogany piece would fit in and with another twist a clean-lined two-drawer dresser with an upper cupboard section appeared. Regina smiled in satisfaction, certain that the new piece would offer Emma plenty of room.

Just then, Emma began to stir and Regina looked down to watch as she awakened. Regina’s heart swelled at the sight. Emma, eyes still closed, pulled herself even closer to Regina forcing Regina to raise her arm to make room for Emma’s head as she hugged her close. 

“Good morning my love,” Regina purred as she wrapped her arm around Emma’s shoulders.

“Good morning lover,” Emma replied kissing the fullness of Regina’s breast where her head lay. Regina flushed with warmth. “How long have you been awake?” Emma asked.

“Not long at all,” Regina replied, “It’s still quite early, you don’t have to wake up yet.”

“You say that,” Emma murmured as she began trailing kisses across Regina’s torso, “but someone told the family we’d meet them at 10 o’clock. And given how I want to start the day-“

Regina interrupted, taking Emma’s chin in hand and bringing their lips together in a solid and languid kiss. “You were saying something about how you wanted to start the day...” she queried.

Emma raised herself and pulled Regina to her, breathing her response in Regina’s ear, “I want to start the day inside of you.”

Regina was instantly wet and groaned in reply allowing herself to be dragged onto her back as Emma climbed on top of her, continuing her rain of kisses. Emma drew Regina’s hands together and pulled them above her head as she manoeuvred Regina lower on the bed. Looking into deep into Regina’s sparkling eyes, her breasts heaving, she dropped her free hand between Regina’s thighs. Regina’s lips parted as she spread her legs at the contact. Still holding Regina’s hands, Emma thrust both her tongue and her fingers inside Regina at once. Emma’s tongue claimed Regina’s mouth as she insistently slid it across and behind her teeth. Her fingers reached for Regina’s depths in long, full thrusts and Regina was in heaven. When Emma released Regina’s lips, she stared at her lover beneath her marvelling at Regina’s submission and abandon. Every muscle of Regina’s body was arched receiving the pleasure of Emma’s touch and though she bucked and tossed beneath her weight every motion served to receive Emma more.

Emma slid a third finger inside Regina and was rewarded with a low velvet-toned moan. God, she loved fucking her, feeling her, pleasing her! Regina’s hips matched Emma’s thrusts and her moans made Emma’s insides quake. Regina’s walls tightened then as Emma slowed her pace but deepened her thrusts. Regina’s orgasm broke at the apex of Emma’s final thrust and she dropped herself on top of Regina, releasing her hands but not withdrawing from her pussy, the aftershocks of Regina’s orgasm keeping her hand firmly in place.

“Oh Emma, Emma, Em-ma,” Regina panted tossed her head from side to side, “I need to give you everything. It all feels so good.” 

“Yes, lover,” Emma soothed, “It all feels so good, you are a goddess! I love everything you give me.”And she wove her free hand behind Regina’s neck and kissed her again, deepening the kiss as she settled her weight on her elbow. “Are you ready to give me more?”

Regina’s hips bucked in response and she nodded as Emma slid a thigh in behind her hand parting Regina’s legs even wider. “I’m going to watch you the whole time. You can close your eyes if you need to but I want you to know that I am a watching. I want to see every bit of your pleasure.”

“Fuck me Emma,” Regina begged and Emma complied, twirling her fingers to release Regina’s moisture. First one direction, then the other, eliciting groans as their eyes remained locked together.

“I love you Regina,” Emma husked, “I love your passion. I love that this passion is for me” as she began to push in and out of Regina, Regina couldn’t help but throw her head back against the pillows crying out Emma’s name.

“It’s all for you!” she screamed, “I am all for you!” Emma revelled in the sight of Regina, spread and thrown back in pleasure for her, with her. The cords of Regina’s neck stretched for her, and Emma kissed them. Her rocking breasts heaving in time to Emma’s thrusts, and Emma sucked them. Sweat was pooling in in Regina’s bellybutton, and Emma lapped it up. And her glistening pussy wrapped around Emma’s thrusting fingers as Emma fucked her harder and deeper and Regina was wetter and sweating and glorious and Emma saw it all. She adjusted her thrusting fingers to slide fully against Regina’s clitoral wall and Regina wrapped a leg around Emma’s hip in response.

“I’m coming baby, I’m coming,” she yelled, and clenched Emma to her as her orgasm came in wave after wave of pleasure. It was really five or six orgasms in one and Emma saw it all. Unconsciously licking her lips she slowly drew her fingers out of Regina and pulled her close to watch as she cleaned Regina’s juices off her fingers with her tongue. 

Regina moaned at the sight, “I’m never getting out of this bed Miss Swan. We’ll just stay here forever and arrange visitations with our son. I’m sure that it will scar him for life but that’s just how it will have to be,” she shrugged as she pulled Emma down to her lips. Her own taste lingered on Emma causing Regina to shake with pleasure. She really couldn’t get enough of Emma Swan.

“Well, my love,” Emma cooed as she somewhat reluctantly broke the kiss, “you can explain all that to Henry in,” she looked around for her phone, “less than an hour,” she confirmed.

“Alright, alright,” Regina volunteered, “maybe I’ll think the whole thing over a little more in the shower. If you’re quick about it, you can join me,” she smiled.

Lunch and Logistics

After a torturously efficient shower and general clean up, Regina was applying the last touches to her lipstick when Emma called out, “Hey, this wasn’t here before!”

“As you are well aware Miss Swan,” Regina replied, emerging from the vanity area of her closet, “my needs for this room have shifted dramatically in the past few days.”

“You need even more clothes?” Emma teasingly exclaimed.

“Emma,” Regina drawled, “you know this is for you. Do you like it?”

“I know,” Emma said as she kissed Regina’s cheek, “It’s lovely, thank you.” She opened the drawers and cupboard and confirmed that the dresser would suit her needs quite nicely. “We really better get going,” she smiled, “if you’re late and my mother tells even one person, there will be rumours all over town that you’re losing your edge.”

“After this morning Emma,” Regina replied, “I think the rumours will be a little more juicy than that!”

“I know, I get it. Small town gossip, the mayor, the sheriff, the backstory... are you sure that you’re ready for this Regina?”

“I am more than sure, are you sure that you’re ready?”

Emma paused, Regina raised her eyebrows in concern. “Emma we don’t have to tell another soul-“ she began.

“No,” Emma interrupted, “I do, I do want to tell people. I’m so happy to be with you, to be in love with you, I want everyone to know.”

“Then what is it honey?”

“It’s us,” Emma offered, “neither of us has a strong track record when it comes to relationships. Let alone co-parenting while building a new relationship. What if we mess this up? What if we mess up Henry?”

Regina nodded and drew Emma into a hug. “First, if Henry were going to be messed up, I think that I would have accomplished that all on my own by now, being the former Evil Queen and all... Secondly, we are going to work Emma, we’re going to make this work. I will never do anything to hurt you and I want to do so many things with you we have everything ahead of us: together.”

“I know that Regina, and I believe you. I feel the same way but for my whole life I’ve felt unlucky in love and for lots of it I felt unworthy of love. Only knowing Henry started to change that and now, now I’m just so happy it scares me.”

“It’s okay, let’s just keep talking and being honest with each other,” Regina counselled, “and let’s get going - if that’s okay with you - because I want us to walk to Granny’s. I want to show you off.”

Emma nodded and blushed and they made their way downstairs. Regina opened the closet and pulled out Emma’s white wool hat, gloves, and down vest. Emma shook her head as she gathered the items from Regina: these were definitely not in that closet last night. Regina pulled out a soft grey wool car coat and black gloves. They both pulled on their boots and hustled out the door. As they dismounted the steps Regina clasped Emma’s hand in her own, “I’ve been looking forward to this walk ever since we made the arrangements. I am so proud to be your girlfriend and I can’t bear to be this close without touching you!” She leaned in and gently kissed Emma’s cheek so as not to leave a lipstick mark.

Emma squeezed Regina’s hand as they talked and laughed the whole way to Granny’s Diner. It was 10:02 when Emma opened the door for Regina and they entered the diner.

“Moms, you’re late!” Henry exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat to greet them. David and Snow rose in turn and hugs of greeting were exchanged all round. 

Ruby came over immediately with coffees for Emma and Regina. “What would everyone like this morning?” Ruby inquired.

“Waffles!” Henry and Emma replied. 

“Sure thing kids,” Ruby affirmed, “What are the adults having?” Snow, Charming, and Regina all placed their orders. Henry was regaling the table with the important features of his new gaming console which would be delivered any day.

Regina smiled, she could really get used to this. It was so nice to be part of a family that supported each other and enjoyed each other. She’d never had that and, she was realizing, she was never going to give it up. She moved her hand to the top of Emma’s thigh and rested it there, this was all real.

“So,” Henry finally wrapped up, “Where am I sleeping tonight?” Everyone blushed a little at the practical but complicated question.

“Henry honey,” Regina replied, “you’re coming home of course. We’ll collect your things after breakfast.”

“Is Mom coming too?”

Regina and Emma, for all the extra time, hadn’t really got around to discussing those arrangements. “I’d really like to spend the day with you both kid, but I think that I’ll sleep at my place tonight.” Even though she knew that was the only reasonable answer, Regina’s heart ached a little through her smile. Emma put her own hand on top of Regina’s under the table and gave it a little squeeze.

“Okay.” Henry said as Ruby arrived with everyone’s meals. The food, as always, was delicious. When Henry politely excused himself to go say hi to a friend, Emma thanked her parents for looking after him, “We both really appreciate it,” she smiled.

“We’re happy to help,” replied Snow, “in fact David and I want to make it a standing offer. Every Friday night as long as you wish, if we can make it work, we can all have a meal together on Saturday so that Henry can rejoin you both for the rest of the weekend.”

“Snow White,” Regina started, “you really don’t have to-“

“We want to,” David interrupted. Regina really wasn’t used to being interrupted this frequently. It would take some getting used to she noted, but if it meant more time with Emma and Henry safe with family, who was she to complain?

“Thanks, Mom, Dad,” Emma responded, “we really appreciate it. We haven’t even really gone on a date yet.” Turning to Regina, she smiled, “I’d like to fix that.”

“Have you discussed living arrangements?” Snow inquired.

“We really haven’t,” Emma replied, “but, if I had to guess, I’d say that Regina and I would both like to make sure that when we live together, it will be permanent, for Henry’s sake.” Regina’s eyes smiled at the thought and she nodded in agreement and squeezed Emma’s thigh be beneath the table.

“Actually Regina, honey?” Emma turned to Regina, “Why don’t I head back to the apartment now and grab a few things? You and Henry can walk home together and I’ll collect all his stuff from Mom and Dad.”

“Of course, dear,” Regina agreed. Was it wrong to have separation anxiety after 36 hours of being in love?

“Mom and Dad,” Emma continued, “why don’t you hang out here for a bit while Henry is still having fun and I’ll meet you back at the apartment.”

“Okay, that sounds fine.” David agreed.

Emma slid out of the booth and fastened up her vest. Bending back down to Regina, she smiled, “I won’t be long babe,” and leaned in to offer a kiss of publicly appropriate insistence. Regina flushed as Emma called out her goodbyes to Henry, Ruby and Granny.

“So Regina,” Snow began as soon as the diner door closed, “what are your intentions with our daughter?”

Regina was flustered. Regina was rarely flustered but she was awash in missing Emma, planning the afternoon and evening together, wondering how Henry was doing with all of this between his mothers and now, facing a Charming inquisition.

“Relax Regina,” David said encouragingly, “Snow is kidding. We’re curious, but she is definitely teasing you. You are teasing her, right?”

“Yes, yes, relax Regina. I think that I know your intentions and you still have our support. How are you feeling? Between Emma’s kiss and Henry’s banter over there, I’m sure the whole town will know about your relationship by sundown.”

“I’m fine Snow, David, thank you. I’m quite simply happier than I ever knew was possible,” she shook her head at the wonder. “As for the town knowing about our relationship, you left out our walk here during which Emma and I held hands and giggled like teenagers.”

“I didn’t really know love before, honestly,” Regina sobered, “I feel like I actually am beginning to understand the lengths you two have gone to be together. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to show you both how sorry I am for everything I did to keep you apart.”

“Regina,” David said, “Just treat Emma right and we’ll be even.” As they got up from the table, Regina called to Henry. Regina and Snow shared a truly genuine hug and David briefly wrapped his arms around them both.

Don’t Wait Up

Before she headed back to Regina’s, Emma did have a few things to do and a few thoughts to work through. At the core of it all, was the fact that she didn’t actually want to spend a second of the day, let alone the night apart from Regina. She knew this was unreasonable, perhaps unhealthy, but everything between them was so good, even now she could feel a very intense and multifaceted longing for Regina coursing through her.

As she moved around the apartment, gathering some clothing, toiletries, a spare phone charger she tried to work out the right balance of time together and time apart. Should she try and have evening meals with her son and lover but not stay every night? Should Henry travel with her between residences or would that be too hard on Regina? What if Regina changed her mind... Emma stopped. That was it, that was the root. The vulnerability that came from a lifetime of abandonment. She knew that she would have to tell Regina about this, they had promised to be completely honest. If she could do that, maybe they could manage to figure this all out. She heard her parents open the downstairs door just as she had finished her packing.

“Emma? Honey, are you still here?” Snow called.

“Yeah Mom, I’ll be right down.”

Snow was just making tea when Emma descended the loft stairs. “Is everything alright honey,” she asked, “you left the diner rather quickly.”

“I’m fine, really I am. Where’s Dad?”

“He’s just in the spare room collecting Henry’s things for you.”

Emma smiled, her parents really were being more supportive than she had even dared to hope. Forgiving Regina was one thing but now she was dating their daughter! 

“Thanks for everything Mom,” Emma said, “I’m not sure that this would even be happening if you all hadn’t set up the whole girls’ night out thing. We might have just kept circling each other and never figured it out.”

“I’m sure that you would have, Henry and I just got tired of watching,” she smiled.

“And he got a video console out of the whole thing too!” David added as he entered the room.

“He is a smart kid,” Emma smiled at them both. “Well, I’m off. I plan on being back tonight but maybe don’t wait up,” she grinned as she hugged them both good-bye.

Alone Time

The bags were light so she had no trouble carrying them, nothing was a long walk in Storybrooke. The trouble came when Emma stopped to buy flowers. The local florist had beautiful deep red roses and Emma couldn’t resist but that left her with a deficit in the hand department. Thanking the florist and scooping up the change she put the wrapped flowers between her teeth, picked up the bags and hip-checked her way out of the shop. 

As she made her way along Mifflin St. she noted that a few cars did slow at the sight of the local Sherriff carrying roses between her teeth. Emma made it to Regina’s doorstep in record time however with no free hands she couldn’t reach her key. She settled for pressing the doorbell with her elbow.

The door was promptly opened by an apron-clad Regina who was visibly amused at the sight on her doorstep. Wiping her hands first on the apron, Regina reached out and removed the flowers from Emma’s mouth. Emma rotated her jaw a bit, quirked her head and smiled, “Those are for you babe.”

“Thank you Miss Swan,” Regina smiled as she sniffed the fragrant bouquet, “now get in here and drop those bags so that you can greet me properly.” Emma stepped through the door and into Regina’s arms, their lips hungrily finding each other as they embraced. 

“Moms!” Henry cried as he rumbled down the stairs. “Um, wow, you two are really, really in love.” They both blushed and grabbed their son in a group hug.

“Yes Henry,” Regina said, “we really, really are. Maybe we should talk about that together.”

“Okay Moms,” he replied, “but how about we do that when we eat, I’ve got to finish my homework now if I want to play any video games before dinner.” And with that he grabbed his things and bounded up the stairs.

“Alright then,” Emma smiled, “Maybe I should bring my things up too. You know, just to keep the entrance tidy,” and planted a big smack on Regina’s cheek.

“I appreciate the commitment to tidiness. You do that and I’ll just get the pie I’ve been making in the oven.”

“Pie?” Emma raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Apple, with lots of cinnamon,” Regina advised, “now go on.”

And Emma did just that. It didn’t take long for her to place in her belongings in the new dresser. She was pondering the toothbrush and bath product situation when Regina made her way into the bedroom and wrapped her in a hug from behind.

“That pie will need 40 minutes,” she advised as pulled Emma’s hair aside and kissed her neck.

“Regina,” Emma squirmed, “Henry is just down the hall.”

“And he’ll have to get used to the idea that his mothers have a healthy romance,” shereplied as Emma turned in her arms. “Also, I may have placed a special soundproofing spell on the room while you were gone. We’ll be able to hear him if he needs us but he won’t hear anything of what goes on in here. Is that okay Emma?”

“That’s more than okay,” she replied as she kissed Regina deeply, “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too darling and I don’t think I’ll be able to get through dinner if you don’t make love with me beforehand.” 

Emma simply growled in reply as she pulled away first the apron, then the blouse, and finally Regina’s skirt. Regina stood in front of her in black lace and heels and Emma couldn’t believe that Regina could look hotter each time she was undressed but she did.

“How many sets of sexy underwear do you have?” Emma asked as she drew Regina to the bed.

“It’s a hobby,” Regina demurred.

“I like it!” Emma responded as she firmly pushed Regina backwards on her bed. “Seriously, you are so gorgeous Regina, how am I supposed to keep my hands off you?”

“Don’t even try lover,” Regina encouraged as she wiggled down her panties and pulled Emma on top of her. “Show me how hard it was to be away from me.”

Emma slid down Regina’s torso and buried her face in Regina’s cunt. Raising Regina’s legs over her shoulders, she clenched Regina’s ass as she stroked her pussy with her tongue, sliding Regina’s growing wetness all over her folds and clit. Regina’s hand moved to her own breasts as Emma began to suck her clit the pulling so delightful she matched it with her own fingers on her hardened nipples. Emma was delirious with the taste and sounds and feel of Regina. She teased Regina’s entrance with her index finger, circling, entering just the tip, and circling again. As she shifted her tongue’s attention to flicking of Regina’s clit and she inserted two fingers and matched her thrusts and flicks as Regina’s hands dropped to Emma’s head and she wove her fingers into Emma’s hair.

Emma could feel Regina’s pleasure building within her and she resolved to fuck her through her orgasm. As Regina came around Emma’s fingers Emma continued to pump them, rising on one arm to watch Regina as she came and whispering encouragements, “You have more for me darling, stay with me.” Regina moaned and vigorously nodded as Emma continued to pump her and began to stroke her clitoral wall with each thrust. Regina was already so sensitive, she was coming again almost instantly and Emma held her close as the pulses eventually subsided.

“How wet did that make you Emma,” Regina husked.

“Well, I’m glad I brought over some clothes if that’s what you mean,” Emma admitted.

“Will you show me?” Regina asked.

“Yes, Regina,” Emma replied, “I’ll show you everything,” and she began to undress.

Regina stopped her, “Let me do that.” Emma did.

Regina pulled Emma up into a seated position and eased her sweater over her head revealing a simple white bra that accentuated Emma’s breasts nicely nonetheless. Next Regina knelt in front of Emma and undid her belt, unbuttoning her jeans, and pulling down the zipper as Emma gasped. Reaching behind, Regina tugged Emma’s jeans over her ass and Emma raised herself slightly in assistance. Now Emma sat at the edge of Regina’s bed in her panties and bra and socks. The socks have to go, Regina decided and she tugged them off hastily. Pushing Emma back, Regina stepped between her legs and bent down to kiss her, Regina’s tongue finding Emma’sas they circled each other through open lips. Balancing her weight on one leg, Regina brought the other to kneel beside Emma on the bed so that she could continue the deep kiss as she removed Emma’s remaining clothing. The only thing that stopped the kiss was Regina’s fierce need to see Emma naked under her so she pulled away and cast her eyes appraisingly over her lover’s body spread beneath her.

Regina smiled deeply, her eyes smouldered, as she took in every luscious inch of Emma Swan. “You are spectacular, my dear! I want you more than ever. Emma, tell me what you want.” Emma groaned, her insides dripping at the sound of Regina’s voice. It was so sensual. Regina’s voice was so sexy, it felt like it was inside her, fucking her, loving her and Emma groaned again.

“Everything, anything. Regina, I’m yours,” she sighed.

“Perhaps then, I’ll return this morning’s favour,” she purred, “Now that you’ve shown me how delicious it is when you can’t use your hands and can only focus on your own pleasure.” And Regina clasped Emma’s hands above her head with one hand and lowered her other hand between Emma’s parted thighs. Returning a knee to the bed to brace herself Regina eased two fingers into Emma’s warm, wet cunt. Emma gasped and and moaned as Regina thrust deeply in and out. Emma’s pleasure was intoxicating to watch and Regina unconsciously pumped deeper and faster driving Emma crazy with desire. “Fill me!” she cried. As Regina slid a third finger inside her she felt Emma ejaculate on her hand, spraying her arm and leaking out Emma’s pussy. Regina dripped in response and shifted her fingers forward inside of Emma knowing that she would come as she leaned her weight on Emma’s immobilized hands. Emma came with such force that Regina had to push back to keep her fingers inside her lover. She wasn’t going to miss one exquisite pulse of Emma’s core.

Emma was barely coherent as Regina moved her fully onto the bed and wrapped her in the soft duvet. Kissing Emma’s forehead, she whispered, “I have to check the pie. You sleep now, I’ll be back.” Emma nodded weakly and Regina gathered her clothes and reassembled herself.

In the kitchen, she removed the pie and slid in a pre-prepared homemade lasagna. “That pie smells great Mom,” Henry said as he walked in.

“Hello my love,” Regina smiled, “is your homework finished.”

“Yeah, Mom,” he replied, “Mom?”

“Yes Henry?”

“I’m glad that you’re so happy. I know that you really haven’t been happy for a long time and I’m glad that bringing Emma to Storybrooke has made you happy too!”

“Oh Henry,” Regina smiled, folding her son into a hug, “you are so sweet and amazing and I love you soooo much.”

“Where’s Mom?” Henry asked.

“She’s upstairs having a little rest before dinner.”

“You know that I know all about sex right?”

“Henry!”

“Well, we learned all about it in school. You don’t need to worry, I know that you and Emma need alone time. So, I made you both a sign.” Regina just then noticed the paper in her son’s hand as he held it out to her. In bright red he had printed: “ALONE TIME please do not enter”.

Regina just shook her head in amazement. “That’s very thoughtful Henry, but are you really alright with that idea and are you sure that you don’t have any questions at all?”

“Well, not right now,” he said, “but I know that I can ask you, or Mom, or Gramma or Gramps if I do. I just wanted you and Mom to have that, I’m going to go play a video game now before we eat,” and, with that, he scamped back upstairs.

Regina didn’t want Emma waking up alone so she picked up their sign and quietly mounted the stairs. Emma was indeed still dozing as Regina entered, she closed the door softly and just as softly slid onto the bed beside her

“Emma darling,” she whispered, “You need to wake up and get ready for dinner.”

“Mmmmm Regina,” Emma rolled to get an arm around her.

Regina briefly revisited her let’s spend our whole lives in bed fantasy before kissing Emma awake. “Our son made us a gift,” she informed Emma as the blonde grudgingly rose to a seated position.

“Really? What kind of gift.”

“A thoughtful, practical one,” Regina replied as she held up the sign.

“Really!?” Emma squealed in complete surprise. “Let me see that. Please do not enter, and he wants us to put that on the door? I suppose it is a little more classy than a sock.”

“I think we can use it for awhile but then, perhaps, you could install an effective and tasteful lock?”

“The thought had crossed my mind,” Emma admitted. “I guess we couldn’t ask a more supportive response. He’s really okay with this, with us?”

“He says so and promises to ask if he has any questions. So, be ready for that,” Regina replied planting a quick kiss on Emma’s lips. “Now, I think that you should clean up, get dressed and meet us downstairs,” she smiled.

Just before she closed the door, Regina leaned back in for one last look, “And I love you,” she smiled.

Family Dinner

The dinner was delicious and the conversation was easy and animated. The table settings were accented nicely by Emma’s lovely bouquet. Henry and Emma both raved about Regina’s lasagna. Henry told them all about how he and the Charmings planned ‘operation wildcat’ - the code name for the girls’ night out plan. Regina and Emma exchanged a look over the code name but held their tongues and congratulated Henry on being so crafty.

“So,” Henry turned to Regina, “when is Emma going to live with us?” He really was their own one-man Greek chorus, giving voice to the question on everyone’s mind.

“Well,” Regina said, “that is a really important question and one that your mother and I haven’t exactly talked about yet but we both would like to know what you think Henry.”

“I think that we should all live together here. Mom is going to be here lots and lots anyway, right? And there is more than enough room for all of us.”

“I want us all to live together too Henry,” Emma responded, “and I know that your Mom agrees. We’re probably going to take a little bit of time before we make any big changes though.”

“Well, I know I’m going to stay at Granny and Gramps once a week,” he said, “so, if you move in with us here then I could stay in the loft when I stay with them.”

It was clear that the whole situation was easily sorted from Henry’s perspective. And Emma wanted to fall asleep every night beside Regina and wake up next to her every morning. She was quite sure Regina wanted that too. They could all be the family neither had ever had, and it was all and all a very compelling vision thought Emma.

“Thank you for sharing your thoughts Henry. Who’s ready for pie?” Regina asked brightly.

“Me,” called Henry.

“Me too,” Emma replied.

“And me three,” Regina smiled, “let’s all bring these plates to the kitchen and I’ll serve the pie.”

“Is there ice cream?” Henry asked.

“Bring your dishes in and we’ll see,” Regina motioned.

“Kid’s got a point babe,” Emma added, earning a playful tap on the ass from her lover.

Regina served the pie, and generous scoops of vanilla ice cream and invited everyone into the living room. “Wow,” whooped Henry, “we never eat in the living room!”

“Henry, this is a special occasion and I thought that we could all enjoy a movie together,” Regina offered.

“Incredibles Two!” Henry suggested and both his mothers agreed. As Henry sprawled on the floor and took charge of the remote, Regina and Emma settled in on the couch. Regina curled up at one end and Emma sat cross-legged on the middle cushion, not willing to concede a one-cushion separation. Regina smiled as her feet settled in against Emma’s thigh as they both dug in to the dessert. 

“Regina,” Emma grinned, “how are you such an incredible cook?”

“Well,” Regina softly replied so as not to disturb Henry, “when I stopped doing magic when we all came here, I needed some kind of hobby and I discovered that I enjoyed the creativity of cooking and baking. I’ve had a lot of time to practice over the years.”

“Well, I’m glad that you found another calling,” Emma replied between mouthfuls.

“Thank you Emma, I especially enjoy cooking for you and Henry like this,” Regina smiled, pulling aside her plate and giving Emma a quick kiss on the cheek.

Emma finished her last couple of bites of the delicious pie and settled in more solidly next to Regina. Henry was riveted to the TV and both women smiled at his intense focus. The two and a half hour movie flew by. Emma made room for Henry in the middle of the couch for the last half hour. She reached an arm across the back of the couch to rest her hand on Regina as their son snuggled between them and everything was perfect. Soon, however, it was time for Henry to get ready for bed.

“Mom,” he asked Regina, “Can you both tuck me in?”

“Of course darling, now run along and get ready. We’ll be up in a minute.”

Henry scampered off and Regina pulled Emma closer capturing her lips in a full and feisty kiss which Emma happily returned. It really had been a delightful day and evening and Emma was already feeling the pang of leaving.

“Emma,” Regina smiled as she released Emma’s lips, “I hope you know how much I want you to stay tonight and every night.”

“I feel the same way but I think we both know that we’re not really ready. And as much as Henry’s on board now, it would break his heart if I moved in and we didn’t work out.”

“I know, I know,” Regina agreed, “but I also know that we are going to work out. I will continue to love you and we will be a family,” she asserted as she pulled Emma closer.

“I know it too Regina,” Emma replied, “Let’s go tuck in our son. That’s something we can do together right now.” So they rose from the couch and took the stairs hand in hand. Henry was already in bed face washed, teeth brushed, pjs on. He looked adorable and both women smiled.

“You know Moms,” he said seriously, “I really like that I don’t have to worry about hurting your feelings anymore when I want to do something with one of you. You being in love has changed all that and I like it a lot.”

“Wow kid,” Emma smiled as she kissed his forehead and hugged him goodnight, “how did you get so smart?” Henry beamed.

“Good night my prince,” Regina whispered as she leaned in for her kiss and hug, “we both love you so much! Sleep well.” 

“Night Moms,” Henry smiled as they closed his door.

A Night Apart

As they walked downstairs Emma asked Regina is she wanted any help cleaning up. Regina declined. It would be nice to have something to occupy her, if only for a few minutes, after Emma left.

“Will you come for dinner tomorrow night?,” Regina suggested hopefully.

“Yes, Regina, I’d love to. I like knowing that we’re spending time together even if I’m not ‘sleeping over’,” Emma replied with a crooked eyebrow.

“Oh, I know, it’s crazy how hard this feels even though we’ll likely run into each other tomorrow.”

“Well, Regina, we’ve decided to let the town know that we’re a couple so at least we can steal a few kisses.”

“I hope our new relationship status will have the side benefit of more timely submission of department reports and budget requests Sheriff,” Regina teased.

“You can be certain of it Madam Mayor,” Emma smiled.

They paused awkwardly in the foyer. Emma knew that it was best if she just leave otherwise she might find herself acting in favour of their current rather than long-term interests.

“Regina,” Emma said softly, “I’m going to go now. I want to stay so much but I know that we’re making the right decision not to rush into this relationship any more than we already have.”

“I know you’re right,” Regina replied as she stepped into Emma’s arms and leaned her head against her shoulder, “I hate it, but I know you’re right.” She remained fixed against Emma. It wasn’t in Regina’s nature to be clingy but she didn’t want to leave Emma’s side, to feel the loss of her warmth. 

Emma kissed Regina’s brow and gently moved her to one side while she grabbed her vest and pulled on her gloves and hat. “Do I get a good night kiss?” Emma smiled.

Regina stepped forward and slid her arms under Emma’s vest pulling her close as she mashed their lips together in a kiss intended to last all night. Emma returned the vigour and cupped Regina’s ass tightly, possessively. The kiss continued and their mutual arousal built with it. It was Regina who finally pulled away, “Emma, if you don’t leave this second, I don’t think I’ll be able to let you go.”

“I love you so much. I adore you and I’ve never been happier. That’s all you honey,” Emma declared, “We’ll see each other tomorrow night. I’ll text you as soon as I’m off my shift, okay?”

“Okay. Drive safe,” Regina smiled, “And Emma, thank you for opening yourself to me. I’ve never been happier either.”

One more quick kiss and Emma was out the door. Regina watched the little yellow bug pull away from the curb before she finally closed the door.

A Long Night

Snow and David were already in their bedroom when Emma got home so she climbed the stairs to her loft bedroom and peeled off her clothes. Jumping in the shower, she hoped that the hot water would relax her and help her sleep. It was a curious sensation: the absence of Regina. For most of their association, Emma had been confounded by, if not outright incensed, by Regina Mills. And now, now she was confounded in an entirely different way, with no explanation, other than the hokey fairy tale one, for how devoted and desirous of Regina Emma was. The shower was not exactly helping as it only reminded her of how beautiful Regina looked glistening wet and of the exquisite things they had done with each other in Regina’s shower. Ugh, Emma moaned, she wanted Regina so badly at this moment. The only thing she could do was finish cleaning up, towel off and crawl into bed. It was a poor substitute.

Throwing on a clean tank top and some loose boxers; Emma had always enjoyed sleeping in boy’s underwear, she settled under the covers. She tried to sleep, she really did, but images of Regina from their weekend activities kept flashing in front of her eyes and Emma found her hand sliding through that special fold in the boxers. She was wet and sensitive and Emma brought her wetness to her clit as she recalled all the ways she had made love to Regina. It was a delicious montage and soon Emma was panting, rubbing herself harder, and calling Regina’s name in her mind over and over until her clit jumped and her orgasm crested. Keeping her hand against her cunt she rolled to one side and imagined Regina beside her.

Regina was experiencing a similar frustration. Her bed felt lonely and too big without Emma in it. Over the years in Storybrooke, Regina had taken few lovers. All men. Few made it to her bedroom, she preferred the easy exit from someone else’s residence, and none had ever spent the night. But as she cast her mind back to Friday night she smiled as she realized that she had requested that Emma take her home. She had wanted her here from the very first and now she wanted Emma here forever. 

Regina was sleeping naked as was her custom, there was no point in silk sheets in her mind if you weren’t going to enjoy the feel of silk against skin. Tonight however, the silky sheen was a poor substitute for Emma’s soft yet taut body. The memories of Emma wrapped around her, of Emma on top of her, of Emma deep inside her were overwhelming and Regina knew she was wet before she allowed her hand to cup her pussy. Even said only in her mind, Emma’s name made her weak with desire and she was soon thrusting her fingers inside herself and squeezing her breast as she remembered in vivid detail what Emma’s touch did to her. Regina moaned deeply as she recalled Emma fucking her through her orgasm and she came hard against her own fingers as she imagined Emma doing so again. Breathless, she drew a spare pillow to her body and tried to imagine Emma against her as she finally drifted off to sleep.


	3. When Will You Move In

Chapter 3: When Will You Move In

Monday Morning

Morning came and routines took over in both the Charming and Mills households. It was always chaos with the Charmings as Snow and David and Emma all tried to get dressed, washed and fed and out the door in time for work. Things were, of course, more orderly in the Mills household with Regina ensuring the she and Henry had plenty of time for breakfast and maybe even hot chocolate and coffee at Granny’s before they went their separate ways.

Regina loved weekday mornings with Henry and her joy at sharing that time with him dulled her longing for Emma somewhat as she happily bantered with her son. Although, on this morning, a part of Regina’s mind was also brightened with the idea of how much she would love sharing this time with Henry with and Emma!

Regina encouraged Henry to gather his things quickly so they could have their morning beverages at the diner. She texted Emma to ask if she could bring her and David coffees at work. Why not, she thought, she didn’t have any meetings scheduled first thing that morning and she should consult Emma on her preferences for that evening’s meal. The prospect brought a smile to Regina’s face as Henry bounded down the stairs, knapsack in hand.

Her phone pinged while they were driving to the diner. “Who is it Henry?” Regina asked as she rounded the corner.

“It’s Mom.”

“What does she say?”

“Ahhh... I don’t think you want me to read it.”

“Henry, of course I do. Please read it to me,” she directed as she pulled the Mercedes up to the curb in front of Granny’s.

“Nope,” Henry confirmed as he opened the door, “you read it. I’ll give Ruby our orders.” And with that he ran to the diner.

What in the world? Regina thought as she grabbed her phone, scanning Emma’s message. Regina turned a very deep shade of red.

Good morning lover, I missed you sooo much last night. Thoughts of your lips, your hips, your...

Mercifully, the message preview screen only showed that much of the message. Things got rapidly more graphic after that. Regina would have to save this message and reread it when she had more time to enjoy the sentiments. She did note however that David and Emma were already inside the diner. She was positively beaming as she followed her son.

Regina Mills always was a notoriously riveting presence when she entered any room. Emma had thought she was quite familiar with that particular power of Regina’s but when the bell above the diner door rang as Henry settled in beside her, Emma stopped breathing at the sight of a gloriously glowing Regina. Emma didn’t buy all that aura mumbo-jumbo but it certainly seemed to her that her lover was radiating a most warm and absolutely arresting glow as she approached their booth. Strangely, even David seemed a bit flustered as Regina slid into the vacant seat next to him.

“Good morning everyone,” Regina enthused as she beamed her brightest smile at the still not breathing Emma.

“Hi Re-Gina,” Emma finally stammered on her much-needed exhale. Henry rolled his eyes and David tried to suppress a chuckle. Regina noticed, how could she not, but didn’t comment, as the butterflies in her own stomach precluded actual conversation for the moment. Luckily, Ruby swung by with Henry’s hot chocolate and Regina’s coffee and they all sipped their drinks.

It was just like any other Monday, but everything seemed brighter than usual to Emma.

“Emma,” Regina asked, “I was planning to serve left over lasagna and a fresh salad tonight. Does that suit you?”

“Absolutely,” Emma smiled, “I could have your lasagna several nights in a row, we both could, couldn’t we kid,” she nudged Henry.

“Sounds great Mom,” Henry agreed.

“Dad,” Emma started, “I won’t be home for dinner tonight and- “

“I know,” he interrupted, “don’t wait up. I’ll let your mother know.”

Henry had already finished his hot chocolate and was getting up to leave for school. David asked if he could walk with him and Henry shrugged his okay. A few moments later, Regina and Emma were alone across from each other in the booth. Regina reached out a hand toward Emma, anxious for some form of contact. Emma clasped her hand and smiled broadly.

“Good morning, Miss Swan.”

“Good morning Madam Mayor,” Emma returned.

“I missed you,” Regina offered.

“I missed you too babe,” Emma agreed.

“Yes, I got that sense from your text,” Regina shook her head, “by the way, maybe bury the sexy talk a little deeper next time. I think our son would rather lose his sight than be asked to read me a text from you.”

“Oh wow,” Emma blushed deeply, “noted.”

“To be clear Emma, I would love to receive more of these kinds of messages maybe just with a warning label next time.”

“And I would be happy to send you more sexy messages, you are all I can think about.”

“Likewise. Maybe you can think about staying a little longer after dinner tonight. I don’t think I’ll be very productive today if I don’t have something very specific to look forward to.”

“Regina, are you thinking of actually using Henry’s sign?”

“Yes,” Regina confirmed in her sexiest tone, leaving no option for an alternate opinion. “Emma, I really have to get going,” she continued as she stood, “I want you to know that I can’t wait to see you tonight and that I’ll be thinking about you all day.” Emma stood to join her beside the booth and Regina pulled her into a magnificent kiss. Emma managed a little under-the-coat ass-grab on the booth side just before Regina released her lips. “I’ll be thinking about you too, lover,” Emma whispered in Regina’s ear, causing Regina to quietly gasp.

Composing herself, Regina smiled, “really, come any time you’re ready, don’t hesitate to use your key.” And with that Regina turned and left the diner. Emma dropped back to the booth and let the bliss wash over her.

Seconds later, Ruby was across from her, “Spill it Swan! When did you hook up with our hot Mayor! I didn’t even know that you were into women, how did I not know that?”

“Hi Ruby, well, let’s see. Umm, in order: Friday night, I’m basically bisexual, and, you never asked.”

“Wow, wow, wow!” Ruby exclaimed. “Emma, you two are a crazy couple. I mean you used to hate each other and now you look like you’re ready to fly her to Vegas for a quickie wedding!”

“I know Rubes, I know, it’s crazy but it works and, in some way, it kind of explains the intensity of our history. I mean no one has ever made me as angry as Regina Mills and now, honestly, no one has ever made me so happy.”

“Aw, Ems, I’m really happy for you. Happy for you both actually. Happy Mayor, happy town after all.” They both laughed as Emma got up to leave. In all the ‘happiness’ she seemed to be the one left with the bill. So, she tipped Ruby generously, why not spread the happiness wealth? Emma vowed to catch up soon and share more of her story about getting together with Regina. In minutes she was out the door and off to work.

The day passed slowly. David did most of the regular patrols and Emma really did try to catch up on her paperwork, happy Mayor etc. By 4pm she was ready to call it a day. Reasoning that her Dad would call if anything serious came up, she packed up for the day, sent David a text letting him know her plans, grabbed her red leather jacket and headed for the door.

In no time at all she sidled her yellow VW up to the curb in front of the mayoral mansion. Hesitating only a second at the door, she used her new key and let herself in as per Regina’s instructions.

“Hello,” she called, “is anybody here? Regina? Henry?”

“Mom?” Henry called out has he ran down the stairs.

“Hey kid!” Emma smiled as her son submitted to a hug, “What are you up to?”

“Homework, but I can finish it after dinner.”

“Cool, what time does your Mom usually get home?”

“She texted already. She’s going to be home at 5.”

“Well, maybe you and I can make the salad. Whaddya say?”

“Sure, that’s easy and we can talk while we do it and you can tell me all about being in love with Mom.”

Emma did a double take, “Do you really want to know about that Henry?”

“Yeah,” he replied, “I kinda do. I mean, I’m happy about it but maybe you could tell me what I should tell the kids at school. Some of them are already talking about it and I think that the teachers know too.”

“Well that’s something we should talk about together with your Mom too,” Emma said as they walked to the kitchen.

“Are you upset in any way Henry? Has anyone said anything mean?”

“No, I don’t think so but it’s weird. Gramma is already my teacher, Mom’s the Mayor, you’re the Sheriff and now my Moms are dating...”

“How are you feeling, though?” Emma asked as Henry shrugged and pulled vegetables from the fridge and Emma brought a knife and cutting board to the kitchen island, “I’ll do the chopping, you do the rinsing,” she directed.

“Look Henry,” she started, “Your Mom and I both love you and now we love each other too. We think this is a really good thing.”

“I do too,” Henry confirmed, “Are you going to get married?” Emma paused the knife mid chop. Wow, it was hard to keep up with this kid!

“Well, um, Henry,” she started, not sure where exactly she was going, “I wouldn’t rule anything out. Your Mom and I want to do this relationship thing, this family thing right and we have to take steps that feel good to us as a couple and as a family.”

Henry listened but Emma could tell that he wasn’t impressed with the answer.

“Henry, its complicated,” she finally said.

“No, it isn’t. Not if you’re each other’s true loves,” Henry insisted.

Emma couldn’t help but smile, that was the one phrase she hadn’t allowed herself to think, let alone say out aloud, and here was Henry barreling ahead as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Henry honey,” Emma smiled, “I’ll tell you something, but it has to be just between you and me right now, okay.” Henry nodded.

“You’re right,” Emma said softly and seriously, “I love your mother like no one else and, as far as I’m concerned, she is my true love. And when we’re ready, the three of us will be a family and nothing and no one will ever separate us again.”

I know Mom,” Henry nodded with equal seriousness, “I know that you’re true loves and I know that we’re all going to be together and I won’t say anything about it to anyone, even Mom.” Emma came around the island to hug him fiercely. She would do anything for this kid, she knew, he was her first true love after all.

The salad was all-but ready. “What temperature should the oven be to reheat lasagna Henry, can you see what the internet says?”

“350 degrees.”

“Great let’s clean this stuff up and get the lasagna in the oven. I don’t want your Mom to have to lift a finger when she gets home.” So, they took care of all the tidying and Emma and Henry settled on the living room couch to find something on TV while the lasagna warmed up.

And that’s how Regina found them when she walked through the door. Two heads; one blonde, one brown, side by side on the couch engrossed in some comedy show. Her heart swelled as they turned around to greet her. Henry gave her a big hug and Emma waited patiently to kiss her as she took her coat. Regina thought, I would have no problem getting used to this.

“Hey, what do I smell? Have you two already got the lasagna in the oven?”

“We did everything,” Henry called from the couch, “you don’t have to lift a finger.”

“You really don’t,” Emma smiled, “Henry was a big help. Henry, are you okay down here while your Mom and I talk upstairs?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“What if the lasagna dries out?”

“Then we’ll order take out,” Emma playfully hissed as she steered Regina up the stairs.

Inside the bedroom: door closed, sign up, Regina found herself literally swept off her feet by Emma who used their momentum to propel them to the bed on which she dropped Regina. Emma dove on beside her and threw a leg over Regina’s hips as she kissed her neck and throat and hair, “God, I missed you,” she groaned between kisses.

“How much did you miss me?” Regina purred.

“I don’t even know how to answer that question.”

“Then perhaps you can show me,” Regina replied as she unbuckled Emma’s belt. Emma groaned again as Regina proceeded to unbutton her button-fly jeans, sliding her had beneath Emma’s panties as she reached around Emma’s neck with her other hand pulling Emma close and dipping her fingers in Emma’s juices.

Thank god for Lycra, Emma thought as Regina smoothly entered her, Regina’s palm rubbing her clit as her fingers stroked her pussy.

“Oh Regina, baby,” Emma moaned, “I’m so turned on. I need you so badly.” Regina smiled in satisfaction as she reached deeper inside her lover.

“Emma, Emma, Emma,“ Regina crooned in her ear, “You are delicious and you are mine.”

Regina’s voice was making her crazy and her fingers were divine. She reached behind Regina and pulled her lips down on her, wanting to feel Regina’s tongue exploring her mouth as her fingers filled her cunt. Regina obliged, pushing her tongue firmly between Emma’s teeth and swirling it around Emma’s own tongue. Emma could feel Regina everywhere and she came hard against her, breathless and shaking and completely under Regina’s spell. Regina ended the kiss and slowly withdrew her hand from inside Emma’s pants. “Mmmm...” she purred, “lover, that was perfect. You are perfect,” she smiled as she re-buttoned Emma and started to get up.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Emma held her by the arm.

“To check on dinner of course,” Regina replied, “come down when you’re ready love. And, don’t worry, we’ve already established that you’re going to stay a little later tonight,” she kissed Emma quickly, “I have plenty to show you too, after dinner.”

...

Dinner was a lovely, easy experience. They all agreed that lasagna always tastes better the second day. As they were just about finished their meals, Emma prompted Henry to ask his question about school again now that they were all together.

“Okay,” he began, “what I should tell the kids at school about you guys?”

“Are people at school talking about us Henry?” Regina asked.

“Some of them are,” he said, “I mean, it’s okay though. Nobody is being mean or anything.”

“I should hope not!”

“I think Henry,” Emma began, “that, as long as you want to, you can tell people that we’re dating. And you can even tell people how you feel about it. If you’re happy and want to tell others, then they’ll know everything is okay.”

“The important thing Henry,” Regina offered, “is to trust how you feel. Discuss us with your friends if you want but don’t feel that you have to.”

“Okay Moms, thanks. Can I be excused?”

“Absolutely, just run your plate to the kitchen dear.” In very short order they were alone again. They teased and laughed as they tidied, easy in each other’s company. Regina moved in behind Emma as she was finishing drying the few dishes. “I want you to give me ten minutes and then join me in the bedroom,” she whispered as she pulled her close and kissed the back of Emma’s head.

“Okay Regina, but ten minutes is a long time to wait.”

“It will be worth it,” Regina replied as she released Emma, “I promise” and with that she left the kitchen.

Emma was getting used to existing in a constant state of being overwhelmed. She realized however, that she was overwhelmed in an overwhelmingly good way. Here she was in Regina Mills’ kitchen and suddenly a part of everything she’d never had in her own family and everything she’d never imagined that she could have in a relationship. All right here. She couldn’t help but smile. It was a little weird to contemplate having sex with Regina while Henry was just down the hall but the kid was really encouraging them to do whatever it was adults in love do and Regina seemed to have taken all the right precautions. If she lived here, if she and Regina were married, they’d probably have sex with Henry in the house she reasoned.

That felt like ten minutes to her, she decided as she climbed the stairs. Approaching the bedroom, she smiled at the sign on the door and knocked gently. She opened the door and walked in to find Regina lying in bed looking at her phone. Emma also immediately noticed that Regina had changed her clothes since dinner, she was now wearing a very sheer and revealing jet blue teddy and what appeared to be the the tiniest sliver of underwear possible within the general parameters of the of definition. Regina tapped her phone and read out:

Good morning lover, I missed you sooo much last night. Thoughts of your lips, your hips, the curve of your breasts, the feel of your pussy under my tongue, and most of all how you look when you come, filled my waking hours and my fitful sleep. My need to please you is insatiable. I NEED YOU.

Emma blushed but Regina continued, “As I said Miss Swan, I enjoyed receiving your message. And I’ve enjoyed rereading it throughout the day...” Regina rubbed her thighs together suggestively and Emma felt warmth radiating from her core.

“Emma, I want to show you all of that and whatever else you want to see of me and do to me,” she said as she slowly played with lacing of her teddy, grazing her hardening nipples as she did, “I just have one simple request.”

Emma gulped audibly already mesmerized by the sights and sounds of Regina, “Uh huh,” she managed.

“I need you get out of those clothes. I want all of your nakedness all over me as I give you everything you want.”

Emma didn’t often use magic, still new to her talents, so when she did the element of surprise increased the drama of the act. Emma twisted her left wrist, disappeared in a cloud of white smoke and reappeared naked at the foot of Regina’s bed.

Now it was Regina’s turn to be mesmerized as Emma mounted the bed and crawled toward her and Regina’s body churned in anticipation of Emma’s touch. Emma’s path took her between Regina’s legs which Regina spread wider as Emma neared. Emma’s skin had barely made contact with her own and Regina was already filled with desire and anticipation. It had been building all day and now, with Emma’s eyes unwaveringly focused on her and her touch so close, it was all Regina could do to wait for her contact.

Emma was emboldened with desire, she seized Regina, first with a deep and open kiss, followed by a firmly braced thigh between Regina’s leg before finally wrapping Regina in her arms and pulling her on top as Emma rolled on her back. Still kissing deeply, tongues entwined, Emma dropped her hands to Regina’s hips and encouraged Regina to ride her thigh. Emma gasped as she experienced Regina’s slick wetness and, in response, she had to have her immediately. Emma slid a hand between her thigh and Regina’s cunt, easily sliding two fingers inside as Regina’s hands flew to her own breasts in response.

“Yes baby,” Emma encouraged, “you are glorious, I love you, I love fucking you.” Regina moaned in response and knew that she would come soon and gladly, all her desire on display for Emma. All for Emma, she thought as she was overcome by the strength of her orgasm and fell on top of her lover.

Emma loved the feeling of Regina’s weight and form on her. She withdrew her hand from between their bodies and wrapped her arms around Regina kissing her everywhere she could reach. Soon though, she wanted more and turned their bodies again so that she was partially on top of Regina. This position gave her access the lacing of Regina’s sheer teddy. The lacing slid away as Emma dragged her finger between Regina’s breasts, catching the bottom weave of the string and pulling it away, revealing Regina’s breasts as the fabric shifted to her sides. Emma parted the light fabric with both hands, thumbing Regina’s nipples as she did so. Regina threw her head back and moaned in response and Emma’s lips were immediately against her exposed throat as she continued to massage Regina’s breasts and graze her hardened nipples.

Regina’s entire body was on fire as she reached for Emma and spread her legs to offer herself to her lover. Emma felt the movement and moaned over Regina’s breasts. She raised her head and drank in her lover’s smoldering expression. “Do you want me to fuck you now, lover?”

“Yes, yes baby,” Regina moaned, “so much. Fuck me. Please, fuck me.”

Emma pulled Regina’s waist toward her as she firmly entered her with three fingers and Regina moaned deeply in unbridled pleasure. Emma boldly pumped her fingers in and out of Regina’s cunt, watching as she penetrated her lover with long, deep strokes. Her thumb naturally rubbed Regina’s clit with every stroke and Emma ensured that it was coated with Regina’s wetness as she fucked Regina so thoroughly that Regina’s nails deliciously raked Emma’s back and her hips began to buck as Regina was seized with a thunderous orgasm that left her sweating and spent.

Emma gently withdrew her fingers and pulled Regina to her, murmuring I love yous and endearments as their breathing began to calm down.

Regina spoke first, “Darling,” she breathed, “that was so exquisite. Thank you.”

“Um, yeah,” Emma agreed, “I’d say that the pleasure was all mine but...”

“But it clearly wasn’t,” Regina smiled as she leaned in to kiss her lover.

“I’m going to tidy up and check on Henry,” Regina smiled, “I’m sure everything is fine, he often spends the night in his room probably playing more video games than doing homework. Please don’t get up yet.”

“Okay, love.”

It took a little bit of magic for Regina to assemble herself before she opened the door. In a few minutes she was back and curled in Emma’s arms.

“Stay,” Regina softly whispered. Emma heard and she nodded.

“Are you sure?”

“I can’t let you go tonight. I need to fall asleep in your arms. I can’t be this open to you and then lie here alone. I know you haven’t really left but the absence...” Regina’s voice caught.

“Okay, shhh, I understand. I’ll stay,” Emma squeezed her close, “It’s not hard to say yes Regina, but let’s tell Henry together.”

“Yes, let’s. I know that this isn’t a regular thing yet Emma but, I must tell you, as much as reason and social codes might dictate that we need to wait. I need you now. I need us to be together soon, I can’t bear to wait until it looks right for us to live together.”

“Oh Regina, we’ll figure this out and we’ll do it soon. I promise. And tonight, I’ll stay. I want to stay.”

“Thank you, I feel better now,” Regina smiled, “shall we go spend a few minutes with Henry before he turns in?”

“Okay, but how about I clean up a bit too first?”

Soon they were sitting on either side of Henry in his bed listening to his tales of his gaming exploits and previews of the next day’s events. It was just one more piece of their relationship, of their family, that felt right. They had already made room for each other in their son’s life and he loved them both fiercely. It was hard to argue against them being a family and a couple day to day and they were going to have to make the commitment sooner rather than later, for Henry’s sake as well as their own. All too soon it was time for Henry to turn in.

“Moms?” Henry started, “I liked this. I’m happy that Emma will be here in the morning.”

“Me too Henry,” Emma replied as they pulled his door closed.

So, it was with great satisfaction and happiness that Regina guided Emma back to the master bedroom. Emma went to her dresser and pulled out a tank top and pair of boxer shorts and quickly changed for bed. Regina pulled off her robe and folded it over the occasional chair. She quirked an eyebrow at Emma’s new outfit and offered her a slow smile. “Though I’ll never tire of seeing you in more feminine undergarments, I have to say, I’m also a fan of this look.”

“I’m glad to hear it lover,” Emma smiled as she crawled into bed and pulled the covers aside for Regina, “I’m a big fan of your outfit too.”

“I should hope so!” a naked Regina teased as she slid in backwards beside Emma who folded her into a loving embrace.

For Emma, the sensation of Regina’s ass against her pelvis was one of the most delicious feelings in their relationship. Though never really one who indulged in objectification, Emma was quite compelled by Regina’s ass; by its shape and bounce and feel. For Emma, the contact with Regina in that way on that night at the _Rabbit Hole_ was still provocatively memorable. Laying together Emma found herself rocking and rubbing against Regina’s cheeks, her embrace of her lover becoming firmer, her hands starting to roam. The renewed attention was not lost on Regina who moaned softly in Emma’s arms, “I want to feel you Emma. Take off those shorts.”

Not needing to be asked twice she quickly removed the boxers and the covers and pressed her center against Regina’s gorgeous rear. “God, Regina...”

“Take me,” Regina whispered in reply.

Emma slide her thigh between Regina’s legs, pulling Regina’s top leg over her own and spreading Regina in front of her as they continued to rock together. Resisting the urge to immediately penetrate Regina, Emma nuzzled and nipped her neck and shoulders as she brought both hands under Regina’s breasts.

“I love the feel of you against me,” Emma said, cupping her breasts as she began to stroke Regina’s nipples with her thumbs. Regina’s nipples hardened in response to Emma’s voice and touch.

“Everything about you excites me Regina.”

Regina could only moan in response. Emma couldn’t wait any longer, she brought her top hand down between her lover’s legs and teased Regina’s wet entrance with her fingers. Circling, sliding, first one finger, then two until Regina pleaded, “Take me now Emma.”

Emma groaned as she thrust two fingers inside Regina who spread herself even wider, hungry for the feeling of being filled by Emma. As Emma continued to use her legs and arms to hold Regina’s ass against her, she too was feeling the thrusting pressure of her fingers inside Regina. Regina’s cheeks were getting slick with Emma’s wetness even as Emma’s fingers were coated with Regina’s juices. Feeling her orgasm coming, Regina asked for more, “Harder lover, I need you so much!” And Emma gave her more, pounding against Regina’s cunt. The sounds of their passion stimulating Emma even further. Regina’s walls began to clench around Emma’s fingers and still Emma fucked her, spreading her fingers inside her lover, pushing against the force of Regina’s pleasure. Regina’s orgasm was intoxicating, Emma was so close it felt shared.

Turning in Emma’s arms a panting Regina’s faced her with eyes so dark they were endless. Emma raised her coated fingers between them, and Regina leaned forward to lick them and pull them into her mouth. Emma watched in rapt silence as Regina firmly licked around and between Emma’s fingers, flicking the space between where they met Emma’s hand. Taking Emma’s hand in her own she nipped and tongued Emma’s palm and kissed and then sucked her pulse point. Emma’s breath was coming faster, and Regina wanted more.

“I need to taste you now,” she encouraged. Emma nodded as Regina gently pushed her onto to her back.

Regina offered a preview as she made her way down Emma’s body, “You are going to come on my tongue Emma,” and she smiled as Emma’s hips rocked in response.

Regina hooked one of Emma’s legs in each of her arms and spread Emma’s cunt just inches away from her mouth. “You’re so wet lover,” she husked. Emma knew she was, she could feel her liquid pooling and seeping, Regina’s breath alone adding to the excitement.

“Regina, yes,” Emma moaned, “I want your tongue baby, I want it so bad.”

And Regina dove into Emma’s pussy, her tongue penetrating Emma’s open folds with ease. She tasted so good, so sweet and musky and Regina withdrew and licked Emma fully, lapping up her juices and circling her clit. Emma’s moans were deeper now as she grabbed Regina’s hair. Regina thrust her tongue inside Emma again feeling, twirling in the fresh moisture. Pulling out one last time, she sucked Emma’s folds; first one and then the other, delighting in the texture of the flesh in her mouth. And then Regina tongue-fucked Emma with a firm, steady motion. The base of Regina’s tongue fully filled Emma’s entrance as the tip twisted and swirled inside her. Regina transferred the weight of Emma’s thighs to her shoulders as she reached behind her lover to palm her ass and press her cunt more deeply onto Regina’s insistent tongue. When Emma began to shake, Regina held her even more tightly wanting to feel Emma’s orgasm from the inside, and she did.

The pulses of Emma’s aftershocks were the most amazing of all Regina thought as she flattened her tongue inside Emma to feel them more directly. It was heaven. As Regina withdrew and Emma’s grip on her relaxed, Regina wiped her face in Emma’s fragrant pussy and kissed Emma’s body all the way to her lips.

“I love you more every day,” Regina whispered.

“Me too,” Emma managed. Regina got up and moved to the bathroom. Emma collected the bed covers and pulled her boxers back on.

When Regina returned to bed Emma pulled her close

“Regina, I do want all of this with you, always.”

“Mmm, Emma, I know honey. I want the same thing.” Regina replied as she kissed Emma and turned to feel her body enveloped by her lover, “when will you move in?”

“Soon,” Emma whispered as she wrapped herself tightly around Regina spooning her from head to toe. It was only when she felt sleep begin to overtake Regina that she loosened her hold, making sure that she stayed in contact with her as she too fell into a peaceful, deep sleep.


	4. Finally, Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could things get any better?

Regina was instantly in an especially good mood as she arose earlier than usual on Friday morning. It had been a long week, but Emma was finally coming to stay this evening. Coming home, she thought. Emma had shared the evening meal with she and Henry every day that week and their dinners together had been unfailingly delightful. Henry was happy and getting quite used to being tucked in by both his mothers. As hard as it was each night when Emma returned to her apartment or left for a night shift, Regina’s confidence in their relationship had only strengthened as they shared more time together. She enjoyed how they were growing in their knowledge of each other and as they managed the necessary separations. But tonight, she and Emma would be together until morning for the first time in days and Regina was beaming in anticipation.

Henry, for his part, continued to be happy with his Moms’ romance. They were all spending more time together and everyone just seemed happier. He was also looking forward to his night with his grandparents and was filled with excitement at the prospect of setting up his new gaming system at their apartment. His bag was packed, and he was ready for the evening to come. Everyone in the Mills household had something to look forward to this Friday morning.

In the Charming household, Emma was the subject of a significant amount of good-natured teasing. She had been more like a ghost than a resident for most of the week, sneaking in late and leaving early each day. They knew Emma was especially motivated to catch up on her paperwork these days and were enjoying complimenting her on her new-found bureaucratic diligence. Emma took it all in stride, laughing along with her parents’ jokes and feeling quite proud of the ease in the relationship they’d built together after so many years of separation. And amazingly enough, it was her love with Regina that was really deepening the relationships among the three generations of her family.

Outside these residences, life went on as it usually did, although quite a few of the citizens of Storybrooke were also abuzz with the news of the romance between the Mayor and their Sheriff. Both Regina and Emma had received compliments and questions throughout the week as well as the ever-present feeling of stopping conversation when one or both entered a room.

It seemed to Regina that they had really figured so much out in just one short, wonderful week. Henry had run ahead to meet his grandparents and Emma at the diner to ensure that his overnight bag was transferred to his grandparents’ car. It was debatable whether the excitement was about spending time with Snow and David or about the new gaming console, Regina smiled to herself as she left her house. It wasn’t an especially beautiful morning; it would be raining by nightfall. And by nightfall, Emma would be in her arms, an image that carried her with bounce and purpose all the way to the diner.

Henry just had a way of drawing them all together. Emma, the Charmings and Henry were all assembled and enjoying Henry’s questions and stories. Emma had settled into her now customary seat in the regular family booth: inside seat on the bench facing the door. She had recently resolved never to miss another Regina Mills entrance and she didn’t this morning. She wasn’t disappointed. To her eyes, Regina was radiant as she swung the door wide and turned her attention to their table. Emma eyes locked on her progress to their booth.

Regina was wearing marvelously fitted black boots and her three quarter length grey wool coat which revealed her nylon-clad knees and the hem of her black dress. Emma knew it well and smiled as she recalled how the garment hugged Regina’s curves. A lavender scarf was loosely wrapped inside Regina’s collar, flattering her jawline and encouraging eye contact. Emma was alive with desire and admiration as Regina slid in on the other side of Henry. They leaned behind their son and exchanged a quick good morning kiss. Emma left her hand draped across the back of the bench, her fingers playing with Regina’s hair where it brushed her collar. As she so often did, Regina shivered slightly, under Emma’s touch. “It’s Friday, I’m in love!” Regina smiled as the lyric played in her mind.

It had been an ordinarily quiet week in Storybrooke with no major police incidents of note. Emma was hopeful, after three straight night shifts - nights without Regina - that the peace would hold over the weekend.

All too soon, they each had to move along for their respective days. Snow asked Henry if he would walk her to school and he readily agreed. With a hug for each of his Moms he headed out with his grandmother. David tactfully volunteered to head over to the station and promised to let Emma know if she was needed. In short order Emma and Regina found themselves alone in the booth and they used the opportunity for a more passionate embrace.

“Good morning Madam Mayor,” Emma smiled.

“Good morning Sheriff Swan,” Regina smiled, “Would you do me the favour of escorting me to work? It would give us a chance to discuss our plans for the weekend.”

“A little mixing of business with pleasure?”

“Where you are concerned my dear, it is all pleasure.”

“Agreed lover,” Emma smiled. Regina gracefully left the booth and settled the bill with Ruby while Emma shrugged on her coat. The day had brightened considerably by the time they opened the diner door. Maybe it wouldn’t rain after all.

Like any walk in Storybrooke, this was a short one, but any few moments together felt like gifts to Emma. Regina wrapped her arm through Emma’s and leaned in as they walked, and Emma stuck her hand in her jacket pocket to facilitate the contact.

“I have this evening all planned Emma, I hope you don’t mind,” Regina advised, “I’ve arranged to pick up a variety of tapas items and I thought that we could lay it all out in the living room, dim the lights, and turn up the fire.”

“Honey, that sounds perfect. My fire is already turned up,” Emma squeezed.

“I meant the fire in the fireplace Miss Swan,” Regina playfully chastised.

“I know, it sounds lovely. Are you sure that you don’t need me to do anything?”

“Nothing at all. I want to feed you,” Regina replied distinctly enunciating the last two words causing Emma’s core to jump a little in response as they arrived at the town offices.

“Have a wonderful day lover,” Emma smiled as she turned Regina toward her for a solid good-bye kiss that Regina returned enthusiastically.

“You too darling. Please, come home right away, don’t wait for me. I have a few errands to do after work to get everything together.”

“You can count on it,” Emma smiled as she headed for her office.

Regina’s day flew by, filled with meetings and expenditure reports and conference calls. Regina prided herself on being a very high-functioning and efficient public official and, whatever the average citizen of Storybrooke thought of her superior manner, she knew that the town benefited from her talents. As she wandered the main street going from shop to shop and conversing with her constituents, she experienced a well-rounded happiness that she could recall only rarely in her past life. Grocery bags in hand, she was beaming as she walked home.

Emma was triumphant. She had finally finished her office’s backlog of paperwork. Noticing that Regina had already left for the day, she dropped the enormous folder in the Mayor’s in-box and considered how pleased Regina would be to receive everything on Monday morning. David was on call tonight and Emma felt her shoulders begin to relax after the day of feverish paperwork and screen time.

Though she rarely bought any alcohol other than beer, it had occurred to her during the day that Regina might appreciate a bottle of wine to compliment her dinner menu. Hell, Emma thought, Regina no doubt had wine already but, as they say, it’s the thought that counts. So, she stopped in the local wine shop to inquire about what wine went well with tapas and was treated to a rather full explanation from Mario the shop owner. Emma waited until he was winding down to ask what he would recommend that was in stock and purchased a chilled young red wine that she was assured was perfect for the occasion.

By the time Emma arrived on Regina’s doorstep she had shed all the tension of the day. As she used her key to the door, everything just felt right, “Regina, are you here?” she called.

“In the kitchen dear,” Regina advised.

Emma found her assembling trays full of meats, savory-smelling things, cheeses, baked items, sauces and more. “This all looks delicious,” Emma smiled, “and so do you,” she added as she swept Regina into a passionate kiss. Regina was ready for the embrace and curled her arms behind Emma’s neck relaxing into the kiss.

Eventually, Emma pulled back, still holding Regina’s by the waist, “Let me look at you,” she smiled. Regina arched an eyebrow suggestively and leaned back in Emma’s arms to offer a fuller view. Regina was dressed in black from head to toe, her neckline partially revealing the swell of her breasts. “Regina, you are so right, black is your colour babe.”

“And that’s only the outer layer,” Regina leaned in and purred in Emma’s ear causing her to shiver.

“Regina, don’t tease,” Emma gasped, “I won’t be able to wait.”

“Who said you had to...” Regina offered. And Emma did not wait, pushing Regina up against the counter as she slid her hands down Regina’s hips and thighs and under the hem of her dress. Emma gasped as her hands connected with skin and the taut line of garters.

“Gah,” Emma exhaled.

“What was that lover?” Regina purred, nipping Emma’s jawline.

Emma slid her hands further up, the dress rising to reveal the tops of Regina’s stockings and the lacy black garters that held them. Emma’s hands pushed the dress over Regina’s hips and exposed her garter belt and her beautiful, naked pussy. Emma audibly inhaled as she took in the spectacle. Encouraged by Emma’s reaction, Regina moaned softly into her ear as Emma pulled Regina’s dress over her head. Before her was a nearly naked but still clothed Regina: black heels, black stockings and garters, and a black bra that barely covered her already erect nipples.

Regina leaned her weight back as she spread her hands to her sides on the counter and opened her legs invitingly, “I pulled this all together for you dear,” she smiled and Emma dropped to her knees.

Emma leaned forward and ran her tongue along Regina’s folds nipping her thighs and encouraging her stance to widen. Holding Regina behind her knees she brought her tongue up until she made contact with Regina’s clit and proceeded to stroke it up and down as Regina’s legs began to shake. With one long, deft motion Emma gathered Regina’s wetness on her tongue and brought it to the stroking of Regina’s clit. Keeping her pressure firm throughout each stroke, she reveled in the sights and sounds of Regina’s pleasure, her pace staying steady as Regina began to moan and rock her hips forward. Regina dropped her hands to Emma’s head as Emma raised her grip cupping Regina’s ass and pushing her harder against her tongue.

“Oh Emma,” Regina cried, “I’m coming love, right n-ow,” and Emma flattened her tongue over Regina’s clit before lowering it to her entrance and lapping up her wet pulses. Regina continued to softly moan as Emma licked her languidly and ran her index fingers inside Regina’s garters.

Emma began to circle Regina’s clit with her tongue and Regina’s moan’s intensified. Emma stood in response, pulling Regina to her. The feeling of Regina’s barely contained breasts was impossible to resist, and Emma quickly hoisted Regina onto the counter. Emma flicked open Regina’s bra and buried in face against her breasts as Regina wrapped one of her shapely legs around Emma’s waist. Emma, in turn, braced one of her own legs against the counter drawers as she lowered a hand to Regina’s open pussy. “I need to feel you,” she breathed huskily.

“Go inside,” Regina moaned, “Fuck me Emma.” And she did. First a single finger, finding the right angle and then a second staying deep inside Regina moving back and forth as Regina spread herself wider and Emma wrapped her arm across Regina’s back.

“Em-ma, oh baby, that’s so good. You are amazing, oh lover, lover, lover...” and Regina lost her words as Emma began sucking her nipples; circling first one and then the other with her tongue as she separated her fingers inside Regina and moved them forward and back in time with her pulls on Regina’s nipples. Regina’s heel dug into Emma’s back as Regina climaxed hard and Emma pressed her fingers against clitoral wall.

They were both breathless as Emma lowered Regina from the counter, “I want to have you in every room in this enormous house,” Emma declared before kissing Regina deeply and sliding her thigh between Regina’s legs. Regina melted into every sensation of the experience and found herself in complete agreement. Breaking the kiss and looking meaningfully into Emma’s eyes, she offered, “Then move in. Move in with us now. This morning I found myself already thinking of this house as our home, your home. I don’t want to wait.”

Emma felt it too. “Regina,” she said, “are you sure? I think that I could get you to agree to anything right now. Are you certain it’s not too soon?”

“You probably could, but you’re not. I’m asking you. Emma Swan move in with me and our son. We want you here. I want you here, every day, always.”

“Yes.”

“Yes?!”

“Yes, Regina. I want to be here. Here with you and with Henry. Every day, always.”

“Yes,” Regina deepened their embrace, “I’ve never been happier. This feels so right,” she smiled. “And, if there is anything else you want, yes, ask now, I really don’t think I could say no.” Emma smiled and kissed her again, both women flushed and tingling with the significance of their decision.

“So much for ‘dating’,” Emma observed.

“Oh lover, I still want dates. Perhaps we should draw up a little cohabitation agreement just to ensure that we’re both clear on the terms of this arrangement,” Regina smiled.

“I’m sure that you’ll be able to effectively remind me of those kinds of terms without getting quite that formal.”

“Well, maybe we should pursue some refinements to our verbal agreement over dinner,” Regina suggested.

“Oh yeah, dinner,” Emma replied a bit sheepishly. “Oh, I brought wine,” as she located the now room temperature bottle.

“That is a lovely bottle,” Regina smiled, “perhaps we’ll give it some time in the fridge and start on the food first.” Emma nodded; she really was quite hungry.

“I thought we could eat in the living room, does that still work for you?”

“Sure, I’ve been thinking about it ever since you told me this morning.”

“Well dear, please bring all this,” she gestured to the trays, “to the living room while I find something to wear that is a little less revealing.” Emma blushed. The idea of sharing finger food with a nearly naked and just-fucked Regina seemed like a good one to her but, then again, she did still have all her clothes on.

It took a couple of trips to assemble everything in the living room and Regina returned just as Emma finished. She was wearing a soft sliver-grey silk robe. She looked, Emma thought, divine.

“That looks great honey,” Regina smiled, “now, do me one more favour please, run upstairs and slip into something more comfortable. We might be seated on the floor for much of dinner and I wouldn’t want you to risk a loss of circulation because of those tight jeans,” she teased.

“Sounds fair enough,” Emma replied landing a quick kiss before she ascended the stairs. Once in the bedroom - soon to be their bedroom, she thought - Emma noticed a dark green robe similar to Regina’s. Well, she had fallen for Regina’s direct style of communication, so robe it would be. Emma loosely folded her clothes and placed them in her dresser cupboard. She grabbed a fresh pair of boxers and pulled them on before trying on the robe. No surprise, it fit perfectly.

Regina smiled and nodded approvingly as Emma re-entered the living room which was starting to warm from the fireplace. “Now that is comfortable clothing,” Regina enthused.

“So, Miss Swan, do you see anything you like?” Regina gestured to the assembled foods.

“Well Madam Mayor, aside from the obvious,” Emma began, “I think that I just want to try a bit of everything.” Regina rolled her eyes and assembled a plate for Emma and then one for herself.

“So, about these dates that you want to go on with me,” Emma asked, “do you have any specific requests?” as she sampled her food.

“Oh, I have many quite specific requests. How specific would you like me to be?”

Emma choked just a bit, imagining the specificity that Regina’s tone implied.

“Oh darling, I’m so sorry, let me get us some of that lovely wine. I can’t seem to help but tease you.” Regina got up and was quickly back with wine, glasses and corkscrew.

“I’m okay, really. A glass of wine would be nice though.”

Regina deftly uncorked the bottle and Emma held the glasses as Regina poured.

“Mmm,” Regina considered, “dating requests...” as she licked a bit of sauce from her fingers. “I’d have to say dinner out somewhere fancy, maybe even out of town. The food at Granny’s is fine but I want to dress up and have a meal with you that I wouldn’t cook myself.”

“Okay, that sounds fun. What else?”

“Well, I want you to show me Boston.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I’d like to know more about what your life was like before you came to Storybrooke and it would be really nice to have the chance to go away together.”

“Okay, we can arrange that I’m sure.” Emma agreed as she finished her plate of food and washed it down with some wine, which really did pair well, she thought.

“Regina, there seems to be an ‘out of town’ theme emerging here.”

“Yes, I suppose there is...” Regina paused, “I guess that is where some of my more specific requests come in,” she smiled slyly.

“Oh, indeed.” Emma teased, “Say more...”

“Well, I really would like us to have hotel sex. Very hot. In a very nice suite.”

“I see,” Emma smiled, “this seems like a particularly well thought out request.”

Regina leaned forward, her robe falling open slightly, her olive skin looking warm and inviting, “Maybe request isn’t the right word,” Regina’s voice dropped into her very sexy vocal range, “Maybe the right word is fantasy.”

“Whoa,” Emma breathed, “I just now have a new fantasy,” she said pulling Regina toward her.

“Tell me about it,” Regina said as she allowed herself to be drawn in.

“Just the thrill of it, I guess,” Emma started, “of being with you somewhere where no one knows us, where we’re anonymous and only have to pay attention to each other...”

“Yes,” Regina encouraged, reaching out to caress Emma’s thigh. ”What would you want to do?”

“Everything,” Emma breathed as Regina’s fingers found the edge of her boxers. It was now Regina’s turn to pull Emma to her which she did by tugging on her shorts. Emma ended up between Regina’s legs, her back to her as Regina leaned against her heavy coffee table.

“Tell me more Emma,” she purred as she slid her hand inside Emma’s boxers, softly stroking her pussy delighting in the feel of the thick, cropped hair.

“I’d fuck you, ohhh....” Emma moaned as Regina acted out Emma’s words, Regina’s fingers parting Emma’s folds pushing past her wet entrance.

“Yes, lover you really enjoy fucking me, don’t you?” Regina encouraged as she began to thrust her fingers in and out of Emma’s soaking cunt.

“Yes, yes, I love fucking you, I love fucking you so much!” Emma was crazy with images of fucking Regina as Regina continued to thoroughly fuck her.

“And I love it when you fuck me Emma, I love spreading myself for you, I love all the ways you touch me,” Emma was moaning now, unable to keep up her part of the narrative.

“When I think of how you look at me, how you devour my cunt with your eyes, and how you fuck me until I can’t speak. When I think of you inside me...” and Emma came, her hips rocking against Regina as Regina held on, sliding a leg under Emma’s and opening her wider still, never taking her fingers out of Emma’s throbbing pussy.

“And I especially love it when I come and you keep fucking me,” Regina said as she acted out her words, sliding out from under Emma and easing her completely on the floor.

“I love when even as I’m coming I can feel you building my next orgasm,” she growled a little and Emma whimpered in pleasure, “and I spread myself wider to give you more.” And Regina increased the pressure and speed of her thrusts as Emma moaned, her thoughts shifting rapidly between images of herself fucking Regina and the sensations of Regina fucking her.

“And when you’ve made me this crazy, and you tell me to come,” Regina continued, “I know that I am completely and utterly yours,” and Emma came hard and shaking and deliriously awash in Regina. Regina, flushed with passion, slowly withdrew her fingers and gathered Emma in her arms. Emma’s eyes were closed, and Regina stared at her thinking that she’d never looked more heart-stoppingly beautiful.

“I adore you Emma Swan,” she cooed as she kissed Emma’s cheek and neck.

“I agree to hotel sex,” Emma affirmed, not quite ready to move but having regained the ability to speak.

“I thought that you might,” Regina smiled and kissed her, “Do you have any dating requests?”

“Well, I want to take you and Henry to a movie.”

“That’s a start,” Regina agreed, “let me rephrase, do you have any fantasies you want me to make come true?” Emma gulped. She did, she had one powerful Regina Mills sexual fantasy. One that, if she was honest, she’d harboured for some time before they got together.

“I want to fuck you on your desk,” Emma admitted.

“My desk in the town office?” Regina clarified.

“Yes.”

“Tell me more about this fantasy lover,” Regina encouraged her.

“Um, well, it is after hours and everyone else has gone home but you’re working late,” Emma began, sitting up and moving back to sit against the couch. “Sometimes, you’re wearing the dress you had on today and I can just see the tops of your breasts as I walk toward you.”

Regina smiled, parting her lips as she listened.

“Sometimes, you’re wearing a skirt and silk blouse. Always heels, always so hot.”

“Um, and what happens next Sheriff?” Regina moved a hand inside her robe.

“You get up and walk around to the front corner of the desk and you slide into a seated position on it and the way you cross your legs makes me wet.”

“Um, yes...” Emma could see Regina’s hand stroking her left nipple as she sighed.

“And I just tell you, I tell you how beautiful you are and how crazy you make me and you, you tell me that you want me too. And I don’t wait. I don’t think. I just grab you and kiss you and push you down.” Regina’s hand dropped lower as she began to stroke her pussy, enraptured by Emma’s fantasy.

“Sometimes you rip your blouse open. Sometimes I do. I reach under your hemline and find your panties and pull them off. I don’t know where the nylons go,” Emma smiled, “but now that I know about the garter...” Regina moaned as she moved her fingers inside herself, rising to her knees to show Emma.

“And I fuck you Regina, hard and deep and we’re crazy for each other. And your heels are digging into my back, and papers are sliding to floor. And we never break eye contact and I watch it all as you come.”

Regina was close and fucking herself vigorously, “Watch me now,” she sighed as she imagined the scene Emma described and her body shook with a crashing orgasm.

Emma reached out and pulled Regina to her, seizing her mouth and pushing her tongue inside wanting to kiss her as deeply as possible. Regina returned Emma’s ardor, swirling her own tongue around Emma’s knowing she still wanted more.

Breathless, Emma released her, “That’s not all of it,” she swallowed. Regina held her breath.

“Sometimes I’m wearing a strap-on,” Emma finished.

Regina trembled in Emma’s arms as she felt her juices seep between her thighs.

“Now Emma,” Regina insisted, “I want to feel you like that now.” Regina twisted her wrist and a seven-inch silicone dildo, and a soft leather harness appeared between them. Emma’s jaw dropped in surprise, “Are you sure?”

“I’m positive,” Regina replied. “Perhaps the dining room table would be suitable for some practice,” she smiled grabbing the items and taking Emma’s hand.

In the dining room, Regina removed their robes and laid her’s on the table. Next, she slid off Emma’s boxers. She quickly inserted the dildo in the harness and fastened it all around Emma’s waist as she watched.

“I’ve never-“ Emma started.

“You’ll know exactly what to do,” Regina finished for her, “Now Sheriff, fuck me like you have so many times in your dreams.” And, with that last bit of encouragement, Regina mounted the table in front of Emma.

Emma took Regina in her arms, kissing her passionately and running her hands up and down Regina’s back and shoulders.

“I’m so wet for you Emma,” Regina purred. Emma dropped a hand to the base of the shaft and placed it in front of Regina’s glistening and very open cunt. The contact excited Regina further and she wiggled forward to take in an inch. Emma watched in wonder as her own hips drove the cock inside Regina who arched her back in reception and lowered herself completely on the table. Emma grabbed Regina’s hips and pulled, eliciting a wail of pleasure from Regina. Thrusting again, Emma was entranced by the sight of Regina spread beneath her, for her. She thrust again, watching as the shaft disappeared inside Regina and slowly withdrew it until only an inch remained inside. Emma alternated between watching Regina’s responses and watching the cock enter her, mesmerized by the sounds of Regina’s pleasure and the raw beauty of the intimacy.

“Harder honey. Please, give me more,” Regina asked as she wrapped her legs around Emma’s back, pushing their pelvises together even tighter. Emma picked up the pace, penetrating Regina deeply, burying the shaft in her cunt, over and over, Emma’s own juices soaking the leather between her legs. Widening her stance for balance, Emma continued to pump the cock in and out of Regina as Regina moaned and called her name. Emma was frenzied and dripping and Regina wildly beautiful as she came hard on the shaft, every muscle in her body seizing in focus on the needs of her cunt.

Emma withdrew from Regina and gathered her in her robe as she helped her from the table. They stumbled back to the living room couch breathlessly falling on it together.

Regina smiled as she stroked Emma’s hair. “How was reality for you lover?” Regina cooed.

“That was amazing.”

“Shall we add it to our repertoire?”

“Uh, yeah, if you like it.”

“Darling,” Regina drawled as she scratched her nails behind Emma’s ear, “I’m fairly certain you could tell that I liked it.”

“Yes, but,” Emma hesitated, “you could have any man you wanted, you don’t need a fake dick.”

Regina was shocked at this burst of insecurity from Emma but knew something deeper was there, so she kept her tone gentle. “Lover look at me,” she said as they sat up on the couch. “It only felt good because it was you.”

“I believe you,” Emma said, ”but Regina I don’t want you to fuck me like that, probably not ever,” she admitted.

“That’s more than fine with me Emma,” Regina confirmed, “I’ll never ask or expect you to do or receive something sexually that doesn’t feel right for you.”

“Regina,” Emma started, “I’ve been with both women and men before.” Regina nodded. “And I’ve figured out that whether I’m with a woman or with a man, I enjoy doing or giving more often than I do receiving.”

“I’ve noticed,” Regina smiled.

“I get just as much pleasure, if not more, from giving your pleasure than from coming myself,” she continued, “is that dynamic really going to be enough for you? Am I enough for you?” Emma finished softly.

Regina’s heart was pounding as she pulled Emma into her arms. “You, Emma Swan are not only enough for me, you are my every known and unknown dream come true! I’ve never been with a woman before you. And before you, I was very limited in what I allowed to happen with a lover. I’ve never had a partner who was my equal in every way as you are my love. Before you, I would never have risked my sense of, and need for, control.”

Emma was staring at her now and the love in her eyes was exhilarating.

“Giving myself to you sexually is the greatest pleasure I’ve ever known. It is beyond my experience and beyond the powers of my imagination. I had never known before that I could be so aroused and so very satisfied by relinquishing control. I am so turned on by showing you how much I want you. I can’t get enough of giving myself to you.”

Emma’s eyes darkened with desire; her attention riveted on Regina.

“It’s all for you Emma, my pleasure is all because of you. Building a partnership and a family with you will be my greatest fulfillment. You are my destiny Emma Swan... You are so much more than enough.” They were both crying now, the emotions were raw and the promises deep.

“Take me to bed Emma.” Understanding immediately, Emma flicked her wrist and they reappeared in Regina’s bed each completely naked.

Emma was on top of Regina instantly, pushing Regina’s thighs apart with her knee, insisting on entrance to her mouth with her tongue, wrapping them tightly together with her arms. Regina was slick against Emma’s thigh, her whole body hot and thrumming for Emma’s touch. Emma replaced her thigh with her dominant hand and plunged three fingers inside Regina deeply, firmly, filling her lover as she deepened their kiss. Regina arched her back to receive everything Emma wanted to give her, alive in the sensations of being simultaneously surrounded and filled by Emma. It was all so complete, and she moaned in Emma’s mouth, trailing her nails down Emma’s back.

Emma released Regina’s lips to bite down at the base of her neck and sucked furiously at the convex of her neck and clavicle. She wanted to mark Regina and groaned at the thought of leaving a bruise that she would see in the morning.

Regina received Emma’s passion completely. She knew that Emma needed her to give everything and she wanted everything Emma would offer. “Emma, Emma, Em-ma,” Regina began moaning her name, over and over and Emma was so turned on as sweat slicked their bodies and they rubbed together from head to toe, their breasts crushed between them and Emma continued to fuck Regina as Regina’s wetness leaked around her fingers.

“Come for me Regina,” she encouraged her lover, “Come for me now.” And Regina seized Emma as her hips spasmed, and she came. Emma slowed her thrusts, deliberately matching her pace with Regina’s aftershocks, pushing Regina into a wave of orgasms that left them both panting and exhausted.

“I love you Regina.”

“And I love you Emma.” They smiled together as Emma slowly withdrew her fingers and folded Regina into her arms.

“That was amazing!” Emma enthused. “This whole night has been amazing!”

“Yes, my love, it has.” Regina murmured against Emma’s breast as she lazily traced her finger along every bit of Emma that she could reach. “Every time we are together, our connection deepens. Actually, I think this was true long before we were in love.”

“I think you’re right, but I’d say that we’ve been making more rapid progress in this last week,” Emma smiled.

“It’s not just the sex, which is mind-altering by the way, it’s the intimacy, learning things about you, learning your deeper nature, even your fears.”

“You make it easy Regina, you really do. I can hardly believe how completely I trust you,” she said as she drew Regina’s lips to hers for a soft, full kiss. “Trust does not come easily for me, it never has. Really, it was Henry who taught me to trust and that’s just one more thing that I have to thank you about. You raised a son who could trust. One who could express is doubts and question authority and take action but who could also trust. That Henry is the person he is has taught me a lot.”

“Honestly, I think that was hardwired into Henry somehow,” Regina smiled, “I’m not sure that I deserve any credit,” she paused. “He’s going to be so happy when we tell him that you’re moving in!” she said, giving Emma a squeeze.

“You both have made me so happy,” Emma replied, kissing Regina again passing her happiness from her lips to Regina’s. “I can hardly believe that we’re going to be together every night and every morning from now on!”

“I know lover, I feel like we’ve waited an eternity already. I also know that by almost any measure, we’re moving ahead extremely fast. It feels right though; I can’t bear to wait for you any longer. I am many things, but I am not a patient woman.”

“But you’ve been so very patient all week,” Emma soothed teasingly. “And seriously Regina, I feel the same way. I’m not willing to wait another day. I know everything that I need to know.”

“You know,” Regina said, sliding hers arms together behind Emma’s neck, “We’re not collecting Henry until sometime tomorrow afternoon...”

“That is interesting,” Emma replied with a sexy smile, “Are you suggesting that we can stay up late?”

“That,” Regina replied, between delivering kisses, “is... exactly... what... I’m suggesting,” as the last kiss lingered and deepened.

“Mmm, baby. I’m not going to argue.”

“Good, because have other ideas about how you can use that talented tongue.”

“Say no more lover, your wish is my command,” she teased trailing her tongue down Regina’s body as she crawled backwards to the foot of the bed. She approached Regina’s clit slowly, it was already so swollen and erect. Emma soothed her lover with full, soft swipes of her tongue along Regina’s labia, delighting in her taste and musk. Regina was truly delicious, and Emma’s enthusiasm grew as she teased Regina’s entrance with the point of her tongue, drawing out even more wetness. Emma concentrated on a figure eight of licking around Regina’s clit and back to circle the entrance to her cunt, rhythmically, over and over until she felt Regina’s hips undulate as they anticipated her path. Caressing Regina’s pussy with her free hand, she coated her fingers in her lover’s wetness and as she began licking Regina’s clit in earnest she slipped her thumb into Regina to anchor the reach of her pinkie against Regina’s anus. Regina gasped as Emma caressed the taut, puckered tissue with her pinkie while her tongue continued to insistently flick across her clit. Soon Regina was moaning and pumping her hips down on Emma’s thumb as Emma’s pinkie was drawn inside. Regina’s moaning continued as Emma matched the increasing pace of Regina’s hips with her tongue and Regina grabbed the back of Emma’s head, mashing her face to Regina’s clit. The double penetration and the pressure on her clit brought Regina to a thunderous orgasm, and still she wanted more.

“Fuck me Emma, please, fuck me,” she groaned, “baby I need more.”

Emma shifted her weight and licked two fingers on her opposite hand, never taking her eyes from Regina’s as she did. Regina spread her legs, welcoming Emma who slid her wet fingers inside. Regina’s walls were still quivering from her last orgasm and Emma slowly pumped her fingers in and out bringing Regina along to a new tempo. Regina’s breasts were too tempting to ignore, and Emma moved between them with her tongue, timing the graze of her teeth on Regina’s nipples with her deeply thrusting fingers.

Regina’s arousal was steadily building again, and she was completely abandoned in her desire for Emma. When Emma bit down hard on her left nipple Regina screamed in ecstasy and pushed her breast further into Emma’s mouth causing Emma to drip onto Regina’s thigh.

Leaving Regina’s breast, Emma adjusted her angle over Regina and brought her own right breast over Regina’s mouth. Regina, eyes already black with lust, craned her neck to suck and tease the nipple on offer.

“Fuck me Regina,” Emma asked. Regina nodded against her and continued to suckle as her hand found Emma’s dripping pussy. Sliding inside, Regina moaned against Emma’s breast, their bodies radiating with the intense pleasure of the simultaneous fucking.

“Mmm, Regina,” Emma sighed, “I’m going to fuck you harder now and I want you to keep fucking me as you come. Can you do that honey?” Regina moaned and nodded vigorously as Emma increased her pace.

In only a few strokes Regina cried out Emma’s name as her orgasm flared over her entire body. Somehow, she kept fucking Emma, her pace increasing as her own orgasm subsided. Emma was on all fours now, straddling Regina as Regina worked her tongue across Emma’s breasts and pumped her fingers in and out of Emma’s slick cunt.

Regina pulled herself away from Emma’s breasts and looked up at her lover. Emma was panting now, and Regina was entranced. “Emma,” she drawled in her deep and sensual voice, “I adore you. You feel so good on my hand lover, fuck my fingers Emma.” Emma moaned and nodded in reply.

“Fuck my fingers babe,” Regina encouraged, “pull me inside.” The sound of Regina’s voice and the firmness of her fingers inside her brought Emma to a crashing climax that left her deliciously shattered as she collapsed beside Regina.

They smiled weakly at each other both exhausted by their passion. Regina was the first to fall asleep, Emma’s lips the last thing she saw before her eyes closed. Emma gently pulled the duvet over them both and wrapped an arm around Regina before falling asleep nestled in her dark hair.

...

Emma awoke with the world’s biggest smile already pasted on her face. How could life be any more perfect she thought! If her younger self had known that one day, she would have a son who loved her and move in with the woman of her dreams, maybe she wouldn’t have pushed so many people away. Or maybe, everything that came before was necessary to get her here: in Storybrooke, in this bed, on this morning, with this magnificent woman sleeping so peacefully beside her.

Emma decided to let Regina sleep in and knew that there was no chance of that happening if she stayed in bed. The thought of watching Regina sleep was tempting, too tempting really. The bruise she had left on Regina’s neck from last night was blossoming and the sight of it flooded Emma with passionate memories. Nope, she thought, I can’t stay here a second longer.

She gently moved out from under Regina’s shoulder and softly exited the bed. She quietly walked to the bathroom, slowly opening and closing the door before turning on any lights. The bathroom was almost as memory-filled as the bedroom and Emma felt her body ache and clench with desire.

Turning on the shower, she settled on a warm spray. As she well knew, it was a generously sized shower and Emma enjoyed the full range of motion available as she thoroughly soaped and rinsed her hair and body. It felt good to stretch and be alone with her thoughts. If she let herself admit it, she was really still quite scared about how right her relationship with Regina felt. In her experience, things and people had a tendency to disappear just when she was beginning to count on them.

Maybe, she just shouldn’t let that happen this time. Not with Regina, certainly not with Henry. Maybe being all-in right away was what she needed to do to hold her family close. Family. They were a family after all, that is what she had told Henry just a few days ago. As she rinsed off, she turned up the heat, it was as if she was also rinsing away her fears. Every pore in her body felt open and exhilarated; she knew what she was going to do, and it felt right all the way through.

Regina woke up alone in the bed her hair tousled and her sheets flagrantly rumpled. She had a second of confusion as she sensed Emma’s absence but that quickly receded as she heard the shower. Mmm, Emma, Regina smiled as she shivered in recall of the activities - no - exploits of the previous night. She and Emma had almost doubled their room count she smiled.

Stretching, she was aware of some stiffness from muscles that had fired more in one night than they had in the previous decade. Oh god, how she wanted Emma, needed Emma, often and always. Even now, she could feel her desire building. Where could this all be coming from, she wondered. She had grown so used to living her controlled and contained life. She had really liked that life and had loved being it’s sole architect. But Henry was the one who had, slowly but surely, started to break down that focus and control. And now? What came before seemed, small. And Emma, being with Emma, being a family with Henry and Emma, that was big. It was everything!

“Good morning lover,” Regina welcomed as Emma returned to the bed and drew her close. Emma kissed her in reply; long and open and deep. Regina returned the kiss with her full body leaving Emma breathless when she finally pulled back. Emma’s eyes were instantly drawn to the deep bruise on Regina’s neck and she leaned in and kissed the bloom gently. Regina moaned slightly at tenderness of the gesture and of the flesh itself, “I am yours Emma.”

“Regina...” Emma’s voice was rough as moved fully on top of her lover.

“All yours,” Regina encouraged, “take me now.” Emma seized her again, mouth, arms, thighs wrapping around and between Regina and the connection was instant. Emma had never wanted anyone like she wanted Regina and she found that she was already in tune with what Regina responded to and wanted. And this morning Emma knew that Regina wanted to be worshipped from head to toe. So Emma moved down the bed and to her knees and began to massage Regina. Emma slowly and deeply pressed on Regina’s strong calves maintaining a circular pressure until she felt the muscles relax and moved to Regina’s feet finding the right pressure moving from heels to toes as Regina moaned softly in appreciation.

“I adore you Regina,” she soothed, “every little bit of you.”

“Oh baby,” Regina purred, “that feels so good...”

“I want to rub and caress every inch of you.”

“I wouldn’t dream of stopping you,” Regina smiled as Emma continued her course up Regina’s absolutely thrilling body. Emma pressed her thumbs against the bottoms of Regina’s thighs. First gently then deeper as she followed the path of her muscles to her hips. Regina was luxuriating under Emma’s careful attention. Emma followed her hands with decorous kisses, unable to resist the impulse. But she did resist the urge to massage Regina’s breasts, barely. She trailed gentle caresses across Regina’s stomach and torso only deepening her touch, straddling Regina’s waist, her hands reached Regina’s shoulders. Emma leaned her weight into her arms and worked her touch across and around, her arousal building even as she tried to maintain her focus on the massage. She leaned down and kissed Regina moving her touch to Regina’s biceps.

Releasing Regina, Emma directed, “Roll over honey.”

With Regina now on her stomach, Emma settled herself over the cleft at the top of Regina’s bottom and again she put her weight behind her arms as she went to work on Regina’s glorious back and shoulders. Regina murmured her appreciation and Emma fought the tension of the warmth building between her legs and her desire to feel Regina everywhere. Emma let her breasts graze Regina’s shoulder blades as she moved her fingers to the base of Regina’s neck, applying long strokes along the tendons that ran from Regina’s shoulders to the base of her skull.

It was finally Regina who couldn’t wait. She rolled over underneath Emma and wrapped her arms behind Emma’s neck pulling her into a deep and suggestive kiss. Emma pulled them both into a seated position, wrapping one leg behind Regina and crooking the other between Regina’s legs.

“I want to see you,” Emma said softly. Regina nodded and turned her eyes to Emma’s as Emma placed her hand at the base of Regina’s back. Emma could feel Regina’s heat rising as she placed two fingers to Regina’s mouth encouraging her lips to open. Regina drew Emma’s fingers inside with her tongue, sliding around and between them.

Emma slowly pushed her fingers more deeply into Regina’s mouth as Regina continued to lather them. “I’m going to fuck you with these two fingers,” she huskily and Regina’s whole body jumped in reply.

Emma withdrew her fingers then and smoothly inserted them into Regina’s pussy without breaking eye contact. Pulling Regina tightly to her, Emma pumped her fingers deeply as she watched Regina watching her. Positioned so closely, Emma’s fingers naturally slid across Regina’s vaginal wall with every thrust. Emma thought Regina looked like a deity, her skin glistening, her eyes ablaze. She was entranced as she continued to slowly and deliberately fuck Regina who began to moan at the edge of each stroke. It was the sound of Regina that spurred Emma to quicken her pace. Emma fucked Regina faster and faster, tightening her grip around Regina’s back as Regina’s moans began to run together and her climax neared. Emma broke eye contact and leaned in to kiss the glorious bruise on Regina’s neck. “I’ll worship you like this forever,” Emma breathed against Regina’s ear. And Regina’s orgasm broke in reply. Emma held on; her fingers clenched tightly by Regina’s vibrating muscles. Emma couldn’t help but kiss her, to use her lips to show her, to imprint her devotion.

Regina’s muscles eventually relaxed enough for Emma to remove her fingers and fold Regina back down with her against onto the mattress.

“That was amazing,” Regina sighed.

“You’re amazing,” Emma clarified with a smile and a kiss.

“How are we ever going to get out of this bed?” Regina smiled.

“It’s not going to be easy,” Emma agreed, “but I really don’t think that you’re serious about setting up a visitation schedule for our son.”

“No, I guess I’m not,” Regina gave a throaty laugh, “and I would have to draw the line at conducting municipal business from this particular location.”

“So how would you like to approach the day lover?”

“Honestly? With more sex but we promised your parents that we’d collect Henry by mid-afternoon.”

“I have a compromise of sorts for you,” Emma offered. “I’ll call my parents and set things up for a little earlier, if you and I make both cars available to transport my things here along with our son.”

“Will everything really fit?” Regina asked.

“With your trunk space and my minimalist approach to owning stuff, I think we’ll be fine.”

“Do you think that your parents will be okay with this move?”

“As long as Henry still stays over on Fridays,” Emma replied, “I think they’ll be fine.”

“Then we’d best greet the day. It is the first day of our new household after all!” Regina beamed and Emma kissed her because, why not kiss her?

“Oh,” Regina exclaimed, “you might find a familiar object from last night in your dresser. I did a little magic-assisted tidying up while you were in the shower and I didn’t want that item to get misplaced,” she smiled. “I hope you don’t mind.

“Mind?!” Emma shook her head, “You’ve just presented a compelling agenda for my first night as an official resident. Are you sure that soundproofing spell is still holding?”

“I’m certain of it,” Regina confirmed, eyebrow suggestively raised, “Let’s get going. This is going to be a marvelous day!”


	5. The First Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is official. They live together.

Chapter 5 - the first weekend - Saturday Sunday

It was late morning by the time Emma and Regina arrived at the Charmings’ loft. Even though he’d worked most of the night, David was awake to greet the happy couple. Both he and Snow warmly congratulated them on their decision. They presented Emma and Regina with a bottle of champagne to celebrate their “home warming”. As hugs were exchanged all round David leaned into Regina’s ear, “No one will take better care of our daughter than you will Regina.” The sincerity of the remark moved her deeply and she kissed him on the cheek in acknowledgement.

The rest of the day was a whirlwind. After a late, light breakfast with the Charmings, Emma and family loaded her possessions into their cars and their joyous little caravan headed back to 108 Mifflin. Henry, as expected, was delighted by the decision and enthusiastically helped with all aspects of the loading and unloading. Regina wanted some time to move around the house and make room for Emma’s belongings before they got started putting things away. Emma agreed and suggested that she and Henry head into town on a “secret mission” while Regina took care of this task. Regina wasn’t entirely sold but she knew that sometimes Emma needed a little space and that she hadn’t much time one-on-one with Henry in the past week, so she agreed without too much difficulty. “Just bring back sandwiches,” she smiled, “I’m sure that we’ll all be hungry before too long.”

Emma and Henry pulled on their coats and stepped out the door. “What is the secret mission Mom?” he asked.

“Let’s call it ‘Operation Family’,” Emma smiled as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and they walked into town. They came to a stop at a Bashful’s jewelry store. Emma pulled a broad, plain, gold ring from her pocket. Henry beamed.

“This ring is the payment I got for the first case I ever worked,” Emma told him, “the client was an older woman without much money. She gave me this ring from a chain that she always wore around her neck. She told me the ring had been her husband’s, who had passed away years before. She said that it was her good luck charm and that she wanted me to have it. Now I want your Mom to wear it but I think that Bashful can help make it a little more special than it is now.”

“Yeah!” Henry enthused.

Once in the store, Bashful himself promptly but shyly greeted them. Emma explained her needs and Bashful assured her that he could pound and shape the band so that it was both more curved and had many flattering angles.

“What about a ring for you Mom?” Henry asked.

“Once I have the design,” Bashful suggested, “I can easily make a second that will match perfectly.”

“What do you think Henry?” Emma asked, “That sounds right to me. Equal partners, equal rings.”

“I like it,” he agreed.

“Now Bashful,” Emma smiled, “I have one more detail to add. Can you engrave a Swan inside the first ring and a crown inside the second?”

Bashful’s eyes widened in recognition of the symbols. He knew instantly that he was an insider on a important moment. “That is fairly detailed work,” he commented, “but yes, I can do that for you.”

“Great, I don’t mean to be pushy, but I’d like these as soon as possible. When can I pick them up?”

“How about Wednesday, would that work?”

“That will be perfect, would you like me to pay now?”

“No, payment upon pick-up will be just fine Sheriff. I know that you’re good for it,” he said as he gave Henry a little wink.

“Thanks so much Bashful,” Emma called as they left the shop.

Next up was Granny’s Diner. Ruby offered them a coffee and hot chocolate while they waited for their order: two cheesy grilled cheeses and a BLT on whole wheat.

“I knew that we’d all be a family one day,” Henry smiled up at Emma.

“You called it kid,” she agreed.

“Mom is so different now. She’s kind and good and really happy.”

“You know Henry, I’m pretty sure that your mother was always kind and good. It is who she really is when the hurt is gone.”

“Yeah, I know it.”

Ruby brought over their order and gave Emma a tremendous smile, “When are we going to have that catch-up chat Swan? Don’t forget your friends now that you’re in lo-ve.”

“Soon Ruby,” Emma smiled as she exchanged a twenty for their sandwiches, “There’s certainly lots to tell.”

“Thanks Granny,” Emma called as she and Henry headed out the door.

Doors and cupboards were open everywhere when they returned. “I’m so glad that you’re back,” she beamed, “I had to stop myself from putting everything away. Hand over those sandwiches.”

“There is a delivery fee for these,” Emma teased.

“Henry,” Regina smiled at their son, “you better go wash up unless you want to witness your mothers making out in the front hall.”

“Yup, I suddenly really need to wash my hands,” he quickly agreed.

“Come here lover,” Regina encouraged, “I’ve missed you.”

“Regina we haven’t even been gone an hour,” Emma smiled as she stepped into Regina’s embrace enjoying the feeling of Regina in her soft black high-necked sweater. Her body ached when she thought about what that sweater was hiding. Regina kissed thoroughly.

“Wow, I feel like a sailor returning to port!”

“Mmm, hold that thought,” Regina purred, “maybe we can develop a new take on that storyline tonight,” she smiled kissing Emma again.

“Hey Moms,” Henry said as he returned, “I’m hungry, let’s eat!” Regina had already laid out everything they needed along the kitchen bar and Henry passed out the sandwiches as they took their seats. Conversation turned to Henry’s video game triumphs of the previous evening and Regina and Emma enjoyed listening to their son’s banter.

Henry paused in his narrative, “I can’t believe that you really live with us Emma.”

“Get used to it, I really do. Your days of having a ‘fun Mom’ might be over,” she said as she squeezed their son.

“No way!”

“Emma is just teasing honey, but I think you’ll find that we actually agree on most things when it comes to what’s best for you.” Regina smiled over Henry’s head at Emma. It was true she thought, Emma’s example had encouraged her to loosen her controlling ways when it came to their son and Henry, it had to be said, had blossomed as a result.

After lunch, they toured the house together. Henry proudly showed Emma all the rooms that she’d never actually seen. She knew that there were four bedrooms and a shared bathroom on the top floor but the main floor also included a generous laundry and mud room that led to the backyard as well as a well-equipped exercise room, another bathroom, and even additional room that might have been a second family room but that clearly wasn’t well used.

“I’ve been telling Mom that this should be our video game and home theatre room,” Henry slyly lobbied.

“And I have been of the firm opinion that we don’t need a second TV screen in this house,” countered Regina, as they clearly repeated a well-worn dialogue.

“That’s all good to know,” Emma demurred, “Maybe it could be a library and reading area with a desk and room to do homework?” Emma arched an eyebrow toward her son.

“Ugh,” he groaned, “That’s a terrible idea.”

“Well, honey,” Regina interjected, “Let’s just stay focused on getting Emma settled and we’ll save this debate for a later date, shall we?”

“Okay Mom,” Henry smiled, “Emma, there’s even a pretty spooky basement with lots of space for forts and stuff. I don’t go down there much anymore, but I used to do all kinds of cool kid stuff down there.”

“Well, I’m pretty blown away by all the space,” she gushed, “you two might not even notice that I’m here.”

“I’ll notice,” Henry smiled, “and I’m pretty sure Mom will too!” They all laughed, and it just felt perfect.

In no time Emma’s things were all put away and it was time to consider dinner. “Henry,” Regina asked, “do you have any thoughts about dinner?” Regina asked.

“I think Emma should pick since it’s our first official night as a family.” They both smiled. It was extraordinary how easily Henry could intuitively express what Emma and Regina were feeling and thinking. They both reached to hug him as their eyes met in wonder and gratitude.

“I vote spaghetti!” Emma declared.

“A family favourite,” Regina confirmed, “Henry, please see if there’s a jar of my sauce in the pantry.” Henry smiled and went off on his mission.

“You’ve made me so very happy Emma,” Regina enthused as she squeezed her lover close, “I’ve never felt more complete.”

“I haven’t either Regina,” Emma smiled as she kissed Regina with reverence and warmth.

“I found some,” Henry called. Not quite ready to release each other they moved arm in arm to the kitchen.

Dinner production was as joyous as a Norman Rockwell family portrait. That is, if Rockwell had portrayed a household headed by two energetic and loving women. Garlic bread was assembled and warmed, something Emma claimed as a special skill. Sauce bubbled, vegetables were chopped and sautéed. Parmesan was grated, somewhat messily, by Henry. And the pasta was collectively tested. Henry set the table while Regina and Emma assembled the plates. It really was a family dinner, and everyone paused at the same moment as they settled in around the table.

“Wait Moms,” Henry interjected, “I want to make a toast.” Regina and Emma smiled at each other and each looked like they might cry.

“Moms,” Henry began, “the book showed me that we’ve always been a part of the same story. And now that we’re all together, I think that I know that happy endings are really just happy beginnings. And... I’m really, really happy Moms, I’m glad you’re in love and I’m really glad to have a family.” They all reached forward and clinked their glasses, tears quietly rolling down both Regina’s and Emma’s cheeks.

“That was beautiful honey, thank you,” Regina smiled as she dabbed the corners of her eyes.

“Wow kid,” Emma enthused as she did the same, “you really nailed that toast. That was amazing.”

“Thanks,” Henry shrugged as he dug into his meal.

Regina took another slow sip of her wine as she allowed the moment to wash over her completely. It was everything she’d ever wanted and everything she ever would. Emma found herself casting glances between her son and her lover, mentally pinching herself, no moment in her life had ever felt more right or more complete. A fierce protectiveness washed over her, imbuing her with purpose: she would protect this family, her family. Nothing and no one would ever take this away from them.

All agreed that the meal was delicious. Emma suggested that it was really Regina’s cooking that had eventually won her over. Henry only considered the suggestion for a moment before realizing that Emma was teasing his mother.

They didn’t even watch TV. They just sat at the table long after the food was finished; laughing and talking together. Henry wanted to know when they would take a family vacation and had lots of thoughts on where they could go and what they could do. Disney World, not surprisingly, was an early favourite. When Henry began to yawn, his Moms suggested that it might be bedtime. Emma volunteered to do the clean-up while Henry got ready, and she offered Regina the last of the red wine.

Regina chose to sip her wine at the kitchen counter while Emma washed and tidied. The view was best wherever Emma was within her range of sight. Her contentment was complete. Maybe their story, as Henry called it, could finally get boring.

...

“Welcome home lover,” Regina smiled as they entered the master bedroom.

“It really does feel like home Regina, being here with you and Henry. This is everything to me.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Regina concurred as she dropped herself onto the bed.

Emma just stopped and stared. It seemed to her that she would quite simply never get enough of all things Regina Mills. She was as fascinating and as multifaceted as the rings that Emma soon planned to present her. Now that she had put her plan in motion, it was very hard to not get caught up in the anticipation of proposing. And, being completely honest with herself, the fear that Regina would not yet be ready to agree.

“Emma,” Regina interrupted her revelry, “are you planning to join me any time soon?”

Emma nodded mutely but didn’t really move. In that moment, wanting it all right now, seemed to have the effect of immobility.

Regina offered her a slow smile. Emma clearly needed further motivation. Regina pulled her sweater over her head revealing not only her spectacular cleavage but also her flagrant hickey. The gesture broke Emma’s inertia as she was transported to the previous night and the shared intimacy of their fears, hopes, and needs for and with each other. She was beside Regina in an instant, folding her into her arms.

“Mmm, that’s better,” Regina responded, “Emma, you’re here. You’re here to stay.”

“Yup,” Emma kissed her, “you’ll never be able to get rid of me.”

“I’m counting on it my dear,” Regina purred as she shimmied out of her pants and pressed herself firmly against Emma, “Come ‘ere sailor,” she teased as she tugged at Emma’s jeans.

Emma laughed; the whole idea was kind of hammy but still... this playful side of Regina was something that Emma was sure that no one else got to see. “Regina, you are my fantasy. I only fantasize about you.”

“Well, you can have all the fantasies about me you want Miss Swan,” Regina said teasingly, “and if you tell me about them, they just might come true.”

Emma gasped as Regina’s hand moved past her panties and Regina pushed her breasts hard against Emma’s own, “I’m learning so much about how to please you Emma. You like it when I have you like this, still with your clothes on but so... umm, wet.” Emma moaned and nodded as Regina’s fingers worked their way to her entrance, bringing her slickness back to her clit.

“Undo my bra Emma,” Regina said somewhere between a suggestion and a command as she began to stroke Emma’s clit. And Emma reached behind Regina and unclasped her. She tugged the bra off, its edges grazing Regina’s nipples as Emma cast the garment aside.

“Do you like what you see Emma?” Regina continued stroking Emma’s swelling clit, “I think you’ll find your excitement heightened honey if you kiss my breasts a little bit.” Emma’s wetness flowed as she saw herself sucking on Regina’s nipples even as she lowered her head to do so.

“Oh lover,” Regina purred, “Your mouth feels so good. I’m going to need you inside me as soon as you come.” Emma knew that it wouldn’t be long, and she pushed her hips forward against Regina’s hand.

“I want you to fuck me right away, I’m so ready for you Emma.” Her voice, her touch, those images... Emma came hard and shaking as Regina watched. Withdrawing her hand from Emma’s pants, she smoothly pulled off her panties with a tug and roll of her hips and spread herself for Emma.

Emma did exactly what Regina asked, directly pushing two fingers inside her cunt. She began thrusting as Regina moaned her approval. “Yes Emma, mmm, yes baby, I love how you fuck me.”

Emma wrapped her free arm behind Regina’s head and swung a thigh in behind her hand as she continued to fuck Regina. Regina was right, she was more than ready for Emma and Emma inserted another finger with ease as Regina gripped her shoulders. Emma loved watching Regina as she filled her, seeing her neck stretched out, Regina’s breasts heaving under her. Emma’s eyes were drawn to last night’s bruise and she leaned down to kiss it tenderly even as she became more demanding between Regina’s legs, pumping her faster. Regina received her fingers tightly, pulling them deeper with each of Emma’s thrusts.

“Is this what you want lover?” Emma husked.

“Yes, god yes, I love you inside me!”

“Are you ready to come?”

“Yes, Emma, please. Make me-“

Regina was seized by a deep groan as Emma shifted her fingers to Regina’s g-sport, sliding them along Regina’s clitoral wall as far and fully as she could reach. As Regina came, Emma held her fingers flush against Regina, feeling every tremble and tremor.

Kissing her more and pulling her closer, Emma kept her fingers inside Regina. “You know,” she said, “when you talk like that Regina. I find it incredibly arousing.”

“Tell me more...” Regina encouraged.

“When you ask for what you want,” Emma started, “I see myself doing it, feeling you even before I do as you ask. It is highly... motivating.”

Regina nodded slowly and smiled. “I want you to put on the harness and dildo, because I’m going to ride you. Hard.”

“Gah,” Emma exhaled. Carefully sliding her fingers from Regina’s still slippery passage, Emma kissed Regina as she climbed out of bed. Disrobing at her dresser she grabbed the requested items and brought them to Regina. Regina stood in front of her as Emma fastened the harness low on her hips. Her own wetness already softening the leather between her legs.

Regina circled Emma, kissing and caressing her everywhere, one hand always trailing across Emma’s naked skin. “I adore you Emma,” Regina said as she drank in the sight and feel of her lover. She stood between the bed and in front of Emma and stretched the waistband of the harness with two fingers as she slid the cock in place between them. Leading Emma wordlessly to the bed, Regina settled her on her back, placing all the pillows in behind and giving Emma’s neck and shoulders a comfortable incline.

Straddling Emma just below the dildo, Regina enjoyed the incidental contact of the stiffness against her. “I’m going to show you everything, tell you everything that you make me feel.” And Emma gasped as Regina lifted her hips and took the shaft inside her. Emma was already entranced; her hands instinctively flew to Regina’s hips and Regina began to rock.

“Emmaaa...” Regina deeply sighed, “It’s all for you baby. You are everything I’ve never deserved and all that I could ever want. I’ve never wanted to please anyone the way I want to, need to, please you,” she said looking at Emma with the softest, warmest eyes. As Regina intensified the depth and pace she used on top of Emma, Emma watched as the warmth of Regina’s eyes darkened and swirled.

“I’m always thinking of you lover,” Regina moaned as she threw her head back and ground herself hard into Emma’s pelvis. “Even when I should be focused on other things, somewhere, thoughts of you; how you feel and taste and - Regina moaned - what you do to me...”

Emma raised her leg to support Regina, keeping her hands firmly on Regina’s hips.

“Hold me as closer Emma, fill me!” Regina directed as she grabbed her breasts and Emma used all her strength hold Regina’s insistent cunt against her. As Regina continued to grind, the pressure of the harness strap between Emma’s legs on her clit intensified and Emma began to moan as she realized that Regina was going to make them both come.

“Regina-“

“It’s all for you Emma.”

“I’m-“

“I know,” Regina forced herself to look at Emma, needing to see her, to watch, “It’s all for you-“

“Regin-“

“Emm-“

Their orgasms broke as one, Regina controlling their ebb as she gently rocked and pitched and rode the waves of their shared orgasm, her eyes never leaving Emma’s.

Sliding carefully off their toy, Regina folded herself around Emma who pulled her close.

“Regina, my god! That was...” Emma was truly at a loss for words.

“I agree,” Regina smiled and brought Emma’s lips to her own. Sliding her tongue inside, Regina fondled and teased Emma’s tongue and teeth, slowly withdrawing, “but I’m greedy, I want more.” She smiled in satisfaction as Emma moved Regina onto her back, pushing her shoulders to the sheets and dipping her head so that she could slide her tongue down Regina’s neck to her collarbone, and between her breasts.

“Show me Emma,” she sighed.

Emma pulled Regina to her and buried her face against the swell of her breasts. Moving between them she began licking from base to base, deliberately constructing a figure-eight motion that became ever smaller with each pass of her tongue. As Emma’s mouth closed in on Regina’s nipples, she seized Regina’s ass possessively and bit down on first one and then the other nipple. Regina gasped as Emma used just enough pressure to bring her a sharp delicious pleasure but not so much that it really hurt. Emma alternated between sharp bites and soothing licks until she could feel and hear Regina panting beneath her.

Emma released Regina’s ass and braced her hands on either side of Regina’s head as she used her thighs to spread Regina’s legs. Regina moved one hand between them and positioned the head of the dildo against her dripping entrance. Emma bent her neck to watch as she entered her lover, Regina’s hips rising to pull her in deep. The sight of the shaft enfolded in Regina set Emma on fire and she thrust harder, her own pussy clenching with the sounds of their lovemaking. Needing Emma even deeper Regina wrapped both legs around her waist and crossed her calves. Emma groaned at the feeling of the embrace. The sensation of being surrounded by Regina spurred her pace and she increased the vigor of her thrusts. Their sweat and juices mingling, their breathing ragged, their eyes cauldrons of desire. Emma actually saw Regina’s orgasm in her eyes first as her pupils widened and black overtook the brown of Regina’s irises. Then she felt it in Regina’s hands as her nails dug into Emma’s back and her legs gripped them both even closer. And she heard it ringing in her ears as Regina called her name.

And now it was Emma who wanted more. She carefully slid beneath the grip of Regina’s legs and Regina gasped audibly as the cock pulled away from her pussy. It was soon replaced by Emma’s tongue, broadly lapping all the wetness that had pooled between them. As Emma moved to focus the efforts of her tongue on Regina’s clit, she pushed two fingers inside Regina and immediately began to stroke her g-spot. Emma could feel the pressure of her own fingers against her tongue as it circled Regina’s clit. Regina seized Emma’s head, weaving her fingers through Emma’s thick blonde hair and moaning rhythmically. Their motions were so synchronized, Emma felt like she could move Regina’s entire body with her tongue alone. Regina’s orgasm was sudden and long. Emma felt it all as Regina’s body seized and held, shaking with an intensity that didn’t abate for several long seconds. Regina’s hands gripped Emma’s head and her cunt clenched around Emma’s fingers as the orgasm continued while Emma maintained contact with Regina’s clit. When Regina’s orgasm finally peaked, Emma felt her body slightly release her fingers but Regina kept Emma’s tongue in place with the pressure of her hands on Emma’s head as her pulse pounded through her clit.

Only when Regina finally let go did Emma move up the bed to hold her and wrap the covers around them both. They were both exhausted and Regina could only breathe out, “I love you so-“ as she fell asleep. Emma sighed and whispered her love to a sleeping Regina as she too closed her eyes.

During the early morning hours Emma awoke next to Regina. Bliss, she thought. I still can’t believe this is all real, but I keep waking up beside her. She shed the pinching harness as quietly as possible and snuggled in closer to her lover. Yup, bliss. She softly kissed Regina’s back between her shoulder blades. Wednesday couldn’t come soon enough.

Sunday Morning

Both Regina and Emma’s phones beeped at the same time, waking them with the insistent trills. As phones were located, they smiled as they reviewed their shared message: “Moms: I am making you breakfast in bed. It will be ready in 10 minutes. Please be ready and maybe open the door.”

“I think that actually reads, ‘Please Moms don’t be naked.’” Emma quipped.

“I agree,” Regina smiled, “we should get decent and maybe some items need to be put away too.”

“Why don’t you take the first shift in the bathroom Regina and I’ll tidy out here?”

Emma picked up the strewn clothes at accessories. Magic cleaned and tidied the bedsheets and she threw on some boxers and a tank as well as the silk and terry cloth robe. As Regina emerged from the bathroom she nodded at both Emma and the bed linens approvingly. In the bathroom, Emma quickly ran a brush through her sex-mussed hair and made a quick pass at teeth-brushing. She emerged just in time to open the door for Henry whose arms were occupied with a breakfast tray.

“Henry, this is impressive!”, Regina beamed at them both from her seated position in the bed. Regina also had on her robe and though the collar was open, there was no sign of the hickey. Probably magic, Emma mused.

Henry happily absorbed the praise. “There are coffees downstairs, but I couldn’t carry everything.” Regina twisted her wrist and three steaming cups appeared, one coffee on each bedside table and a hot chocolate on the tray. “There is plenty of food for three,” she smiled.

“This looks great kid,” Emma smiled as she got back into bed after Henry deposited the tray.” Bagels and cream cheese were distributed all around as Henry settled in cross-legged on the foot of the bed

“What would you like to do today my prince?” Regina asked.

“I don’t know, something fun. Something we can all do together.”

Emma had an idea. She leaned in and whispered something in Regina’s ear. Regina’s eyes widened and her eyebrows arched in surprise. She never would have suggested such a thing.

“Really?” She looked at Emma.

“It’s super safe honey,” Emma assured.

“I don’t know...”

“Perhaps, you can’t handle a little friendly competition...”

“What Moms, what?”

“Fine.” Regina, pronounced. The conversation was really a performance piece at this point, “Henry, how would you like to go Go Cart racing?”

“Yeah!!” Henry bounced, spilling a little of his hot chocolate on the tray, “we’ve never done that. Wow, Emma, this is great!”

“Watch your hot chocolate son,” Regina smiled, “We’ll head out around 11 after Emma and I have had a chance to get ready and the house is completely tidy.”

“Thanks Moms!” He carefully got off the bed and came around in turn to give them each a hug, “I’ll go make sure my things are all put away.”

After Henry left the room, Emma moved over for a morning kiss. “I like how you managed to get housecleaning into the mix there.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Regina purred, “you’ll find that I am always more affectionate in a clean house.” She smiled as she pulled Emma closer and kissed her more fully.

“Last night, by the way,” she murmured, “was incredible.”

“Yes, lover it certainly was,” Emma agreed, peppering Regina with many little kisses as she squeezed her tightly, “I’m soooo happy Regina.”

“As am I darling.” Regina gazed at Emma adoringly and stroked her cheek.

“Shower?” Emma proposed.

“Umm, certainly. Practical and sensual, count me in.”

In no time at all they were under the hot spray. Emma found Regina irresistible and pushed firmly against the shower wall. Kissing her with considerable ardor, Regina had no complaints as their bodies slipped against each other their nipples hardened as their kisses grew more insistent.

“Regina, I can’t get enough of you.”

“Lucky for you my love,” Regina encouraged, “there is an endless supply of me.”

Emma moaned and wrapped an arm around Regina’s waist, dropping her hand to claim an ass cheek and, in doing so, spread Regina just enough that Emma found her wetness easily with her other hand. The thicker texture of Regina’s juices in the water cascading around Emma’s fingers guided them inside. Regina moaned deeply as Emma claimed her pussy. Regina knew that she couldn’t get enough of Emma; of being taken and surrounded and pleasured and loved by Emma.

Emma, Emma, Emma, her name echoed in Regina’s mind in time with her thrusting fingers. Regina was so close already and she bit down on Emma’s shoulder, stifling as scream as Emma stroked her ever deeper.

“Make me come now lover,” Regina husked in Emma’s ear and Emma tilted her fingers forward inside Regina and Regina shuddered as her orgasm broke and fresh wetness flowed between her legs. Emma was on her instantly kissing her deeply, wrapping her tightly in her arms and Regina let Emma support her weight as she regained her breath.

As her strength returned, Regina moved her lips to Emma’s ear. “Pick a new room,” she said simply, “I plan on returning this favour before dinner.” Emma nodded, not trusting herself to even look at Regina, the risk of being swept up in her endless hunger for her lover was too great in the moment. With another kiss, Regina moved forward in the shower and finished washing up before she stepped out to give Emma some room to do the same.

The Need for Speed

None of Regina’s coats were quite suited for go-carting so Emma loaned her own navy leather jacket, with strangely appropriate racing stripes across the chest. “You look good babe,” Emma commented as she slid into her well-worn red leather jacket.

Regina checked herself out briefly in the hallway mirror and determined that she did actually look quite cute in Emma’s jacket. Emma’s jacket! In her head, her voice pitched like an excited teenager. “Thank you honey,” she smiled, “are you ready Henry?”

“I was born ready!” He enthused.

All three were excited as they piled into Regina’s car. They had spent time together in the past but, if asked, they would have all agreed that this time felt special. If anyone noticed the modest sedan that pulled out down the block as they passed, no one mentioned it.

The Go Cart park was at the edge of town. Regina explained to Henry that zoning ordinances outside of the downtown and residential areas were less restrictive and that’s why there was a confusing variety of businesses nearby. Emma and Henry teased Regina about how deeply fascinating they considered this bit of municipal trivia. Regina took it all in stride she pulled the Mercedes into the parking lot.

“Now, everyone listen up,” Regina announced as she turned off the engine, “You’re pushing me a little out of my comfort zone here. So, please, humour me and listen to all the safety demonstrations, wear your helmets and please be careful. I don’t want to spend any portion of this day in the emergency room.”

“Sure Mom,” Henry replied, “It’s going to be fine; I promise.”

“I’m not worried about you honey,” she smiled and pointedly crooked an eyebrow at Emma. Henry shrugged and ran ahead. “Seriously Miss Swan, the emergency room at Storybrooke General is NOT going to be the site of our next set of activities,” she said, pulling Emma to her as she leaned back against the driver’s side door and capturing her lips in a kiss shaped with some promise.

Once released, Emma smiled back, “Understood Madam Mayor. Safety first” and they sauntered arm in arm toward the park admission gate.

Henry had it all figured out by the time they caught up with him: one hour, three carts. Regina paid the attendant, who recognized her immediately. Emma noticed that the level of service they received was exceptional, no doubt as a result. The young man very carefully explained the how the gas and braking worked and even personally checked Henry’s helmet strap and fit. In no time at all they were on the track. Emma was a go cart natural and Henry soon figured out that accelerating out of the turns rather than into them produced much better results. Regina held her fears in check as her son screamed and laughed as he crashed into the rubber tire safety barriers.

When Emma lapped her for what felt like the 100th time, Regina decided to give the activity her full focus. In no time she caught up to Emma and after some spirited jockeying made her move on the inside. She heard Henry whoop as she roared by her lover. That was just fine with Emma she had never doubted Regina’s competitive spirit. With a smile she pulled into the pit and the attendant was beside her in seconds. She asked if he would mind taking a few pictures with her phone and he gladly agreed.

There were a few other customers, a couple of other families who had the same idea about a sharing a nice fall afternoon together. Henry soon found himself racing with the other kids and Emma and Regina both pulled off the track. When their hour was up, Henry reluctantly came to a stop beside them in the pit. Before giving back Emma’s phone the attendant snapped a couple pictures of the family together. As she received her phone Emma gave the young man a generous tip and thanked him for making their day extra special.

All agreed that a late lunch at Granny’s was in order. Emma declared that she was famished, and Henry suggested that he could eat a horse. Regina grimaced.

“Sorry Mom,” Henry offered, “I wouldn’t really eat a horse. I know that you love horses.”

“Maybe we should take Emma riding soon Henry. What do you think?”

“Yeah, that would be fun too.”

“You know guys, I’m actually a little afraid of horses.” Emma volunteered.

“Don’t worry Mom,” Henry encouraged, “Mom is amazing with horses and she can teach you. She taught me and now I’m pretty good, right Mom?”

“Yes darling,” Regina smiled, “you are a wonderful rider. And Emma, I’m quite certain that you will be too.” And just like that they were at the diner. As they mounted the stairs, something twigged in the back of Emma’s mind. Had they seen that car across the street a few times today, she wondered. Holding the door for her family, she let it go. It was a small town after all.

Once settled inside, it was Granny herself who took their order. Sunday morning was never Ruby’s shift and the crowd tended to be lighter, so Granny ran the whole operation solo.

Henry and Emma both wanted cheeseburgers and fries and their enthusiasm was not to be trifled with. For herself, she ordered a chicken salad.

Regina was beginning to appreciate that the two against one dynamic was now a feature of her existence. She resolved to enjoy it and not get piqued about the small stuff as long as she and Emma were the two in the dynamic where matters of real import were concerned. Being loved so well was clearly having an impact on her controlling nature, and as she watched her son and lover relive their driving highlights, she had to admit that she liked herself better this way. She reached across the table and giving their hands a little squeeze, thanked them both for the lovely outing.

As they were finishing up their plates Henry asked if he could walk home. He wanted to go to the comic book store and Regina knew that he could easily pass the hours until dinner there. She agreed and asked that he be home by 4 o’clock. After confirming that his phone had lots of charge left, he slid out of the booth and bolted out the diner door.

Alone again, they smiled and held hands across the table.

Granny quietly interrupted to takes the dishes away and drop off the bill. Was it Regina’s imagination, or did that old wolf just give her a wink? Emma giggled. Yes, definitely a wink.

“Regina,” Emma chuckled, “you seem to have risen quite a bit in Granny’s estimation.”

“No doubt that is all because of my association with you my dear,” she smiled.

“Oh, there’s no doubt of that,” Emma laughed, “cement this solid impression with a healthy tip and you’re in for good lover.” Emma slid out of the booth, taking Regina’s hand as she gracefully rose. Regina really was incredible to look at, and wearing her jacket, Emma just had to grab her and kiss the hell out of her. Regina was expecting the embrace but not the passion of the kiss. She felt her knees weaken as Emma parted her lips with her strong tongue and her mind wandered to where else she’d like to feel that tongue. As Emma slowed the kiss, Regina pushed the car keys in her lover’s hand.

“Start the engine. I’ll pay up. You need to get me home now!” Regina stated firmly.

Emma did as she was instructed and in just a few seconds Regina slid into the passenger side.

“Please don’t speed honey,” Regina instructed, “but don’t dawdle either. No enjoying the fall colours today, that kiss was too hot for public and I’m going to be a complete wreck until you make me come.”

“Thank god the comic book store is open!” Emma noted as she deftly pulled away from the curb.

Regina had the car door open before Emma had the engine off. Without a glance at Emma, she rapidly walked to the house and opened the door. Emma jogged behind her to keep up. She entered the house just behind Regina and closed the door with one hand as she grabbed Regina with the other.

Regina responded by launching her body completely against Emma’s and seizing her lips in her own. Regina pulled Emma’s upper lip with her teeth, groaning as she began to unzip the red leather jacket. Emma returned the embrace, weaving her fingers in Regina’s gloriously thick black hair and pushing her hips tightly against Regina’s.

“I’ve chosen my room,” she growled.

“Mmm, lover,” Regina responded, “anywhere.”

Emma bent slightly and lifted Regina onto her hips. Regina was both surprised and thrilled. She wrapped her legs around Emma’s waist as Emma walked them to the staircase.

“Here,” Emma declared, and she renewed their kiss as she deposited Regina four steps up on the elegant curving stairs. “You can try and make it to the bedroom but I guarantee you will be naked long before you get to the landing,” she continued as she shed Regina of the blue jacket and began to work on the buttons of her blouse.

Regina was liquid within, Emma’s audacity was so arousing, to be wanted like this made her want to give Emma everything she could. And Regina pulled off Emma’s jacket as well.

“I promised you that I would return the favour Emma,” Regina husked, “I want to fuck you first.” And she moved her hands to Emma’s belt as she deepened their kiss. They had only risen a couple of steps as Regina’s fingers made contact with Emma’s warm center.

“I love the feeling of you wet Emma,” she crooned, “I love your hair under my fingers and the fullness of your folds.” The sight of Emma panting above her caused her to slide her fingers down and inside without any hesitation. Emma used the railing to brace herself against falling backward as Regina began a slow, deep fucking. Emma could see the lust in Regina’s eyes and was entranced how her breasts rose and fell beneath her shimmering silk blouse.

This woman loved her, Emma thought as Regina’s stroking shook her and she had to throw her head back as her orgasm radiated throughout her body. Regina slowly withdrew her fingers and brought them to Emma’s lips. As Emma tasted herself on Regina’s fingers her clit spasmed again with memory and longing.

Once licked clean, Regina back crawled further up the stairs and began undoing her shirt, knowing that Emma would be on her in an instant. Emma dropped on top of Regina the second Regina’s breasts were mouth high, taking first one and then the other deeply into her mouth. Emma had Regina’s bra off in record time and continued to tongue and suck her breasts as she made sure that her arm protected Regina’s back from the angle of step under her. With her other hand she pulled Regina’s pants away.

Emma knew Regina was gloriously disheveled and pulled back from her breasts to take in the hungry beauty. Regina’s pants were gone, her panties visibly wet. Her bra was hanging, somehow, off one arm and her shirt was still on but completely open save one button at the waist. Regina’s nipples were a deep shade of purple-pink and rigidly erect. And her eyes, her eyes could probably turn Emma into stone but were more likely to make her jelly.

Regina was breathing heavily as she settled her ass on the edge of the landing step and pulled her panties off one leg. The gesture revealed Regina’s pussy glistening and open. “Here lover,” she husked, “I want your tongue here.”

Emma slid down two steps to bring her face level with Regina’s beautiful cunt. Grabbing her hips, Emma brought Regina’s entrance down on her stiffened tongue. Regina cried out in uncensored ecstasy as Emma continued to hold her tongue firm and use her hands to manipulate Regina’s position on the stairs. She was so wet. Eventually Emma pushed her tongue in further and rotated it around the insides of Regina’s passage, lapping up her juices and making her crazy.

“Emma, I’m coming. I’m coming on you no-ow!” She cried as her orgasm broke and her hips bucked, and Emma held her in place.

As Regina’s orgasm subsided, Emma moved up Regina’s body and supported her as she settled at the top of the stairs.

“More.” Emma nodded down at her and Regina nodded back. Emma watched her lover closely as she slid her fingers in where her tongue had just been. Too soon to thrust, Emma gently stroked Regina’s walls. Each stroke encouraging a little more moisture, which Emma used to coat her fingers in little half turns that caused Regina to gasp and then groan in pleasure and wonder that Emma could provoke this endless desire.

The right angle of the step against Regina’s ass arched her hips beautifully, providing exceptional access to her swollen clit. As Emma started to thrust, she bent her head to circle Regina’s clit with her tongue. Regina screamed her name and grabbed her hair, “Yes Emma!’’ Emma tuned her motions and attentions to Regina, finding just the right level of pressure with her tongue and the right force with her fingers. She wanted Regina’s orgasm to last and she maintained her technique fighting the considerable urge inside her increase the force of her thrusts. She felt Regina’s orgasm coming, her walls swelling, her breathing stilled as she continued to pump her hips to receive Emma’s fingers. When her orgasm came it was full and glorious and Emma felt it all. Regina’s clit jumped as her walls clenched around Emma’s fingers stilling their motion in an almost painful embrace.

Emma raised herself to Regina’s lips and wrapping her free hand behind her lover’s neck she kissed Regina’s open mouth with enough passion to fill her lover’s lungs with the intensity of her feelings. “I’m yours,” Emma breathed as Regina threw an arm around her back.

Emma magic-ed them to their bed, taking care to bring all the clothes along. She carefully completed undressing Regina before removing her clothes too and crawling into bed, arranging the covers around them both.

Regina was exhausted. Sated but exhausted. She shifted into Emma’s embrace and decided never to move again.

But move they did as they awoke to the slam of the front door. Emma kissed Regina’s neck and told her to stay put. “I’ll take care of the parental reception.” Regina murmured her appreciation. Emma threw on a tank and sweater combo and shrugged on a pair of jeans and headed downstairs to greet their son.

Henry was in good spirits having had a great time talking comics with the store owner. He had preordered three upcoming issues and was looking forward to them arriving soon.

“Does Mom suspect anything about operation family?” He whispered.

“No,” Emma replied, “I don’t think she does. I’m having a hard time not giving anything away though, I’m pretty excited.”

“Me too,” Henry agreed.

“What is everyone excited about?” Regina asked as she entered the living room. Emma opened then closed her mouth. Henry saved her.

“Emma and I were talking about Christmas,” he said.

“Christmas? That’s still months away.”

“Yeah,” Henry agreed, “but we’re going to have it here, together.” Talk about manipulation. Emma was quite impressed as Henry won a smile and hug from his mother.

“Well that’s one dinner that I have a meal plan for,” she smiled, “but I’m not sure about tonight.” Regina moved to the fridge and peered inside. “What does everyone think about a ‘choose your own leftover’ dinner?”

“Sounds good to us,” Emma volunteered, “right Henry?”

“Sure, I call spaghetti,” he agreed.

“I’ll take some of that great lasagna,” Emma called.

“And I see plenty for a salad and some leftover grilled vegetables, so we’re set,” Regina smiled.

Dinner was casual and conversation was easy. Both women were sincerely interested in their son and he knew it. Regina already appreciated that Henry had blossomed with Emma in his life and she could feel herself undergoing some growth of her own. In her happiness she was kinder, shared better, and found herself with less need for control. It felt good, this new Regina, the Regina who knew that she was loved.

In no time at all it was Henry’s bedtime. The ritual felt surprisingly familiar already for Emma; sitting together on Henry’s bed for one last conversation and chance to send him to sleep with endearments and statements of love. As far as she was concerned nothing was sweeter. Emma took Regina’s hand as they walked down the hall to their bedroom. It was heady stuff for them both.

Once behind the door, Regina turned to Emma and pulled her close, “You live here Emma. We live here, together with our son.”

“I know,” Emma acknowledged, “It’s a good thing too, because I want you beside me every,” Emma kissed Regina’s hands, “single,” she kissed Regina’s throat, “second,” she used her teeth to tug on Regina’s earlobe.

“Mmm, Emma,” Regina led Emma further into the room, “let’s continue this conversation while reclining. As you know, I’ve already had a very full day.”

They settled in together on the bed, each lying on a hip, close and facing each other. Regina lazily played her fingers across Emma’s arm which was draped over Regina’s hip.

“I would very much like to completely undress you.” Regina softly declared as she continued to play her fingers across her lover.

“Well,” Emma considered, “I think I would enjoy that the most if you were already mostly undressed yourself.”

“Say more,” Regina encouraged, her eyes dancing.

“I’m sure that whatever your lingerie layer is this evening, that I would enjoy the sights.”

“That seems likely,” Regina confirmed as she rose from the bed and slid out of her pants to reveal ruby red silk bikini style panties. Emma sat up on one elbow to better admire Regina’s display. Encouraged, Regina pulled her top over her head, her hair improbably looking better after mussing. The red bra she revealed was somehow seamless with no visible lines interrupting Emma’s view of Regina’s luscious breasts.

Regina stood a moment in front of Emma, “Will this display aid your enjoyment of my attentions?”

“God yes!” Emma enthused.

“Excellent Miss Swan,” she purred. “I’m so pleased that you approve.” Regina rejoined Emma on the bed, pulling Emma close and kissing her deeply. As she felt Emma’s fingers slide under her waistband, Regina pulled back.

“Now dear, I’m going to have you completely undressed before you get to pleasure me. You can touch me of course, but Emma, I want to see you.”

“That’s going to be very difficult Regina. I mean, you are impossibly gorgeous. I’m wet already, just looking at you now.”

“Mmm, lover. Let me have the same pleasure,” Regina sexily soothed as she reached Emma’s waistband. “I want to see all of you.”

Emma nodded.

Regina kissed her again, reveling in the soft fullness of Emma’s lips and the way their mouths fit together. “I love your mouth. I love the feel of your lips,” Regina said as she tugged Emma’s lower lip and slipped her tongue inside and stroked Emma’s teeth as her hands successfully released the top button of Emma’s jeans.

Regina broke the kiss to pull back and watch as she unzipped Emma and her jeans loosened on her hips. Slipping her hand inside, Regina pushed the waistband over Emma’s lovely, full hips. With her fingertips Regina drew Emma’s cotton panties down over the same path. Regina licked her top lip at the sight of Emma’s exposed hip and leaned in to kiss and nip her lover’s curviest curve.

Emma gasped as Regina’s lips made contact and fought the urge pull her own clothes off. Her hands found Regina’s head instead and she stroked and pulled at Regina’s thick hair.

Regina reached beneath Emma and pulled with both hands as she guided jeans and panties to Emma’s knees. Moving down the bed with the pants, Regina guided Emma out of first one leg and then the other. Emma was naked from the waist down and Regina felt her throat go dry as she took in Emma’s endless and shapely legs.

Repositioning herself in between, Regina smiled at Emma who was admiring a very pleasing view of her own. “Emma, I don’t think that I tell you enough how outstandingly beautiful you are. You are breath-taking darling.”

Emma’s own breathing was ragged. She wanted Regina so much, she wanted Regina’s touch so much.

Regina, her own need growing, bent to Emma’s left leg and ran her tongue from ankle to inner thigh. Emma gasped as Regina stopped just as she felt Emma’s trimmed hair. She repeated the intimate gesture on Emma’s right leg and Emma moaned with longing.

Sliding her thumbs along Emma’s solar plexus, Regina raised Emma’s tank and top up to her ribcage softly kissing her stomach along the way. She reached behind and unhooked Emma’s bra.

Again, gazing down and drinking the view, Regina spoke: “When I pull this these items over your head lover, you can decide. You can take over and make love to me because I am so ready, so wet for you Emma...” and she took Emma’s hand and grazed Emma’s fingers between her legs. “Or you can ask me to continue and I will be inside you instantly, because I want to taste you so badly, feel you so badly, my cunt is clenching just thinking about your wetness.”

Emma was a wreck with desire. Just when she was certain that Regina couldn’t be any sexier. She didn’t know what she wanted, she could feel her own wetness, she was insane over Regina’s wetness. In this state, she felt her top start to rise as Regina eased the garments over Emma’s breasts.

Regina moaned as Emma’s hardened nipples were revealed. She didn’t want to pause, she knew Emma was on the edge, but her breasts were so, so... And Regina seized first one and then the other, swirling her tongue over each as Emma’s hands found her ass. Regina ripped the rest of Emma’s clothes over her head and planted her lips on Emma’s. The motion slid Regina astride Emma’s thigh and they gasped through their kiss as thigh met pussy, met thigh, met cunt.

“Both!” Emma demanded, “I want both!” Regina growled in recognition and slid her fingers inside her lover as she spread herself fully against Emma’s thigh. Emma’s hips rocked them both as Regina dropped her weight on a hand beside Emma’s head and she matched Emma’s hips with the thrusting of her fingers.

“Regina baby, talk to me,” Emma moaned, “tell me...”

“Mmm, lover,” Regina responded, “you are so perfect. You feel so good on my fingers. You look so good lover.” And Emma moaned as she ground herself against Regina’s fingers and moved a hand to seize Regina’s thigh.

“You’re so close baby,” Regina husked, “just when you’re going to come, I want you to slide your fingers under my cunt. And when I feel you under my clit, I’m going to come so hard baby, so hard for you.”

Regina lengthened the reach of her strokes and watched Emma as she began to lose control. When Regina felt Emma release her thigh, she raised herself to receive Emma’s hand under her clit. Emma’s walls started to tighten around Regina’s fingers and Regina dropped herself onto Emma’s fingers and braced thigh. The jolt of her clit was instant and intense as Regina watched Emma. Emma moaned Regina’s name as she rode her orgasm and Regina rode her hand.

“God Regina,” Emma murmured against Regina’s shoulder as Emma dragged Regina onto her back beside her.

“I know,” Regina, “The sex, Emma... it’s magnificent. And the love,” she said kissing Emma’s head, “is like nothing I’ve ever known.”

“You are my singular... love,” Emma said softly, catching herself in a yawn.

“Sleep darling,” Regina settled lower on her pillows keeping Emma in place at her shoulder. And Emma did. Regina’s heart swelled as she watched Emma’s features soften and her breathing deepen and Reina knew that she would love her forever.


	6. Controversy

Chapter 6: Controversy

Monday morning came early as first Regina’s and then Emma’s phone alarms pinged. Regina had already decided that they should take their time getting three people cleaned, dressed and out the door. Breakfast at _Granny’s_ would save the additional time of organizing getting everyone fed too. Emma agreed to the plan and texted her parents to join them if they wished.

After their shower, it only took Emma a few minutes to pull on her Sheriff’s uniform and tie back her hair. This gave Emma plenty of time to linger in the bedroom and enjoy the view as Regina moved about the suite getting ready for work. The assembly of Mayor Mills’ look was almost, but not quite, as fascinating to Emma as pulling it all apart.

The Charming/Mills clan convened at Granny’s and had a pleasant time catching each other up on their respective weekends. Snow enjoyed the photos of the go cart outing as Emma passed around her phone. The family was all but finished their meal, when Ruby returned the booth, with a copy of the Storybrooke _Daily Mirror_ in hand. “Hey Henry,” Ruby said, “Granny made an extra hot chocolate by mistake. Would you like it?” Regina initially frowned at the offer but something in Ruby’s manner suggested that there was more going on.

“It’s fine Henry,” she permitted, “go see Granny.”

Ruby passed the paper to Regina and Emma as Snow and David looked on. The front page read “Scandal in the Mayor’s Office!” and the accompanying photos clearly showed Regina and Emma in very close association. Many of them were taken at the go cart track and Emma ruefully recalled the car that she had noticed the previous day.

It was the long lens photo of them kissing in the living room that really got Regina steamed.

“Oh my!” Snow exclaimed.

“Thanks Ruby,” Emma grimaced as she turned to read the full article.

How long has this been going on? Citizens of Storybrooke have a right to know! Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke, and Emma Swan, our elected Sheriff, are engaged in a tawdry, immoral, and unethical affair that stains all of Storybrooke and casts doubt on the integrity of our public offices.

The Mayor and Sheriff have recently been spotted around town exhibiting a variety of intimate behaviours that have more than one citizen concerned. Speaking on the condition of anonymity, one citizen told to this reporter, “I think the whole thing is shocking! Not only are they setting a terrible example for their son, they are public officials and should be held to a higher standard by us all.”

This scandalous behaviour was first observed at a local watering hole over a week ago when our Mayor and Sheriff made a memorable spectacle of themselves on the dance floor after what observers say was a considerable amount of alcohol. But who is to say how long this affair has really been going on?

This town has been more than patient with our Mayor/former Queen, we’ve extended our trust, we’ve even offered our forgiveness. And just when, as citizens we might think that the Mayor actually represents our interests, her old, selfish and duplicitous behaviours are again on full display. Does Regina Mills care at all about the citizens of Storybrooke or are we all no more than pawns in her never- ending chess game?

As these images show, the Mayor has captured the white queen on this chess board. Sheriff Swan is clearly the most favoured of municipal employees now and perhaps has been so for many months. We should all wonder if that favouritism spreads to matters of municipal budget priorities. Will the local police force be getting new vehicles before town sanitation? Will the safety of our community suffer as the Mayor and Sheriff pursue their ill-conceived dalliance? Again, the citizens of Storybrooke have a right to know.

If our Mayor has any integrity at all, an open question at this point, she will address this matter at Wednesday’s scheduled town hall meeting. We, the citizens of Storybrooke, have questions and we deserve answers!

Emma was incensed by the time she finished reading the article. Regina passed the paper across the table to David and Snow who already had the gist of the story. It was not lost on Regina that she had orchestrated a similar hatchet job on Emma when Emma first came to town. The author was even the same, the _Daily Mirror_ editor-in-chief Sidney Glass.

“Incineration is too good for him,” Regina snarled through clenched teeth.

“Well that gives new definition to the phrase playing with fire,” David quipped attempting to lighten the mood.

“Dad,” Emma sighed. “Henry,” Emma called, “Can you bring your drink over please?” Regina raised a questioning eyebrow. “We can’t let him go to school without talking about this,” Emma whispered.

Henry slid in next to Regina who turned the paper in his direction. “Henry honey,” she started.

“Hey, Moms you’re in the paper!” Henry said excitedly.

“Yeah, kid,” Emma replied, “and we need to talk about that. It’s not actually a good thing.”

“Henry,” Regina began, “this article makes it sound like Emma and I are doing something wrong by being together.”

“But that’s not true,” Henry was confused. He started reading the front page.

“We know honey,” Regina continued, “Some people in town might not understand though. And you know as well as anyone Henry, I haven’t always done the right thing.”

“Well, you are now,” Henry insisted, still reading.

“Yes, I am, we all are.” Regina confirmed, looking at each member of her implausible family in turn.

“Henry,” Emma asked, “What do you want to say today if someone says something bad about your Mom or me today?”

Henry looked up from the paper, he said, “I’m going to tell them that my Moms are in love and that I’m happy for you both. If they have a problem with that then I’m going to walk away and not listen to them anymore.”

“I think that is a perfectly acceptable response Henry,” Regina approved. “I’m certain everything will be fine. If things get uncomfortable, please just find your Grandmother.”

“Okay Mom,” Henry agreed.

“Why don’t we head to school now Henry?” Snow offered and everyone stood as they got ready to leave. Snow hugged Regina extra hard and assured her that she would keep an eye on Henry all day. Regina nodded her thanks.

Emma asked David to head to the station and give she and Regina a few minutes to process it all. “Sure honey,” David said as he hugged her close.

Emma slid back in the booth beside Regina and took her hand. They sat there together for several minutes before Regina squared her shoulders and her eyes took on a fierce determination. She squeezed Emma’s hand and said, “Turn to page 5.” Emma did so and read the full-page notice announcing Storybrooke’s quarterly town hall meeting to be held that Wednesday evening.

“I don’t think his timing was an accident,” Regina commented.

“It doesn’t look that way,” Emma agreed, “I thought I noticed a car following us yesterday, but I dismissed it as nothing.”

“It’s a very small town, we often see the same people throughout the day. You couldn’t have known.”

“I just feel like I should have stopped him.”

“You can’t stop something you don’t know is coming,” Regina squeezed Emma’s hand again, “I’m going to go talk with him.”

“Not without me!”

“Yes honey, without you. This poor excuse for journalism has more to do with my history with Sidney than it does you or even our public offices. I want to give him a chance to recant this so-called news story.”

“And if he doesn’t?”

“Then we will all see how everything plays out on Wednesday night.”

“I’d rather go with you but I know that you can take care of yourself. And, I really want to punch him right now. I can’t see how that would help though, so you might be better off without me. I think the best thing I can do is get out on patrol and let Dad take care of the office for the next few days. People need to see that we have nothing to hide and nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Yes, exactly,” Regina agreed.

“When are you going to talk to Sidney?”

“Now. I won’t be able to think about anything else until I find out what he thinks that he’s up to.”

Emma nodded. “Alright. Call me if you need anything. Anything at all. Like arresting him, I can still do that much, can’t I?”

Regina smiled and tapped Emma’s butt to move her out and up from the booth. “I don’t think that will be necessary Sheriff,” she smiled. “One thing is certain though; I’m not changing a thing about how we conduct ourselves because of some ridiculous tabloid-style article. I hope you agree.”

“I more than agree,” Emma replied as she wrapped her arms around her lover, “I’m proud of our relationship and I want our son to know that we don’t have anything to hide.”

“I love you Emma,” Regina smiled as she pulled Emma closer.

“I love you too Regina, and we’re just getting started,” Emma said as she leaned her forehead against Regina’s. After a minute or two, Regina raised her head and kissed Emma good-bye.

“I’ll call if I have anything helpful to report,” she called as she exited the diner.

Emma settled the bill with Ruby and thanked her for delivering the news.

“You and Regina don’t deserve this,” Ruby assured her.

“Thanks Ruby,” Emma said as she accepted a quick hug.

The Editor and the Evil Queen

The office for the local paper was a storefront on the main street of the town. It didn’t get a lot foot traffic, but the location positioned the paper prominently in the community. Regina found Sidney in front of his computer at his desk which was pushed to one side of the office floor. The desk was positioned optimally for Sidney to greet visitors but not reveal what was on his screen.

Regina stood just inside the entrance and waited to be acknowledged by the editor. This acknowledgement was, Regina noted, some time in coming.

“Good morning Madam Mayor,” Sidney started, as he looked out from behind his screen, “to what do I-”

“Cut the crap Sidney,” Regina interrupted.

Sidney only looked chastened for the briefest of seconds before, a slow, joyless smile played across his features, “I take it that you’ve read today’s paper.”

“I have and I am not amused.”

“Oh, I didn’t think you would be amused Regina. I expect that you are, in fact, quite angry.”

“Sidney, what is the meaning of this ridiculous and pointless attack against me and my family?” Regina’s voice was raised but controlled.

“Your family? What do you know about family?” Sidney shouted. “How dare you? When you are responsible for so many being ripped from their families, how dare you?”

“Sidney,” Regina reasoned, “I won’t deny what I did in the past. I was wrong, my actions were wrong, and I’ve tried everything I can to fix things where I can and help people have good lives in this town.”

“Too little, too late,” Sidney pronounced.

“I’m sorry you feel that way Sidney,” Regina stated, “but to resort to this kind of muck-raking? How does that make anything better?”

“Seeing you suffer will make things better for me,” Sidney’s smile returned; a little brighter and a whole lot meaner.

“You want me to suffer. You’re using your position as editor of this paper for a personal vendetta? Sidney, you can’t right a wrong with more wrong,” Regina’s tone softened, “You know that almost as well as I do.”

“Maybe not. But if I can come between you and Miss Swan or help the people of Storybrooke run you both out of town, well, then I’ll have done my part,” he concluded folding his arms firmly across his chest.

“Thank you for your time Sidney,” Regina said evenly. “If you have a moment in the coming days, you might think to send a thank you note Emma’s way. Were it not for her influence, I think we both know that is quite unlikely that you would have survived this conversation.”

Regina did not look back, there was nothing to see and her thoughts had already turned toward next steps.

Patrol

Emma enjoyed time in the cruiser. Regina had teased her in the past about what she perceived as its boring nature, but Emma enjoyed the solitary life of the quiet observer. Her mind was always engaged as she rolled through town.

This morning her mind was occupied with the outrage of Sidney’s article. She was impressed with Regina’s composure. She didn’t share it. She had a strong urge to confront the low-life herself and was thankful for the routine of patrol to otherwise occupy her energies. He had come after her family! Emma’s knuckles were white on the steering wheel and she made herself pull over and try and relax. Regina would handle Sidney.

She knew it was possible that Sidney’s article really did represent how many people in Storybrooke felt, and that thought filled her with heartache. Emma had never in her life thrown herself into a community the way she had in Storybrooke. Here she had let herself get close to people and care about them, protect them and fight for them. It had all started with Henry of course, and her parents, but gradually she made friends and put down roots. And now, Regina. Life here was complete and Emma was dug in. If things went sideways, there was no way to pick up and leave without injury and loss. No way to neatly sever or casually abandon the ties that made Storybrooke home.

Emma decided to get out of the car and walk the block. She smiled good morning as she passed folks going about their day and was pleased to receive the same in return. She really didn’t detect any hostility but maybe most people hadn’t read the paper yet. Everyone else seemed to be going through the routines of a very regular Monday and Emma envied them. Sliding back into the car, Emma called into the station to get an update from David. All quiet.

She was also pissed with Sidney for interrupting her excitement about the rings. She wanted to get the proposal just right and had been thinking of potential scenarios and locales. _The Rabbit Hole_? The front steps of the house? _Granny’s Diner_? Should Henry be there? A proposal on one knee, that was a given.

It was great that Henry was in on the plan. Emma didn’t think that she would have been able to keep it a secret from Regina if she didn’t have someone to talk with about it. He was very excited too and his excitement had emboldened Emma. Soon. Sooner rather than later. There was no point in waiting. They all wanted this; she knew it with absolute certainty.

Emma pulled out her cell phone and called in a lunch order at Granny’s. She drove by the municipal offices and checked with Regina’s assistant about the Mayor’s availability for lunch. 20 minutes at 12:15 was the no nonsense reply. Leaving the cruiser parked she picked up lunch and returned to advise David to take the afternoon patrol.

At precisely 12:15, Emma brought their lunch to Regina’s office and received the slight nod from Sonja, Regina’s assistant, which granted permission to enter.

“Lunch delivery,” Emma called as she entered, and Regina looked up from her desk.

“Thank you, lover,” she smiled but Emma noticed the smile did not reach her eyes.

Emma unpacked her grilled cheese and Regina’s cold chicken salad as Regina joined her on the couch.

“I take it that Sidney did not agree to withdraw his story,” Emma began.

“No, he did not.”

“I guess that wasn’t really likely.”

“No, it really wasn’t. Sidney sees it as his personal mission to deny us happiness because, as the former Evil Queen, I don’t deserve happiness,” Regina sighed. “Honestly, I can understand why he feels that way. I can understand why anyone in Storybrooke would feel that way.”

Emma pulled Regina close. She knew that Regina lived with ever-present regret and that it was that regret that motivated her dedication to running the town as well as she possibly could.

“I think that the people in this town know that you are more their queen now than you have ever been,” Emma assured her.

“You are not exactly objective on this point Emma,” Regina smiled.

“No, but my family and I have as much to blame you for as any person in your kingdom and you must know, each of us forgives you and your son and I love you.”

“And I love you both,” Regina agreed, “so much. Your love is exactly what is keeping me balanced in my response to this indignation.”

“Oh really?”

Regina sat up and straightened her jacket, “I might have suggested that he owed his life to your steadying influence,” she smiled and raised an eyebrow.

Emma couldn’t help but laugh and Regina joined her. Now her eyes were smiling too, Emma noted happily.

“What do you want to do next Regina?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Yes my love, nothing,” Regina affirmed. “We’re going to go about our civic duties and our continue building our family life because we have nothing to hide and nothing to be ashamed of. We’re going to do a whole lot of nothing.”

“Nothing has never sounded so good,” Emma agreed.

“I’m going to continue to prepare for the town hall Wednesday night as planned. It is my practice to take questions from the floor and I’m not changing it now.”

“Well, I’m glad that we have a plan, even though it is a plan to not have a plan,” Emma smiled. “It does sound though like you have a lot of work to do before Wednesday. How about you let me take care of dinner and things around the house so you can focus on work?”

“That’s very sweet of you and I’m going to take you up on the offer. I’ll try not to work too much in the evenings and when I do, I’ll do it in the home office. But, Emma honey, you’ll also have to promise to help me with my focus.”

“Whatever do you mean?” Emma smiled.

“I mean that I would rather make your office fantasies come true than go back to work.” Regina replied in a voice that just sounded like sex.

“Yes, well,” Emma coughed, “focus. On work. We can do that,” she asserted, as much to herself as to Regina. Using the statement as motivation, Emma stood up and offered Regina her hand.

Regina smiled. She was very much of two minds about the situation, but she appreciated Emma’s gesture of restraint. Taking her hand, Regina too rose from the couch. “Thank you for lunch Miss Swan.”

“My pleasure Madam Mayor,” Emma smiled as she kissed Regina rather chastely on the cheek.

“Mmm, let’s not take this focus thing too far,” Regina challenged as she wrapped Emma closer and demanded a real kiss. Emma did not have to be asked twice. Any observer, even through a long lens, would have been able to see that they were in love.

Dinner and Dance Party

Emma was good to her word and brought home a grilled chicken. Henry and Emma had the salad prepared and the table laid out. Everything was ready when Regina made it home, just an hour later than usual. Regina thanked them both. Emma and Regina asked Henry if he’d had any trouble at school and assured him that he had nothing more to worry about when it came to the newspaper article. After their discussion about the school day Henry was still unusually subdued.

“Henry,” Regina asked, “is there anything else on your mind?” Henry looked up at both his moms and removed a paper from his back pocket. Unfolding it, Regina smiled and passed the note to Emma who smiled in turn. Henry’s school was having a Halloween-themed dance and the kids had to sign a permission slip in advance to attend.

“What’s the problem kid?” Emma asked.

“I don’t know how to dance,” Henry glumly replied.

“Do you want to learn?

“Yeah, I do! This is the first school dance that I’ve ever been old enough to go to and all my friends are excited, but I don’t want to embarrass myself.”

“Well, I hate to break it to you kid,” Emma smiled, “but school dances are all about embarrassment. Everybody ends up doing something goofy at some point but, on the upside, dances are lots of fun. And dancing, really enjoying the music and the people you’re dancing with,” Emma continued as she cast a sideways glance at Regina, “is a great experience.”

Regina couldn’t suppress her own smile as memories of dancing with Emma at _The Rabbit Hole_ washed over her.

“Henry, Emma is really the expert in this house on school dances,” Regina offered, “my childhood dancing lessons were much more formal than what you need to learn for a school dance in Storybrooke. How about I clean up dinner and you and Emma continue this discussion in the living room?”

“Thanks Moms,” Henry brightened as he and Emma took their leave. Emma paused to kiss Regina’s cheek, “You are radically underselling yourself you know, Madam Mayor,” she whispered.

“So kid, the secret is,” Emma began encouragingly, “everyone knows how to dance.”

Henry looked skeptical. Emma grabbed the TV remote and scrolled through some music channels, pop hits and 80s favs both caught her attention. Might as well start with the classics she reasoned and clicked on her selection.

“Help me move this coffee table out of the way.” Pleased with the modest dance floor Emma turned to her son. “Okay, Henry. The most important thing to remember is that there isn’t any wrong way to dance. Dancing is natural, its fun and you really don’t need to over think it.”

“Let’s start with some jumping.” Emma suggested as she jumped in place encouraging Henry. She gradually jumped a couple of steps in random directions and Henry did likewise, his enthusiasm growing.

“Okay,” Emma stopped. “Just remember when you’re dancing with a group of people, you need to avoid bumping into each other. No one should get injured while dancing.”

Henry smiled and nodded.

“So now,” Emma continued, “let’s try to jump with the music.” And she demonstrated, using the music that was playing. “Every song has a beat; can you hear it Henry?” And she began jumping in time to the heavy bass beat.

Henry picked it up quickly and soon they were jumping to the song. Emma raised her hands in the air and shook her hips a bit, adding more communication with the beat to her jumps. Henry looked adorable as he mimicked her moves.

As the song ended, Emma stopped, “That was great Henry. Finding the beat and moving your body in time with it, that’s dancing. It’s not hard at all.”

Henry beamed.

“And it’s not just jumping. You can shake your head, your shoulders, your hips.” Emma demonstrated each gesture as went along, “You can tap your feet, clap your hands. It’s all just moving your body to the beat. Do whatever feels good as you feel the beat of the music.”

Henry started jumping again and gradually began testing out various moves. They soon lost track of instruction and learning and were just dancing in the living room.

Regina leaned against the entrance between the dining and living areas, a soft smile playing across her face as she watched the spectacle. Nothing ever looked more natural or more sweet. Henry had clearly inherited Emma’s kinship with music and he was having so much fun! Regina clapped as Henry executed a spin move and was clearly quite pleased with himself.

“Mom!” he called, “Come dance.”

“Yeah, Regina, let’s make it a dance party!” Emma smiled and held out her hand.

Regina took each of her loves in hand and the three jumped and shimmied and shook and the living room was truly alive. Eventually and inevitably it was time for Henry to clean up and get ready for bed. He was keen on more family dance night practice and Emma assured him they would do a whole lot more practicing before the night of the dance.

As Henry climbed the stairs, Emma changed the channel to contemporary soft rock and folded Regina into her arms. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck, resting her cheek on Emma’s collar as they swayed to the breathy music. She had to admit that, despite the rocky start to the day, in this moment, everything was perfect. Emma began to rub her back and Regina leaned into the pressure. As their eyes met, she knew that Emma had been thinking the exact same thing and leaned in to kiss her and claim every delicious ounce of the moment.

“Hey Moms,” Henry said as they tucked him in, “they need parents to be chaperones at the dance. Maybe it’s something we can all do together.”

“Thank you honey,” Regina smiled and kissed his forehead, “we’ll think about it and sign your permission slip tomorrow.”

“Night kid,” Emma bent down and hugged him good night.

Once their room, Emma wrapped up Regina from behind, “Do you really want to chaperone a school dance?”

“Mmm,” Regina leaned into the embrace, “I really do. I want us to do all the regular parent things together.”

“Okay, when you put it that way, count me in,” Emma offered she nuzzled Regina’s neck. Emma couldn’t help but run her hands over Regina, settling in to cup and squeeze her breasts.

“Mmm, Emma, yes. Your hands feel so good.” Regina arched her back welcoming Emma’s touch.

Emma stayed behind her as she unzipped Regina’s dress, kissing her shoulders and back as the dress fell away. With her hands against Regina’s rear, Emma steered her toward the bed. Turning Regina to face her, Emma kissed her hungrily. And, despite the events of the day, Regina responded with fervour. Emma got busy removing Regina’s nylons as Regina stepped out of her heels.

It was Emma’s favourite sight, Regina two garments from naked in front of her, under her, on top of her.

“All yours,” Regina smiled, and Emma scooped her up and dropped them both on the bed. Regina moaned at the pleasure of Emma’s weight on top of her as she pulled Emma’s top over her head. “I want to feel you. Get these jeans off, please.” Emma quickly obliged.

Emma repositioned herself to lean on one elbow and look down at Regina. With an unwavering stare she moved her free hand to Regina’s panties and drew them to Regina’s knees. Trailing her fingers up Regina’s stomach she flicked the front clasp of Regina’s bra open, smiling as the cups slid away exposing Regina’s full breasts and already erect nipples.

“I want to see you undone for me Regina,” she husked as she dropped her lips to Regina’s throat. Regina nodded vigorously under Emma’s insistent lips.

Emma shifted her weight to her hip as she slid her bottom hand underneath Regina and palmed her ass as she moved her lips ever closed to Regina’s breasts.

Regina was alive with anticipation, she wanted Emma everywhere on her body. Her breathing quickened as Emma traced down her torso with her top hand. Emma dragged her nails just enough for Regina’s skin to tingle under her touch. Regina moaned, reaching for Emma and pushing her hips against her.

Emma spread her fingers widely under Regina’s ass and Regina groaned again as she felt her cunt spread. Emma was inside her immediately and Regina arched in response and clenched Emma’s shoulders.

“You are so wet for me Regina, so ready,” Emma crooned, “I want to make you feel so good baby, tell me what you need.”

“More,” Regina moaned.

Emma slid a third finger inside Regina, setting a slow, full pace as she thrust her fingers from tips to knuckles, over and over making Regina dizzy with desire. All she was was feeling now, delicious, intense, warm feeling suffusing her body and clouding her brain. And the feeling was Emma, everywhere, Emma.

“Emmm-a, Emma, Emma,” Regina intoned, her head thrown back, her hands clinging to shoulder and waist, their breasts colliding in time to Emma’s thrusting fingers.

Regina was so beautiful like this, Emma lived for the sight. She turned her thumb to coat it in the wetness her thrusting fingers brought to Regina’s slick pussy. Using her thumb in synch with her fingers, Emma continued the deliberate, slow pace of her thrusts, stimulating Regina’s clit front and back. Regina moaned loudly at the sensation of being simultaneously filled and surrounded.

“I love fucking you Regina,” Emma growled, “I love opening you up and filling you and feeling you shake against me.” Regina’s moans became rhythmic as she thrust her hips in time with Emma’s fingers.

Emma dropped her head to Regina’s breasts and sucked first one hardened nipple and then the other. Regina couldn’t speak, she was all pleasure now, everything was for Emma and Emma was everything.

As Emma finally dragged her tongue around Regina’s swollen nipples, Regina exploded in a full-bodied orgasm below her. Emma relaxed her fingers and slowed her penetration even further to draw out Regina’s orgasm as she softly kissed her lover’s open mouth.

In total bliss, Emma withdrew from Regina and spooned her closely as she drew the covers around them.

“I love you Regina. I won’t let anything come between us, ever.”

“I am yours, only yours,” Regina managed as she fell asleep in Emma’s arms.


	7. Town Hall Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina puts family over power and everyone is the better for it.

Chapter 7: Town Hall Meeting

Wednesday morning arrived faster than either woman expected. Regina awoke to an unfamiliar sensation: nervousness. Under that feeling, she also knew and older more primal emotion: fear. Perhaps not many in this modern world had been hunted, but Regina had, and she recognized the warning signs of a potential mob. At the same time, she knew this was different. Emma was beside her. She had her son and her lover so she wasn’t alone. Regina resolved to fight, not for her job or her status, but for her family. As that resolution sunk in, Regina felt some of her confidence return. Distressingly though, the fear remained, lurking underneath the tenuous confidence.

Smiling, she looked over at Emma. Their alarm was going to go off in minutes, but Regina could think of significantly better ways to wake the woman of her dreams. Silencing the alarm, Regina leaned in and brushed Emma’s thick hair away from her lovely face and gently kissed Emma’s forehead.

“Good morning my heart,” she cooed and moved to softly kiss Emma’s still-closed eyes.

“Good morning lover,” Emma sighed as she wrapped herself around Regina, “Mmm, you feel amazing.”

“That may be so,” she smiled, “but I am, in fact, a bit of a wreck.”

“Understandable,” Emma nodded as she pulled Regina down on top of her. Without thinking Regina moved a thigh between Emma’s open legs as their bodies pressed together and Emma kissed her hard and deeply. Regina returned the kiss but perhaps not the fervor.

Releasing Regina briefly, Emma implored Regina, “I suggest that you focus on me.”

“Lover, we don’t have time-“

“Trust me, it’s all taken care of,” Emma smiled suggestively.

“Bye Moms!” Henry yelled from the hallway. Regina raised a quizzical eyebrow as the outside door slammed.

“He’s having breakfast with his Grandparents who will ensure that he is at school on time.” Emma explained, “Now, Regina, focus on me.” Emma insisted as she gently guided Regina’s mouth to her waiting breast.

Regina’s eyes widened in surprise at the directness of the gesture. She had to admit; Emma’s breasts were certainly effective attention-focusing devices. Regina lathed her tongue around first one and then the other perky nipple. “That’s better,” Emma moaned her encouragement and Regina brought her thigh firmly against Emma’s cunt.

Regina forgot everything that wasn’t Emma. Her hands joined her tongue as she squeezed and sucked and flicked Emma’s hardening and insistent nipples. The sounds of Emma’s pleasure in her ears made Regina almost ferocious in her desire and she arched her back to continue her attentions to Emma’s breasts as she ground her thigh tightly against Emma’s rocking pussy.

“Re-gina,” Emma gasped, “Fuck me lover.” Regina growled in reply, as she used her thigh to spread Emma underneath her. Looking down, she brought her fingers to her mouth and swirled her tongue around them for Emma to see.

“More,” Emma encouraged, and Regina added a third finger, taking care to fully coat it. She could feel Emma opening her thighs further in anticipation and Regina felt her pussy clench as her own wetness pooled. She anchored herself with an arm underneath Emma’s shoulders and parted Emma’s soft folds with her moistened fingers. Her lips seized Emma’s mouth as her fingers penetrated Emma’s hot cunt. The kiss was as firm as the thrusting of Regina’s fingers as Emma pulled her closer.

But Regina needed to see Emma and pulled away, running her eyes across Emma’s naked curves. She halted her gaze at the sight of her fingers claiming Emma, disappearing inside past her knuckles as her thumb slid across Emma’s clit. Emma was so wet, so wet for her, Regina was crazy with the intensity of their passion. Her view was interrupted as Emma wrapped a leg around Regina’s ass, forcing Regina’s fingers even deeper.

“I’m going to come Regina,” she groaned, “Don’t stop lover, don’t-“ and Regina felt Emma’s body grip her tighter as her orgasm pulled and pulled and finally released. And all Regina could do was kiss her, and kiss, and kiss her, and kiss her as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Eventually, Emma pulled Regina to her chest, stroking her hair, and whispering her love. “I am yours Regina. Yours. No one will take me away; nothing will come between us.”

As Regina settled, Emma continued to hold her close.

“I love you so much Emma,” Regina said softly, “Everything is better because of you.”

They lay together for some time and Regina’s confidence and resolve continued to grow. Finally, she moved to sit up and Emma released her.

“I really should get to work,” Regina said.

“You are working from home this morning,” Emma informed her.

“Am I really?”

“Yes, you are expected in the office at 1 o’clock. Your assistant will have your draft budget documents ready for review at that time,” Emma advised.

Regina looked like she had a comment but Emma continued, “You will finish setting up for the meeting by 5 o’clock at which time you will join your family at my parents’ house for a light dinner and from there we will all head over to the municipal offices for the town hall meeting.”

“You know, I usually do the organizing,” Regina couldn’t help but smile, “what about Henry?”

“What do you mean?” Emma asked.

“Maybe he shouldn’t be there,” Regina said softly.

“Regina, honey, Henry and I discussed this, and if you think about it, I know that you agree,” Emma said as she placed her hand over Regina’s, “Henry usually attends the town halls. He wants to be there to support you, and I don’t think we should stop him.”

Regina smiled, “He’d probably sneak in somehow regardless.”

“That is true,” Emma agreed, “Are you okay babe? I can stay with you if you’d like.”

“No, no you go to work. Go be a responsible public official. I’ll get ready here and I’ll follow your plan.” Regina smiled, “Thank you Emma.”

“Good,” Emma affirmed and leaned in for a quick kiss before heading to the shower.

It almost felt like a normal day when Regina, dressed only in her robe, kissed Emma good-bye on the front step. She grabbed Emma by the pocket flaps of her Sheriff’s uniform and kissed her soundly. I hope you saw that one Sidney, she thought as she closed the door and turned her attention to all that lay ahead.

Emma climbed into the cruiser. That certainly went well, she thought to herself, still feeling the warmth between her legs. There had been something about Regina’s vulnerability this morning that it had just made sense for Emma to give herself to Regina, to give Regina her vulnerability in place of Regina’s and, Emma had to admit, in a much more satisfying way. The realization of how much and how deeply she trusted Regina was a piece of the foundation of their relationship that told Emma that she and Regina should be together forever. She couldn’t help but smile as she pulled away from the curb.

It was already nearly 10 o’clock she was starting to realize that she hadn’t yet had any coffee. After a quick call in with David at the station she pulled up to _Granny’s_. Inside, Granny herself poured the coffee. “How are you Emma?” she asked.

Emma raised an eyebrow in response. Granny wasn’t usually one to pry and they had never had a heart to heart chat as far as Emma could remember.

“There’s lots of talk around town,” Granny volunteered, “people don’t know what to think.”

“Um mmm,” Emma acknowledged.

“I think you’ll have a full house tonight, but you and Regina... it might get a little uncomfortable,” Granny continued.

Emma forced herself to stay seated. The idea that she and Regina would need to explain anything about their personal relationship to anyone incensed her and her manner clearly showed it.

“I’m not saying it’s right. I’m just telling you what people are thinking.”

“Granny,” Emma began, “Regina and I have been quite open about our relationship. We’ve never tried to hide anything and frankly, I don’t think Regina will start hiding anything tonight. The people in our lives who need to know more about us do know more. And everyone else, well, I’m really not going to say what I think they need to know.”

“Well you just keep on being you dear. I think you and Regina and your boy are a lovely family,” Granny smiled and topped up her cup as she moved off to tend to other customers.

Emma decided to follow Granny’s advice. She would keep on being herself and herself was going to go on foot patrol. She would walk the streets and greet the townspeople and be approachable. Any if anyone gave her a hard time, there was always the holding cell back at the station. Perhaps she’d run into Sidney, she smiled at the thought, as she exited the diner.

Alas, Sidney Glass, was not to be found. Emma did poke her head in at several shops with versions of basic inquiries: “Hi, how are you today” and “How is everything today?” There was nothing out of the ordinary in any of these interactions as far as Emma could tell. Without even realizing it, she was in front of Bashful’s Jewelry store. It was Wednesday. She hadn’t forgotten exactly but helping Regina get through this meeting had been top of mind.

Entering the shop, Emma was filled with anticipation. She was actually a bit nervous as she waited in the shop for Bashful. In just a few moments, Bashful made his way to the counter. “Ah Sheriff, I hope you will be happy with these,” he smiled shyly and reached into his under the counter locker. He reappeared with two complex, beautiful gold bands on a velvet tray.

“Here is your original band,” he said as he handed Emma one of the rings.

Emma turned it over in her hands. Bashful had rounded the previously flat band which was now both more slender and more full. It was geometrically intricate with a surface composed of smooth, flattened diamond shapes. The effect was of an engagement ring and wedding band all in one. Emma turned the ring to view the inside and was pleased with the clear and delicate shape of a swan that was carefully engraved inside. The second ring was an exact replica and the engraved crown was exquisitely rendered.

“Bashful,” Emma enthused, “these are perfect! I couldn’t be happier.” Bashful smiled and blushed deeply.

“How much do I owe you?” Bashful smiled again and wrote his figure on a pad that he kept by the till.

“Worth every penny,” Emma smiled and passed Bashful her credit card. Emma refused the ring boxes and packaging. She slid the rings into her front pocket and stepped onto the street. When all of this newspaper article business blows over we have a chance to catch our breath, Emma thought, that’s when I’ll ask her to marry me. The thought filled her with excitement, and she turned the rings over each other in her pocket.

...

‘Working from home’ had largely involved the careful preparation of her modern-day armor: the presentation of Regina’s own brand of competence and confidence. It was a carefully crafted assembly. It began with a shower, continued with her styling and make-up, followed by her calibrated fashion assembly, and ended with a warm, fitted coat. Regina closed the door to the house carefully and walked purposefully to her car. She decided to take the long way to work. This involved circling the town’s residential neighbourhoods and arriving at the town offices on the opposite side of Main Street. She was proud of this town. She was proud of the safety, the services, she was proud that so many residents of Storybrooke enjoyed their lives there. And now, she was finally ready to join them in all the everyday wonders of small-town happiness and no one was going to stop her.

Her assistant smiled when Regina arrived at her office. Regina didn’t even want to think about what Emma had told her to manufacture the ‘work from home’ morning. Regina handed over a USB key and asked Sonja to edit and test the power point presentation. She passed most of the afternoon replying to email but by 3:30 she found the nervousness creeping back and knew that she needed a change of pace.

She decided to pick Henry up from school. The walk would do her good she reasoned. One last task remained before she could leave. She opened her desk drawer and removed a sheet of town letterhead. Dating the paper, she wrote a single sentence. She carefully folded the paper and placed it and the pen in her inside coat pocket. Thanking her assistant and advising her to leave work early, Regina walked out into the late afternoon sun.

Regina stood across the street from the Henry’s school. It was a beautiful day and she was pleased that she had decided on the walk. Her heart leapt as she saw Henry exit the school among the crowd of children. He looked so happy, chatting energetically with friends as they all clambered down the steps. The fall air was crisp and it carried her calls to Henry, who smiled even more brightly as he saw her. With a quick good-bye to his mates and a careful check of the street for traffic he jogged across the road to stand in front of her.

“What’s up Mom?” Henry asked.

“What, no hug for your mother?” Regina teased.

“Aw, Mom, in front of everyone?”

“No, of course not, only if you want to,” she smiled, “How about a hot chocolate at _Granny’s_ before we meet everyone at Snow and David’s?”

“Yeah, that sounds great,” Henry agreed and gave her a brief side hug as they began the short walk.

They settled in comfortably and Ruby was promptly in front of them to take their orders. Once their drinks were in front of them, Regina asked Henry about his day. Science class had been interesting, Henry reported. They were learning about migration and how far birds fly. Regina was pleased that Henry was interested in school and that someone in the family was having a normal day. As she thought this, her heart swooned a bit as the image of their family of three swept across her brain.

“Mom?” Henry brought her back to the moment.

“Yes, Henry?”

“I know that you are going to be terrific tonight,” he said with confidence.

“Thank you honey,” Regina smiled in recognition that her thoughtful son was being encouraging.

“I’m proud of you Mom,” he continued.

“Oh Henry, thank you. That means the world to me,” Regina enthused as she gave her son’s hand a squeeze.

Henry smiled and nodded. Satisfied that his mother was okay, he got busy with his hot chocolate. Regina couldn’t stop looking at him though. Things had really been rocky between them in the months before Henry had brought Emma to town. But their relationship now was everything she wanted it to be. Henry was thoughtful, loving, and kind and she couldn’t be prouder of him. Emma had a lot to do with how things were now. She had always acknowledged that Regina was a good mother. It was only when the curse was broken that Emma questioned Regina’s love for their son. But Regina had worked hard to change and to deserve Henry’s love. And that change had also brought her Emma’s love! As they learned to share their son, each came to appreciate the love the other woman had for him and they had grown closer. They never would have found each other if not for their shared love of Henry.

She had to marry Emma. The thought had been teasing the edges of her consciousness for days. Everything was moving so fast between them though; each day had brought new depth and texture to their love. Marrying Emma, it was so obvious. As soon as this business passed with the town. As soon as she knew whether their lives would continue in Storybrooke or somewhere new, Regina resolved to ask Emma to marry her. Regina smiled over her coffee, she wanted - she needed - Emma to be her wife! And there was one other legality that also needed her attention. That one, she knew, might take a little more time but it was every bit as natural and necessary.

It was soon time to head to the Charmings for dinner. Henry always enjoyed the relative chaos of the open concept loft. And Regina anticipated the level of activity would do her good. Emma really had taken care of everything, she thought.

David and Snow were already home and greeted them both with hugs upon arrival. Dinner was a hearty stew that had been in the slow cooker all day and rolls that Snow had just put in the oven. Henry was drafted to set the table and Snow offered Regina a glass of wine. Regina wasted no time calling Snow and David close while Henry was occupied.

“David, Snow, I have something important that I’d like you ask you both,” she began. They both gave her their full attention and Regina was struck by how very far they’d come together: from enemies to respected friends.

“I want to thank you both for your support over these past few weeks and for the generosity you’ve shown me since the curse was broken,” Regina began, “your support has encouraged me to be a better person.”

“I would like to ask your permission to ask Emma if she will marry me,” Regina said earnestly.

Snow and David were sincerely speechless.

“Regina, you don’t really need our permission,” Snow finally answered.

“I know,” Regina said, “this is entirely Emma’s decision. But we’ve all been through so much together and, David, I respect your views on these matters. I know that you favour tradition. So, David, Snow, I would very much like your permission to marry your daughter.” The nerves were back, though this time they were not grounded in fear.

David looked at Regina, then to Snow. He wrapped his arm around his wife and said, “You have it. We’ve never known Emma to be so happy and you are already a part of this family. You have our blessing Regina.” Regina rounded the counter and pulled them both in for a hug. “Thank you. Thank you both, for everything,” she enthused.

Just then Emma opened the door, “Hey,” she called, “what’s going on here? Is everything okay?”

“Yes dear,” Regina smiled as she wiped away a stray tear, “everything is fine. I was just thanking your parents for all their support these past couple of weeks and especially these past couple of days. Really, I don’t know what I would do without all of you,” she smiled, taking in the Charmings, her son and Emma as she moved to kiss her lover hello.

“Well, okay,” Emma smiled as she took in the vision of beauty and confidence that was Regina. Regina had chosen a deep purple silk top with a low neckline professionalized with a gracefully covering black camisole and a flattering black pencil skirt that ended just above black stocking-clad knees. Her black stilettos completed her flawless presentation.

“Mom, Dad you both have been wonderful. Thank you,” Emma said as she wrapped her arms around Regina.

“Of course, Emma,” Snow said as she moved to take the rolls out. “Henry, will you help me serve?”

“What kept you?” David asked his daughter.

“I was just arranging a little extra security,” Emma informed the group.

“How, we have a staff of two?” David looked confused.

“I deputized a few dwarves,” Emma smiled.

“You what?” Regina interjected.

“Yep, it’s well within my authority,” Emma smiled, “and everyone in this town knows better than to mess with Grumpy.”

“Dinner is served,” called Snow White.

As they gathered around the table, Snow asked Regina, “Are you ready for this?”

Regina smiled ruefully, “Yes, I think I am. I’m prepared to review the town’s budget. I’m prepared to make a statement about our relationship. And, I’m prepared to resign if I must choose between my family and my job. Nothing is more important than this family,” Regina affirmed as she took Emma and Henry by each by the hand. “As long as we have each other, nothing else comes close to mattering.”

“Surely, it won’t come to that!” Snow offered supportively.

“I’m prepared for anything,” Regina nodded soberly.

Emma squeezed Regina’s hand, “I’m with you whatever you decide.”

“Me too Mom,” Henry agreed.

It was David who noticed the time, “Well, everyone. I think we better head out.”

...

The hall was packed when Regina, Emma, Henry and the Charmings entered. Regina was the first to notice Grumpy and his brothers lining the walls of the hall. She walked over and extended a hand, “Thank you Leroy.” Grumpy shook her hand and almost smiled which Regina took as a good sign.

They all saw Sidney Glass in the center aisle seat three rows back from the stage. Regina did not spare him a glance Emma noticed. He must have been here early to grab that spot she thought, glaring at him as they continued to the front of the room.

There was room in the front row for the family. No reserved signs on the seats, just the effect of the entire town’s awareness of who would be escorting Regina. Emma held Regina’s coat as she stepped out of it. Reaching around to quickly kiss Emma, Regina slid her paper and pen out of the coat pocket. They both noticed the collective intake of breath at the kiss. Emma couldn’t stop herself from offering the crowd a very stern look as she moved to her seat and Regina took the stage. She placed the paper and pen on the table and smoothed her skirt as she lowered herself onto the straight back chair placed behind a simple table. Regina’s reports were laid out front of her and her first presentation slide was already on the screen. She took in the room and registered that most of the town was indeed present. Their expressions gave nothing away and many couldn’t bring themselves to make eye contact with Regina. All conversation stopped as Regina began her remarks.

“Thank you all for coming this evening. I don’t think attendance has ever been higher for a budget report and I want to thank you all for your interest. I am very pleased to report tonight that Storybrooke’s financial position is strong and we are expecting a modest surplus at fiscal year-end-“

“When are you going to tell the truth about you and the Sheriff?” Sidney stood and interrupted.

“Mr. Glass, there will be time for questions after I finish my remarks,” Regina evenly replied glancing to Emma. “I want to assure everyone that nothing inappropriate or improper is happening with regard to the conduct of the town’s business. Our finances are audited annually, annual reports are publicly available. And honestly, my personal life or Sheriff Swan’s personal life is just not an appropriate subject -“

“The citizens of this town deserve answers not platitudes!” Sidney, still standing, interrupted again.

Regina fixed her gaze meaningfully on the reporter. She couldn’t help but notice that he was the one who looked nervous in this moment. She pulled back her chair and stood. In a measured pace, she came around the table and eased herself into a seated position on the front corner. Her gaze never leaving Sidney’s face, she crossed her legs at the ankles and sighed.

“That said,” she lifted her eyes to take in the whole of the assembled crowd, “I’ve done quite a bit of soul searching since Monday’s paper came out. And as much as I love being Mayor of this town, as much as I want to continue to improve our town for the benefit of everyone,” she paused and looked over at her family, her son and his mother who was most assuredly the love of her life.

“I won’t sacrifice what’s best for my family over some false perceptions and fear mongering,” she continued enunciating the last part of her sentence and fixing her gaze again on Sidney. “I will say this proudly to all of you, Emma and I are a couple,” she confirmed looking again at the room, “and we haven’t hidden that fact from anyone because we have nothing to be ashamed of.”

“That is a spirited defense your majesty, but doesn’t offer any answers,” Sidney shouted.

“Sidney, let’s hear from the people that you claim to champion,” she looked out at the room again, “If the people of Storybrooke want me to step down,” she stated, gesturing to the folded sheet and pen, “I am prepared to resign immediately.”

The crowd gasped. No one, it seemed, had expected the former Evil Queen to offer to give up power. The crowd was whispering among themselves. Sidney whirled his eyes around the room. No one seemed to want to be the first to speak. “Tell her, tell her,” he implored, “Tell her that you don’t want her to be your Mayor! This is your chance!”

Henry suddenly stood on his chair, “Don’t you get it? They’re each other’s true love! I’m just a kid and even I can see that. Why should my Mom resign for being in love?”

Snow White stood up beside him, wrapping her arm around Henry, she turned to the crowd, “And I can see it too. Charming and I will never stand in the way of true love. To us, denying true love is a crime of the gravest nature.”

Charming rose, smiling proudly at his daughter and turning to the crowd he asserted for all to hear, “We support our daughter! Regina and Emma have our blessing.” The crowd fell silent, even Sidney.

Emma’s anger was washed away by Regina’s declaration and her family’s defiant support. The crowd was still murmuring but the tone of the hushed conversations seemed to have changed and Sidney was looking very small in his seat. Maybe there really wouldn’t be a better moment. When were things ever calm where Regina was concerned? She reached into her pocket as she approached Regina.

“I love you Regina Mills. I know beyond all doubt that you’re my true love and I’m yours. I had really wanted to do this in private because I honestly don’t think it is anyone’s business except yours, mine and our son’s... but we’re here now, so here goes...”

Emma opened her palm to reveal the two brilliant gold rings, multifaceted and unique and clearly wedding rings.

“Yes,” Henry pumped his fist.

“Regina, I’ve considered us engaged since the day we told our family we were in love,” Emma held out one ring as she bent on one knee, “I want us to be a family. I want to spend the rest of my days proving to you that you are deserving of love and showing you every day that you have mine. So I’m asking you now, will you marry me?”

Regina, tears escaping the corners of her eyes, clasped her hands together as she slid from the table to her feet. “Yes, yes I’ll marry you Emma,” she smiled. “You are my true love. You are my happy ending. You are my savior.” As Emma rose to her feet, she slipped the gold band on Regina’s ring finger and handed her the second band. Regina took Emma’s hand and slid the band into place. Emma folded Regina into her arms and kissed her deeply, not giving a damn what anyone thought. Henry couldn’t contain himself and ran to embrace his mothers before they even finished their kiss.

As they leaned down to kiss and hug their son, the applause began. Soon the room was alive with hoots and cheers of support as one after the other the townspeople approached the happy couple to shake their hands, exchange hugs, offer apologies, and pledge their support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and encouragements. This story is close to its conclusion.


	8. Finally, a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events leading up to the big day.

Chapter 8: Finally, a Family

Back at the Mayoral mansion, Emma and Regina finally opened the bottle of champagne that Emma’s parents had given them. After Henry’s glass of ginger ale was poured, they all toasted the happy couple. As they gathered in the living room Regina couldn’t stop touching Emma: a hand on her thigh, a quick kiss, an arm around her shoulder, a reach for her hand. It was all so... everything.

“I was going to ask you,” Regina smiled.

“Really?” Emma raised an eyebrow as she took a sip of champagne.

“Ask your father,” Regina continued, “he and Snow gave me their blessing!”

“You asked my parents first!?,” Emma laughed, “What if I had said no?”

“That seems unlikely,” Regina waved her left hand in front of her fiancée.

“Touché love,” Emma smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

“So are we going to have a big wedding?” Henry asked.

Emma and Regina shook their heads. Emma had a strong preference for a small, private ceremony. For Regina, the act of officially marrying Emma, whatever it ended up looking like, was more than enough for her. She put the expectations of her upbringing aside and agreed with Emma.

Henry reminded them that the town likely wanted otherwise. Given their very public proposal, he continued, the townspeople already felt like part of their story. Everyone, it seemed likely, would want to be present for the marriage of the Mayor and the Sheriff. It was Snow White who finally convinced Regina that she should think of this interest and investment as the acceptance that she’d never earned in the enchanted kingdom. When Snow put it that way, they both agreed to at least have a public reception.

“When are you going to get married?” Snow White asked. Emma and Regina looked at each other, they hadn’t gotten that far.

“Now.” Emma answered, “I would marry you now,” she turned to Regina, “if it wasn’t too late to wake up a justice of the peace, I would marry you right now.”

“Emma, honey,” Regina laughed, “I’ll marry you whenever you want. On the one hand, it feels like we’re already married,” she said, smiling down at her left hand and the special ring on her third finger, “and on the other hand, I can’t wait one more second for us to be married, officially.”

“How about Friday?” Emma suggested. Her suggestion caught David mid champagne sip and he coughed a little as his lungs rejected the liquid. Everyone laughed though it was unclear whether they were laughing at David or at the idea that this wedding could be arranged by Friday.

“Yes,” Regina agreed as she clasped Emma’s hand, “yes, let’s get married this Friday. There is a symmetry there that’s quite appealing actually.”

“You can’t organize a wedding in one day!” Snow White exclaimed.

“We can if we truly make it as simple as possible,” Regina insisted. “We basically need to sign a paper and have those signatures witnessed. Speaking of which, David, Snow,” Regina quickly turned to Emma who nodded, “would you be our witnesses?”

“Regina, Emma,” Snow sighed, “of course, of course we will.”

“It would be our honour,” David agreed.

Emma smiled, “Good, because, no offense Dad, but I really don’t want to be given away.”

“How will you get dresses before Friday?” Snow continued.

“I don’t see myself in a bridal gown,” Regina considered, “but I do want to wear something special for you darling,” she smiled again turning to Emma.

“And I am not at all interested in wearing a bridal gown.” Emma volunteered.

“Well you can’t get married in skinny jeans!” Snow insisted. Regina stifled a laugh.

“I’ll wear a tux.” Emma said, “something tailored Mom, something that fits. Regina makes me feel like a prince; I’m wearing a tux.” Emma squeezed Regina’s hand.

“I love it,” Regina beamed, “and I have something in mind for myself. Something that, like Emma’s choice of a tux, is appropriate for the event but is also a strong personal choice.”

“Still, in just one day...” Snow started

“A little magic will ensure that everything is ready on time,” Regina interrupted, “we will share our day with the town but on our own schedule.”

“Alright,” Snow relented with a smile, “there is still the matter of a reception. Let David and I take care of that.”

“Okay Mom,” Emma agreed, “but please, no gifts. Just a gathering so that we can share our happiness with the town, as a family,” Emma said as she turned to Henry.

“Henry, I know your mother agrees, we want you to stand with us when we exchange our vows.” Regina and Henry both beamed. Henry looked at Regina,

“Henry, we wouldn’t be together without you and we won’t get married unless we can do it as a family. It would be perfect if you would stand with us when exchange our vows and are officially married.”

“Wife and wife,” Emma interjected.

“Thanks Moms,” Henry agreed, “I think that sounds cool. I accept,” he smiled as he was instantly claimed in a double-mom hug.

The plan was coming together. A simple ceremony at the municipal offices with public invited and a reception immediately afterwards. With that much settled and after what everyone agreed was a very eventful day, the Charmings took their leave and Henry went with them. Even though it wasn’t Friday night, all three had a strong suspicion that the officially engaged couple would enjoy the night alone together

...

Emma and Regina stayed in the living room long after the family left. They talked and held each other stretched out and entwined on the couch as the fire glowed in the background.

“Regina,” Emma said, kissing the back of Regina’s head as she lay against Emma’s chest, “I want you to always know that I love all of you. Who you’ve been, who you are, and who you will be.” She slid her ring off her finger and passed it to Regina.

“Look inside the band,” she directed softly. Regina angled the ring and rotated it until she could make out the engraving of the crown. She gasped in recognition; it was a very good approximation of the crown she once wore.

“I’ve said it before and I mean it,” she said as she sat up straighter and pulled Regina more securely onto her lap, “Regina, you are my queen. I choose you.”

Regina’s eyes were wet and dancing with love. She returned Emma’s ring to her finger and pulled her head down for a kiss that she hoped could tell Emma everything. She wanted to kiss into Emma an understanding of how deeply she was loved, admired, and desired. Emma’s lips had never been more soft or luscious and Regina loved being supported in Emma’s arms. In that moment, as she had felt so many times with Emma, she didn’t feel the need to be in control and she let herself feel the peace of being loved completely.

“Umm, lover,” Emma murmured against Regina’s lips, “look inside your band.” Regina wouldn’t have thought anything could prompt her to break such a glorious kiss, but she did. Slipping off her ring, she smiled deeply as she made out the exquisitely delicate swan.

“Oh Emma,” Regina sighed, “it’s beautiful. It’s perfect.” Emma smiled back, she was thrilled that Regina was happy with the rings and more thrilled to know that they were only days away from being married.

“You are perfect Regina, come upstairs and let me show you,” Emma encouraged. They rose from the couch and climbed the stairs together.

They took their time undressing each other. The whole experience feeling somehow new now that the commitment they’d each known in their hearts was voiced out loud and shared together. All their fears about the future were gone. The future seemed to be an unending extension of the present. And the present was very, very good indeed.

Peeling away each layer of clothing, shirt and pants, blouse and skirt falling to the floor, stockings pulled off, tank top shucked. Hands tangled in hair, lips on lips, lips on shoulders. Emma pushed Regina onto the bed, openly admiring how Regina’s matching black thong and push up bra accentuated her curves. Emma pulled off her more utilitarian bra and panties and stood naked but for her ring, still staring at Regina who opened her legs seductively.

“Do you like what you see lover?” Regina offered, “taste me Emma,” and Emma was on her knees. Regina teased as she rocked her hips in front of Emma’s mouth, resting her weight on her elbows so that she could watch Emma in front of her.

Regina’s thong barely covered her entrance and the silky fabric was already wet. Emma slid her index finger under the tiny front panel and dragged her knuckle over Regina’s clit, downwards until it was coated with Regina’s wetness. Emma watched her finger as she slid it back over Regina, and down and up, and down and up, reveling in Regina’s gasps each time Emma’s knuckle grazed her clit.

“Emma, don’t tease me lover,” Regina sighed, “I need you on me.” Emma grabbed the thong at the each of Regina’s hips and swiftly pulled it down Regina’s legs, tossing it somewhere over her right shoulder as she swung Regina’s right leg over her left shoulder and buried her face in Regina’s slick pussy. Regina’s scent was so arousing; dark and musky and sweet. Emma licked Regina fully from her dripping entrance to her now throbbing clit and Regina groaned deeply in pleasure. Emma repeated the gesture, lengthening the stroke so that her tongue ran a continual figure eight around Regina’s entrance and clit, always grazing the most sensitive spots but never stopping to indulge.

“Go inside,” Regina begged, “Please, your tongue-“ and Emma obeyed, thrusting her tongue inside Regina’s wet passage. Twirling and thrusting and sucking Regina’s juices as Regina’s hips rocked under her.

“Em-maaaa,” Regina moaned as Emma felt Regina’s walls tighten around her tongue. She grabbed Regina’s ass in both hands forcing her tongue even further inside as Regina’s orgasm continued. Regina collapsed on the bed, her cunt still vibrating from the aftershocks.

Emma crawled onto the bed and eased Regina into position beside her. Regina was still wearing her bra and Emma leaned in to trace its contours with a finger. “You are so fucking beautiful,” Emma husked. “All that power, all your fierceness, all wrapped up in this softness,” Emma was kissing her everywhere now and Regina couldn’t help but respond, feeling herself getting wet again over the intensity in Emma’s voice. Regina pushed her hips hard against Emma’s willing her to get on top.

“It’s all for you lover,” she whispered though she could have easily screamed, Emma was making her so crazy with desire. Emma parted Regina’s thighs with her knee and slid her weight on top of Regina who groaned in response. Emma’s lips seized her neck and she sucked Regina’s collarbone as she dragged Regina’s hands above their heads.

Emma met Regina’s eyes with a searing intensity as she transferred Regina’s two hands into one of her own. Regina was already panting with anticipation as Emma reached around her and unclasped her bra, pushing it above Regina’s breasts and planting her lips on Regina’s swollen nipples. Licking and flicking first one and then the other as Regina rocked her pussy against Emma’s thigh.

“Do you want me to fuck you lover?” Emma asked, her voice heavy with lust.

“Please,” Regina nodded, “Emma, I’m all for you. I need you so much.”

“Mmm,” Emma sighed as she entered Regina with two fingers, “you’re so wet for me baby.”

“Yes, you make me so wet,” Regina moaned, “just thinking of you... please, fuck me.”

Emma obliged, staring down at Regina as she drove two fingers deep inside her, her own wetness dripping as Regina moaned.

“Harder,” Regina asked, and Emma increased the force of her thrusts.

“Yes Emma, yes. Fuck me so hard,” Regina screamed. And Emma was gone, she fucked Regina as fast and hard as her arm could pump and Regina wanted it all. Emma’s thrusts rocked Regina’s body as her breasts and hips bounced and Emma pressed all her weight onto Regina’s palms. Emma’s eyes were molten, and Regina seized her fingers and wrapped her legs tightly around Emma’s waist, calling her name as she came in a staggering rush.

Sweat dripped from Emma’s brow and from her breasts and Regina pulled her close licking the salty liquid even as Emma felt Regina’s cunt pulsing around her now still fingers.

“Oh my god Emma,” Regina smiled, “that was amazing! I’m vibrating. Kiss me.”

And Emma did, dropping her lips to Regina’s as Regina dictated the pace of the kiss, languorously pressing her lips against Emma’s, sliding her tongue behind Emma’s teeth and tracing her fingers down Emma’s back. Emma followed every nuance of the kiss and the embrace, allowing Regina to play with her however she wanted as Regina slowly began to rock Emma’s fingers that were still inside her. Regina wiggled her hands out of Emma’s grip and wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck as Emma repositioned her weight, staying on top of Regina’s rocking hips.

“Mmm darling,” Regina purred, “I can’t have enough of you, the feel of you, how you look on top of me. Ohhh...” Regina moaned, her hips moving Emma’s fingers inside her. Emma was mesmerized, their lips and hands and hips all moving into alignment.

Regina was fucking Emma’s fingers harder now, her wetness sliding them deeper.

“Finish me Emma,” Regina rasped, “make me come for you lover.” Emma kept Regina’s pace and claimed her lips again as she used Regina’s motion to slide her fingers against the slick front wall of her cunt. Regina moaned into Emma’s mouth, continuing to rock Emma’s fingers against her. As Regina started to tighten around Emma again, Emma whispered, “Look at me, let me see you come.” Regina opened her dark chocolate eyes and Emma watched intently as she felt Regina come against her. It was not possible, Emma thought, to love her more.

...

Morning came too soon. It was only Thursday after all and they both had jobs to get to. No ‘working from home’ today, Regina thought, as she gazed lovingly at Emma who was almost awake. Regina shivered as she recalled the passion last night’s lovemaking. There simply was no end to her desire for Emma.

She kissed Emma’s cheek and moved to exit the bed but a hand was quickly wrapped around her waist, holding her in place. “Give me five minutes,” Emma said as she pulled Regina to her. “I want you,” Emma insisted, and Regina felt her pussy jump in excitement.

Emma kissed her deeply and Regina responded, her body alive to every sensation that was Emma. Emma moved her lips down Regina’s jawline, kissing and licking, moving lower still as Regina’s breathing became ragged and she wrapped a leg over Emma’s hip to give herself to her lover. Emma’s lips found Regina’s breasts and she sucked deeply on each in turn, the connection between her nipples and clit alive with shocks and jolts as Emma continued to suck.

Emma slid her hand under Regina’s thigh and stroked her pussy, bringing Regina’s wetness to her throbbing clit.

“Emma, oh god I love you,” Regina moaned, “I love what you do to me!”

“And I love you Regina,” Emma returned as she slid her fingers inside her breathless lover. Regina was hot and slick, and Emma couldn’t imagine wanting anything more than she wanted to please Regina.

Emma pulled Regina closer still as she pumped her fingers in and out of Regina’s slick cunt. Adding her thumb to the front of Regina’s clit, Emma returned her mouth to Regina’s breast drawing her nipple in deeply and swirling her tongue around it as she continued the pace and pressure with her hand. Regina’s moan lasted all the way through her orgasm and Emma was reverent as she raised her head to watch her lover’s ecstasy.

Regina wrapped herself fully around Emma as her breathing evened out. Emma luxuriated in the feeling of Regina’s warm skin. Really, they should wake up a half hour earlier and do this every morning, she thought.

“Lover,” Regina cooed, “Please come to the shower with me. I really can’t make myself leave this bed without you and we really do have to go to work.”

“Okay,” Emma smiled, kissing Regina’s sex-messed hair, “that is a terrible idea, but I will support you completely.”

…

As they sipped their coffees in the kitchen, it was Emma who noted, “We do have a few things to do before Friday.”

“Yes,” Regina smiled and glanced at her ring, “we do indeed. I suggest that we both submit requests for a vacation day for Friday. I think that they’ll be approved,” she said with a wink.

“Yes, that sounds like a good first step,” Emma grinned, “what about the honeymoon?”

“Indeed,” Regina replied raising an enticingly seductive eyebrow, “I am in favour of a honeymoon but perhaps we could focus on the actual wedding at this point. I assume that someone will tell us what time we’re getting married.”

“I’ll check with Mom and Dad, but I imagine it will be in the evening. Not everyone in this town will be taking a vacation day. Would you agree that Henry could take a day off school as well?”

“You know, I would. It’s not every day his mothers will get married.”

“I should hope not!” Emma teased.

“As for tonight,” Regina continued, “I think that you should take Henry and me to the movies. We’ve been so focused on ourselves; I’d like to spend the night before our wedding together as a family.”

“Regina,” Emma smiled, “I think there’s some cartoon superhero thing playing. Henry will love it but-“

“And I will love watching both you and he enjoy it darling,” she smiled, “So dinner and a movie tonight. A slow morning on Friday, clothing selection in the afternoon and married by sunset. How does that sound Sheriff?”

Emma moved swiftly around the counter to Regina’s side, “It sounds perfect,” she said as she wrapped Regina in her arms and kissed her soundly. Regina felt herself swooning as her whole body responded to Emma’s lips. Their respective senses of duty won out and they pulled apart only a little dazed by the heady contact. Regina used her thumb to wipe a trace of lipstick from Emma’s lips, “I see that a little reapplication is in order.”

They kissed again as they climbed into their cars. Regina headed immediately to the office and Emma out on a cursory patrol of the town.

Regina learned of the time of their wedding from the poster on the lamp post outside of the municipal building: an early evening ceremony at 7 o’clock, reception to follow at _Granny’s Diner_. She smiled with her whole body as she entered the office. She offered her assistant Sonja a warm greeting and thanked her for all her help the previous day. The young woman beamed with pride and appreciation. Regina even suggested that she take the afternoon off. She deserved a little reprieve given the craziness of the last few days.

As Regina settled in behind her desk, she had her mind on tasks that were not part of her elected duties. Turning on her computer, she typed a query into the search engine: “how to make your spouse a legal parent”. The state of Maine’s website was particularly well-ordered Regina noted approvingly and in no time, she had found the information she needed and down loaded and printed the appropriate form. She made a quick call to a competent local lawyer and secured a noon appointment for the following Monday. With any luck, they would be a family in all senses of the word in a matter of weeks. Regina was thrilled at the prospect. This was all really happening!

Her revelry was interrupted by a buzz from her assistant, “Sidney Glass is here to see you Madam Mayor.” That little, little man, Regina thought as her mood briefly blackened. Best to deal with whatever this was immediately she determined. Knowing her response would be heard in the reception area, she collapsed her browser screen and replied in a tone of pure ice, “Send him in.”

Sidney did look little as he opened the door to Regina’s office. Regina stood behind her desk, hands on hips, her expression grave.

“Madam Mayor,” Sidney began, “I want- “

“Sit!” Regina commanded. Sidney quickly seated himself in front of the desk.

“What is the meaning of this interruption?” Regina scolded.

“I came to apologize,” Sidney said quietly, not able to meet Regina’s eyes.

“Continue...”

“I let my personal desire for revenge, cloud my judgment and drive an agenda that the town clearly does not support,” Sidney finished.

Regina felt her mood soften, she was still angry but not without sympathy, “Sidney, I am sorry for how badly I treated you in the past. I hope, in time, you will believe me.”

Sidney nodded, “I believe you, but I have always hoped that your quest to be a better person might lead you to me. And then you and Emma were so clearly in love... I lost all sense of reason. I was wrong, about so many things.”

Regina finally sat; surprising even herself with her compassion. “I accept your apology,” she offered. Sidney looked visibly relieved. ”However,” Regina continued, “I’m not the only one to whom you need to apologize.”

“Miss Swan.”

“Indeed,” Regina confirmed, “I suggest that you make finding Sheriff Swan your next priority. If Emma also accepts your apology, then we’ll expect to see you at the wedding and to see a more pleasant headline in Monday’s edition. If not, I encourage you to consider adding another reporter to the municipal beat.”

“Thank you, Regina, I will,” Sidney got to his feet, “I hope that you and Sheriff Swan will be very happy together. She is a very lucky woman.” He turned and quietly left the room.

She thought of sending Emma a text but decided against it. Emma’s forgiveness was her’s to give or withhold as she determined. If Sidney had thought her a tough audience, she smiled, Emma was an entirely more formidable challenge.

Regina’s assistant poked her head in as she left for lunch, thanking Regina once again for the time off. Regina offered her a warm smile and settled in for a productive afternoon of emails and report reviews. Truth be told, she was quite behind on reviewing the thick folder Emma had left for her last week.

In no time at all it was 4 o’clock and Regina had barely looked up from her desk. “Time to call it a day Madam Mayor,” Emma called, and she and Henry barged into the office.

“Darlings!” Regina beamed as she got up and straightened her skirt.

“Hi Mom,” Henry smiled as he settled in for a hug. Emma waited patiently for her turn, content to bask in the presence of her beautiful family.

“This is really a little early for me to finish-” Regina started but cut herself off, thinking better of the situation, “but I think today I can make an exception,” she smiled and wrapped Emma in her arms.

“Good decision,” Emma agreed as she kissed her wife-to-be.

“We’re all going to the movies,” Henry explained, “we can eat there before the movie starts and there’s an arcade and a coffee shop too.”

“That sounds wonderful dear,” Regina smiled, “I’ve been looking forward to our outing all day.” She grabbed her coat and switched off the lights as they all headed out the door.

They took Regina’s Mercedes to the theatre. Thursday was a busy night for the movies and Emma suggested that they purchase their tickets immediately. Regina agreed and she and Henry found a table in the little food court that was mostly clean.

“I’m starving,” Henry announced as Emma joined them.

“Well honey,” Regina smiled, “You can have whatever you want tonight. I won’t say anything, no matter how greasy you decide to go.”

“Wow!” Henry turned to Emma, “You guys should get married every week!” They all laughed, and Regina gave Henry $20 to go find what wanted.

Emma took Regina’s hands in hers and stared, a little dopily, into her eyes, “Hi,” she breathed.

“Hi yourself,” Regina beamed as she squeezed Emma’s hands. “How was your day Sheriff Swan?”

“Aside from a rather bizarre encounter with a certain newspaper reporter,” Emma replied, “rather pleasant.”

“Ah yes,” Regina’s tone changed, “and how did that go?”

“I believe that he was sincerely contrite. I gave him a pretty hard time about the whole thing though.”

“As is only fair,” Regina agreed.

“I expect though that our wedding will be very approvingly covered,” Emma concluded.

“Well, that’s settled then,” Regina agreed.

“What’s settled?” Henry asked returning with a cheeseburger, fries, a cola, and some form of sweet bun that appeared to defy categorization. He passed the change to Regina who shook her head, “Save it for the arcade.”

“We have accepted Sidney Glass’ apology,” Emma explained, “Regina, can I buy you dinner?”

“I wouldn’t actually call this dinner dear, but I’ll accept a slice of pizza.”

Emma nodded and headed off in search of pizza.

“He was still in love with you, right?” Henry asked.

“Yes,” Regina answered, “He thought he was. I’m not sure that he knows anymore.”

“Well, I’m glad that you and Mom were nice about it,” Henry commented between bites, “it must be hard for him to see you so happy.” Regina simply smiled and nodded, admiring Henry’s incredible empathy.

Emma returned with some suspect looking pizza and a bottle of water. Henry finished quickly and sped off for the arcade. When they finished eating Emma pulled her chair around to sit next to Regina and throw an arm over the back of her chair as they watched their son play a succession of games. Regina leaned her head against Emma’s shoulder as they watched Henry. It felt like the beginning of the rest of their lives.

The movie itself, in Regina’s opinion, was excruciatingly boring and banal. The real joy was watching the watchers as both Henry and Emma seemed engrossed. And holding Emma’s hand, that was especially thrilling. She was just beginning to appreciate all the little things that she’d never experienced, like going to the movies with her family. She silently swooned as she thought about how Emma would show her all the everyday events and experiences that she’d denied herself in service to Storybrooke’s once necessary isolation.

Henry headed straight for bed when they got home. His Moms kissed him good night, but he was almost asleep before his head hit the pillow.

“Perhaps I should sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight,” Emma teased Regina when they were back in the master suite.

“What?” Regina did not see the humour.

“Well, you know,” Emma continued, “it’s bad luck to see the bride the night before the wedding and all that.”

Regina grabbed Emma by the elbow and marched her to the bed. She playfully threw her down, “Bad luck?” she smiled, “In this family we laugh in the face of bad luck, curses, spells, enchantments... I don’t recall anything about actual serious consequences. I say we risk it,” as she joined Emma on the bed.

“Mmm,” Emma smiled, “If you insist lover,” she said as she pulled Regina down on top of her, their lips meeting in a hungry kiss. Emma reached down and pulled Regina’s dress up to her mid-thigh revealing the presence of garters and giving Regina room to spread herself across Emma’s thigh. She brought her hands to Regina’s ass and palmed her cheeks, grinding Regina against her as Regina’s tongue danced in Emma’s mouth.

“You’re still in uniform Sheriff,” Regina purred, “I think that I’d like to see you out of those clothes and naked under my tongue.” Emma shivered as Regina began undressing her. Regina shifted her weight to lie beside Emma as she deftly unbuttoned Emma’s shirt and undid her thick belt with a brisk tug. Regina didn’t hesitate, she slid her hand inside Emma’s pants and cupped her warm pussy.

“Mmm, Sheriff,” Regina whispered, “you’re so wet. Have you had an exciting day?”

Emma moaned as Regina slid her fingers against her wetness and withdrew them, Emma’s eyes tracking as Regina brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them clean.

“Sheriff,” Regina husked, leaning closer to Emma’s lips, “you are delicious.” Regina kissed Emma, sharing the taste and building Emma’s excitement as Regina returned her fingers to Emma’s now liquid pussy. Regina continued to kiss and stroke Emma, feeling the tension build in Emma’s body as she increased the pressure of her fingers against Emma’s clit.

“Emma, darling,” Regina whispered, “I love you like this, under me, feeling everything I want to give you.” She kissed Emma again.

“When you tell me,” Regina continued, “I’m going to slide my fingers inside you and fuck you over and over until you tell me to stop. You can come as many times as you want and when you ask me to stop, I’m going to rip those pants off you and bury my face between your legs.”

Emma was moaning now, so turned on by Regina’s voice and by the images of what Regina was going to do to her. Emma could only nod her agreement.

“Tell me when you want me to fuck you,” Regina reminded her.

“Now,” Emma rasped, “oh god Regina, please.” Regina smiled and pulled Emma closer as she pushed two fingers inside her. Emma’s hips bucked as she received Regina and Regina began to methodically pump her fingers in and out of Emma’s wetness. The sounds of Emma’s moans and the feeling of her fingers against Emma’s pussy were so arousing that Regina found herself increasing the speed of her thrusts. The rocking of Emma’s hips was dragging the blonde’s pants down, exposing more of her gorgeous skin and her trimmed hair and Regina was entranced.

“I’m coming,” Emma cried, and Regina kept up her pace, continuing to fuck Emma as her walls tightened around Regina’s fingers.

Regina kept her fingers fully inside Emma as she began rotating them against Emma’s swollen walls, drawing more moisture out and stimulating Emma’s tenderness. As she felt Emma’s body relax, she began to slowly push again causing Emma to moan and clutch Regina’s shoulders.

Regina loved seeing her wrist braced against the base of Emma’s open zipper as her fingers pumped in and out of Emma’s cunt. Emma undone was a glorious sight and Regina noticed her hardened nipples straining against her bra and tank top. She bent her head and roughly took one between her teeth, biting and sucking through the fabrics as Emma grabbed the back of her head and held Regina to her breast.

“Fuuu-ck,” Emma moaned as Regina thrust ever deeper. Regina crooked her fingers inside Emma so that she pressed on her clitoral wall with each thrust and Emma’s hips rocked in time with Regina’s careful attention.

“Baby,” Regina cooed, “You are so beautiful like this. You are so amazing when you give yourself to me. I’m going to kiss you now and show what my tongue will do next.” Regina kissed her way from Emma’s breast to her lips and roughly entered her mouth. Regina felt Emma’s walls clench as she swiped her tongue along Emma’s teeth and entwined it with Emma’s. Emma’s hips rocked as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body and Regina moaned in Emma’s mouth as she delighted in the pulsing of Emma’s cunt.

Regina slowly withdrew her tongue and released Emma’s lips so that she could take in Emma’s sparkling dark green eyes. Her fingers still inside Emma, Regina began to move then again but Emma grabbed her wrist.

“Your tongue,” she husked, “give it to me now.” Regina’s smile was slow and achingly sexy as she gently withdrew her fingers and moved down Emma’s body to first pull off her boots and then reach back up and remove her pants, underwear and socks in one seamless gesture.

“Emma, you’re so beautiful lover. I think I want to give you something to picture while I’m between your legs.” She stood in front of Emma and reached behind herself to unzip her dress before gently pushing the short sleeves over her arms so that the dress fell to the floor. Regina stood in front of Emma in an emerald bra, the briefest of briefs, and matching garter set holding black stockings in place under black high heels.

“Think about me,” Regina smiled as she dropped to her knees and pulled Emma’s pussy to the edge of the mattress and to her lips. The contact was delicious, and Regina slowly swept her tongue completely over Emma. Needing more, she wrapped Emma’s legs over her shoulders, reaching over one to use her fingers to pull back the hood around Emma’s clit. Regina blew gently against Emma’s sensitive clit and used her tongue to coat it with Emma’s juices. She proceeded to flick it gently with one finger as she lowered her mouth to Emma’s entrance and drove her tongue inside. Emma responded by arching her back and inviting Regina in further. Regina grabbed Emma’s ass, fixing her cunt against Regina’s mouth as she began to thrust and twirl her tongue.

Emma was instantly delirious with desire; her cunt was already ferociously sensitive, and Regina’s tongue was magic. She could picture everything Regina was doing to her and exactly how Regina looked as she was doing it. The pleasure was intense, and Emma couldn’t pull back anchored as she was on Regina’s constantly moving tongue.

As her muscles tightened around Regina’s tongue, Regina stretched and stiffened so that she was as deep inside Emma as possible when her orgasm hit. “Regin-a,” Emma cried out as the deep orgasm slammed through her body. As Emma’s body slackened, Regina shifted her hands on Emma’s hips and slowly and gently withdrew her tongue causing a trail of small pleasures inside Emma along the way.

Regina pulled Emma fully on the bed and folded Emma into her arms. “I adore you Emma, I love you so much,” she offered softly as she kissed her spent lover. “I’m never letting go.”

Emma was barely coherent but she knew that she was safe, she knew that she was loved, she knew - in every humming fiber of her being - that Regina knew how to make her all her fantasies come true. And she also knew that she wasn’t going to sleep until she had offered Regina everything that Regina had given her. She began to trail her fingers along Regina’s waist and hips, sliding her hand around to caress her beautiful taut ass. Regina shivered and kissed her.

“Just let me clean myself up a bit love,” Regina smiled, “perhaps, when I return you might be completely naked?” Emma sat up and watched her lover walk, still in her heels, into the bathroom suite.

When Regina returned, she was pleased to note that Emma was not exactly naked. Emma had indeed removed her top, tank and bra, but she had also added the harness and dildo. Regina, for her part had returned without her panties and stood appraising Emma with her pussy fully exposed. They both liked what they saw.

“Regina,” Emma’s throat was dry with lust. “You...”

“Yes?” Regina encouraged.

“I need to feel you,” Emma breathed out as she sat up in the bed. Regina walked steadily to her looking powerful and so hot that Emma could feel her own skin warming as Regina drew near. Emma rose to her knees extending her hand to Regina who climbed onto the bed to kneel in front of a kneeling Emma. Emma slid her hands along the sides of Regina’s face, grasping her firmly at the jawline and pulling Regina’s lips to her own. Regina balanced herself by placing her hands on Emma’s hips as she returned the kiss. As the kiss continued and their bodies drew closer Regina could feel Emma cock pushing against her and her cunt spasmed as she slid her thumbs under the waistband of Emma’s harness.

Regina’s breathing was heavy as Emma parted Regina’s lips with her tongue, easing one hand between the bouncing cock and Regina’s thick, cropped hair. As the kiss continued, Emma scratched her nails through Regina’s thatch as she felt Regina widen her stance.

Emma ended the kiss, staring at Regina’s warm chocolate eyes and swollen lips. She angled her body slightly by dropping one leg back and giving her hand more room in front of Regina.

“Are you wet for me lover?” Emma teased.

“You know I am,” Regina sighed as Emma pressed her back hand to the small of Regina’s back.

“I think about how you feel every moment of the day,” Emma whispered in Regina’s ear, “the memory of you on my fingers, my tongue, my cock-“ Regina groaned and dug her fingernails into Emma’s flanks.

“Please, Emma,” Regina husked, her eyes liquid with desire. Emma held Regina firmly as she finally entered her with two fingers almost immediately followed by a third as Regina’s juices soaked her hand. In a few strokes Emma added her slick thumb to Regina’s clit and began to talk Regina through every stroke.

“You feel so good lover. I love knowing how wet I make you, that I’m not the only one walking through my days on fire. Mmm, Regina you are so close.... watch my hand.”

Regina tilted back and looked down as Emma continued to stroke her, the tendons on her wrist rigid as she pumped in and out of Regina’s pussy.

“Watch as you come,” Emma directed as she increased the pressure inside Regina and Regina’s walls tightened around her thrusting fingers. And Regina saw the force of her orgasm still Emma’s fingers inside her as she shook from the inside out.

Emma slowly pulled her fingers out of Regina and wrapped them around the shaft between them, “Do you want this Regina?” Regina nodded and dropped onto her back on the bed. Emma grabbed a pillow and placed it under Regina who raised her hips to accommodate the lift. With Regina’s hips up, Emma could see all of her cunt and the wetness leaking from her entrance.

“Regina,” Emma breathed, “every inch of you is so enticing, I want to live on top of you.”

“Come here lover,” Regina beckoned with her voice and with her hips as she spread herself even wider for Emma.

Sliding a knee under one of Regina’s thighs, Emma brought the head of the dildo against Regina’s entrance. “Take it,” Emma directed as she held the shaft steady against Regina. Regina pushed her hips forward as Emma brought her weight down on Regina and the dildo slid inside. Regina wrapped her legs around Emma’s hips as Emma wrapped her arms under Regina’s shoulders and gripped her tightly.

And Emma fucked Regina deeply, straining from her toes to her hands as she pumped Regina and the harness strap between Emma’s leg tightened against her clit. Regina found Emma’s rhythm and rocked her hips and legs with Emma’s tempo, crying out her pleasure as their shared efforts brought Emma’s cock even more deeply inside her.

“I’m coming lover, don’t stop,” Regina panted as Emma held the pace and Regina shuddered underneath her.

Emma unbuckled the harness and rolled off Regina leaving the cock inside her. She held it in place with her hand as she crawled up to meet Regina’s eyes. “You are glorious,” Emma said with reverence. Regina was delirious with the aftershocks of her orgasm as her cunt jumped against the dildo Emma held in place and the pressure kept the pulses coming in a closed loop of mini orgasms that was leaving her speechless.

“I want to taste you now,” Emma smiled. Regina nodded her permission and Emma pulled the pillow out from under her. Emma trailed kisses down Regina’s torso and belly, still holding the cock inside. Once her tongue was against Regina’s hard clit, bathing and kissing it, lapping Regina’s wetness over her clit in slow circles, Emma gently and slowly pulled the dildo from Regina’s swollen cunt as Regina moaned her pleasure.

Continuing to work over Regina’s clit, Emma slid one finger inside Regina enjoying the feeling of Regina’s warm, slick walls surrounding her. Emma stayed slow and firm against Regina’s clit bringing her closer and closer. Emma began to rotate her finger as her tongue stayed with Regina’s clit. She felt her head pushed against Regina as her lover’s hips bucked beneath her. Emma hung on and sucked Regina’s clit as she came again

Panting, Emma returned to face Regina and hold her close. “If I didn’t love you so much, it would be scary how much I want you,” she shook as she whispered to Regina. Regina nodded, stroking Emma’s cheek.

“Let’s get you out all this,” Emma smiled, “I think we’re both ready for bed now.” And Emma unclasped Regina’s bra and sat up to pull it aside. She unhooked the garters from their belt and rolled down each stocking in turn, gently pulling off stocking and shoes. At last she drew the garter belt over Regina’s hips and down her shapely legs.

As Emma moved back into bed beside Regina, Regina pulled her close, “I love you Emma and I love how you make me feel. I love what you let me see, what you let me give you, I’m yours, always.” Emma pulled Regina even closer and Regina turned in her arms, sighing in the feel of Emma’s length against her. Emma kissed her neck as she pulled the cover over them settled back against Regina for the last time before the first day of their married lives.

Morning

Regina woke up first to the sounds of Henry downstairs fixing himself some breakfast and she smiled as she felt Emma’s breath on her shoulder. They were getting married today and Regina was truly tingling with excitement. She pulled slightly away from Emma so that she could turn around and face her undeniably sexy fiancée. Regina twisted the ring on her finger as she gazed at her lover in wonder. Regina wanted to let Emma sleep but the urge to touch her was overwhelming. She snaked her hand under Emma’s pillow and causing Emma to stir. As she awoke, the first thing Emma saw was Regina’s love-struck eyes.

“Best vacation day ever!” Emma enthused as she pulled Regina in for a sound kissing that left them both breathless.

“I’m going to remind you that our son is downstairs, possibly destroying the kitchen,” Regina smiled.

“I know where you’re headed with this and I can’t say that I like it, especially when you’re so yummy and naked,” Emma kissed her again and Regina was helpless to refuse as Emma pulled Regina’s lower lip with her teeth before darting her tongue inside Regina’s mouth. Emma did pull back eventually and Regina’s resolve was wearing thin.

“Emma,” Regina begged, “You have to let me get up. There are so many things to do darling.”

“Okay, okay,” Emma relented, kissing Regina’s cheek altogether more chastely, “how do you want to approach the morning?”

“I’d like to go downstairs and check on Henry while you have a shower. When you’re finished, we’ll all have breakfast together and then I will have my shower.”

“Okay, I’ll act responsibly,” Emma hesitated, “on one condition.”

“Which is?”

“You’ll find out later,” Emma winked.

“You expect me to agree to undisclosed terms?!”

“Yep.” Emma’s grin, Regina was forced to admit, was adorable.

“Yep?”

“Yep.” Emma repeated, “Don’t you trust me Madam Mayor?”

“Alright, Miss Swan. I trust you, entirely. I agree to your unspecified terms,” Regina kissed her quickly jumped up from the bed. She pulled on a pair of silk pajamas and matching robe.

...

With Emma in the shower, Regina took the opportunity to sit with Henry in the living room. “Henry, I have something that I want to talk with you about,” she said. “I think that I know exactly how you will feel but, I’ve learned lately that it is best to let the people you love speak for themselves.” Henry smiled and gave his Mom his full attention, appreciating that she was treating him like a grown up.

“You know that when I adopted you when you were a baby, it was a closed adoption. That means that Emma gave up all parental rights to you and all rights to any time with you,” Regina began. Henry nodded; this was old news after all. This was the reason he’d had to find Emma himself.

“Well, even though we’ve worked all that out since Emma came to Storybrooke,” Regina continued, “and even though Emma and I are getting married, legally she’s still not your mother.” Regina gave Henry a few minutes to think it through.

“But that doesn’t matter anymore because we’re really a family,” Henry stated.

“I agree,” Regina smiled, “we’re a family, but if anything were to ever happen to me, Emma is not your legal parent. And, even more importantly, Emma is your mother and I think that relationship should count legally too.”

Henry nodded his agreement.

“So, I want to start a legal process to have Emma recognized as your parent. And I’d like that process to start tomorrow.” Regina drew Henry’s attention to a piece of paper on the table. “As you can see, I’ve signed this request that parental rights be extended to Emma and when she signs it too our lawyer will take it to court so that we can both be recognized as your parents.”

“Mom, this is the best,” Henry exclaimed as he gave his mother a full hug, “I know that Mom will love this, and I want it too.”

Regina was bursting with happiness, “Okay Henry, we’ll do it. I’m going to need you to carry this paper inside your jacket during the ceremony and you can hand it to me when I ask for it, okay?”

“Yeah Mom, this is great!”

“Okay, but it just our secret for now. I want to surprise your mother.”

“Got it. Operation Happy Ending is a go.”

“Wonderful,” Regina smiled, “now let’s go finish breakfast and then see if your suit still fits.”

...

It only took a little bit of magic to expand and lengthen Henry’s good suit to the appropriate proportions. Both his moms agreed that he looked quite handsome.

“Now Emma, darling,” Regina considered, “Tell me about this well fitted tux.”

“Well, I think black,” Emma began, “because black is -

“your colour.” Emma and Henry said together.

“Indeed, it is,” Regina agreed.

“And I think that I’ll want low waisted pants with a tapered leg with a cuff just at the ankle and, for you, I’ll wear heels,” Emma smiled.

“Keep going,” Regina encouraged, “umm, white shirt, narrow black gentleman’s tie-“

“Yes,” Regina encouraged; eyes closed now picturing this outfit.

“A matching one button jacket with narrow, unnotched lapels,” Emma finished. Regina twisted her wrists, and, in a poof of purple smoke, Emma stood before them in a tux exactly as described.

“Wow, Mom you look cool!”

“Thanks kid, we kinda match,” Emma smiled, wrapping an arm around Henry’s shoulder.

“You do match,” Regina agreed, “And that gives me an idea. Emma, if I asked what you’d like me to wear, what would you say?”

Emma didn’t hesitate, “A little black dress. No one on this earth looks better in a little black dress than you babe.”

“Well, thank you dear,” Regina smiled, “I will keep that in mind in future negotiations.” Regina flicked her wrist and emerged from a poof of purple smoke in a simple knee-length sleeveless black dress with a neckline that was just the right balance of revealing and demure.

“And now,” Regina continued, “for my touch.” As the smoke cleared, Regina stood in front of her family in a fitted hip-length cream-coloured jacket with black satin lapels and cuffs, and matching beige strappy heels. As she executed a little turn, Emma was pleased to note that the dress had a gather just below Regina’s bottom that accentuated her shape and a matching gather in jacket at the small of her back.

“Wow Mom,” Henry volunteered, “you look great.”

“Thank you, son,” Regina smiled, “Emma, do you approve.”

“Y- yeah,” Emma breathed, “you are smoking hot!”

“Emma, our son,” Regina mock chided.

“Our son,” Emma asserted, “is very aware that his mothers are crazy in love.”

“Well, yes, I am crazy for you Miss Swan.”

“Likewise, Madam Mayor,” Emma smiled as she leaned in for a kiss, already imaging the feeling of helping Regina out of her wedding outfit.

“Okay Moms,” Henry interrupted, “are we finished? Can I play some video games before lunch?”

As the women separated, Regina had one last insight. “Not quite yet Henry, I think you two need a touch of satin and with another poof Henry and Emma’s jackets had satin lapels and satin stripes down the outside of their pant legs.

“Niiice,” Emma drawled, “Whaddaya think kid?”

“I like it but are we done now?”

“Yes,” Regina confirmed, “Please hang up everything separately and nice and straight so that we’re not dealing with wrinkles later.”

“Okay Mom.”

“Emma, you and I should do the same,” and Regina took Emma’s hand and led her to the bedroom.

Emma was instantly on Regina, pushing her back onto the closed door and roughly kissing her. Regina’s tongue was in Emma’s mouth in reply before Regina could even form thoughts. As their tongues entwined and their hands grew more insistent, Regina braced herself against the door and pushed Emma back with her palms against Emma’s shoulders. Emma stared at her open-mouthed but understanding.

“Darling,” Regina cooed, “I want you so intensely, but when you pull me out of this particular dress it will be after we’re married, not before.” Emma nodded and Regina felt her shoulders relax.

“I know,” Emma replied, “and I agree, but Regina, can you blame me?”

Regina blushed a little and Emma embraced her, whispering in her ear, “Let me tell you about my condition.”

“Yes, please do, I am intrigued to say the least.”

“No underwear,” Emma husked.

“Emma!” Regina gasped, both surprised and incredibly turned on.

“No panties, no thong,” Emma continued, “I want to know all night just what is under that dress and when we are finally alone, I don’t want anything interfering with my need to be inside you.” She nipped Regina’s neck below the ear for emphasis.

“Oh lover,” Regina sighed. Emma magic-ed them out of their clothes and onto the bed and pulled Regina to her.

“I need you now Regina.”

“Yes, lover.”

Emma reclaimed Regina’s lips as she slipped her fingers into Regina’s wet cunt. “I want you so much Emma,” Regina moaned against Emma’s lips. They were rocking together immediately, and Regina wrapped her arms tightly around Emma’s shoulders as Emma grabbed Regina’s ass with her bottom hand. Emma broke the kiss and stared intently into Regina’s eyes, “Come for me,” she said as her fingers picked up pace and pressure, “Come for me Regina.” And Regina felt herself stiffen from head to toe as the sound and power of Emma’s desire brought her over the edge.

Laying with Regina, her fingers still inside Regina’s warm channel, Emma was enraptured by all the sensations: the brush of Regina’s hair against her chin, the tantalizing rise and fall of her breasts, the weight of Regina on her hand and shoulder, the incredible softness of her skin, the pulses of Regina’s cunt against her finger tips... Emma vowed to spend a lifetime appreciating every gesture, every nuance, every moment of being beside Regina Mills.

...

Days later Regina couldn’t recall exactly what they did that afternoon, but somehow it passed in a blur. She remembered all the smiles, laughs, hugs and kisses. She remembered how happy Henry was all day and how proud he was of them and they of him. She couldn’t remember what they ate or even if they ate. But now they were parked in front of the municipal building which was ablaze with lights. As she switched off the ignition, Henry jumped out of the car and held open her door. He offered her his hand as she exited.

“Thank you, Henry,” she smiled. As they made it to the curb, Emma put an arm around her waist and held her close on the short walk to the door.

The municipal hall was packed again and this time everyone stood and clapped as they entered. The hall was decorated beautifully, and white flowers of all kinds lined the walls and walkway between the rows of seats. The stage was softly lit, and everyone was wearing their finest.

Henry had a mother on each arm as he led them to the front of the hall. He had brought them together from the beginning, it made perfect sense that their son symbolically present them for the ceremony.

Snow and David were waiting there, standing to one side of the same town hall table, this time with two chairs behind it and dressed in white linens. Leroy stood on the other, he was the town’s commissioner of oaths, and would be the officiant. Once the small wedding party was in place in front of him, Leroy opened the ceremony.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here tonight to witness and celebrate the union of Regina Mills our Mayor and former Queen and Emma Swan our Sheriff and savior. There is very little for me to do here this evening as these spirited women have already made their intentions clear and exchanged their rings. I will invite them now to share their vows. Mayor Mills,”

Regina looked first at Henry who was beaming with pride and excitement, she took Emma’s hands in her own and turned to face her beloved: “For many years I longed for love, and longed to be loved but my need for control and my fear of being vulnerable kept me from finding love. You both changed all that. First Henry and then you, Emma my darling, taught me how to love. Henry taught me that you can’t demand love and you taught me how to give myself to love. Emma Swan, I promise to give myself to you always; to put your needs and the needs of our son ahead of my own and ahead of my pride. And I promise to be honest with you, even about my fears, because I know that together, we can face anything. I promise to love you and cherish you for the rest of my days.”

Emma had tears in her eyes but managed to keep it together. She squeezed Regina’s hands and looked into her warm eyes: “Regina Mills, I was drawn to you from the moment we met. And even though it took us some time to figure out who we could be to each other, it was impossible to ignore the strength of our bond. I’ve never been so in awe anyone in my life, I’m still in awe of you. You are powerful and vulnerable, you are demanding, and you are kind, and you are the most loving person I know. I promise to honour all of you, to support you always, and to love you, and only you in this realm and any others we find along the way.”

“Having declared their love to each other and to this assembly, I advise anyone who has cause that these two people should not be married, speak now or forever hold their peace,” Leroy solemnly intoned.

Regina willed herself to focus on Emma’s eyes and not even consider that anyone would step forward.

“I invite Regina and Emma to sign the marriage register,” Leroy gestured to white-clad seats. First Regina, then Emma signed the document. They stood aside, hand in hand, while David and Snow signed as witnesses.

“By the power vested-“ Leroy began. He was stilled by Regina’s touch on his arm, she leaned down and whispered something in his ear. His eyes twinkled as he nodded.

“Emma darling,” Regina smiled, “Please sit back down. There’s one more document for you to sign.” Emma looked a bit confused but did as she was asked.

“You’re not expecting me to sign are pre-nup are you?” she quipped, and the crowd laughed nervously.

“Nothing of the sort love,” Regina assured her, as she took the folded sheet offered by Henry. “Henry and I would like you to legally be his parent and this form will start that process. Please sign it so that we can complete all the formalities of being a family.”

And then Emma did cry, as did Leroy, and Snow, and David, and Regina, and a good number of the assembled townspeople. Henry handed Emma the handkerchief from his blazer pocket and she dabbed her eyes. She signed the paper and was enveloped by her son and then her wife, “I love you; I love you both so much!” She smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

As the trio pulled themselves together Leroy cleared his throat, “By the power vested in me by the state of Maine and on behalf of all of Storybrooke. I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss- the brides may now kiss.”

Emma and Regina turned to each other as the town and their family looked on as they shared their first kiss as a married couple.

“May your love be strong and your journey smooth. Storybrooke, I present you the Swan-Mills family!” Leroy declared.

The hall erupted in applause as Emma wrapped Regina in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story. Thanks to all of the inspiring SwanQueen authors and artists. Thank you for reading.


End file.
